Meant to Be
by MyLunaticFringe
Summary: Jon Good and Brie Garcia-Colace are two kids who are deeply in love with each other. When Jon gets called away for something important, he tells Brie that if they are truly meant to be they will meet again. What happens when they do meet again three years later and Jon gets the surprise of his life?
1. Jon and Brie

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone thanks for checking out this fanfic. I have decided that my break from writing is coming to an end and it is time to put out another story. This one story is a Dean/Brie pairing which was a suggested pair from the reader ****Moxley Gal 1****. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Brie and Jon**

It was a beautiful sunny almost summer morning in Scottsdale, Arizona and for about 250 seniors, it was graduation day. One of these excited seniors was 18 year old Brianna Garcia-Colace and so far she had a pretty good life going for her. Brie grew up with her twin sister Nikki, their older brother JJ and their single mother Kathy. Her parents had gotten a divorce when her and her sister were little and they rarely saw their father while growing up, but that was okay with them. All they cared about was the special bond that they created with their mother because of it.

Anyways besides having divorced parents, Brie was the typical All-American girl. She was 5'6", had long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and an athletic body. However one thing that everyone loved about Brie was that she loved to help people. That's why besides going to San Diego to play soccer on a scholarship with her sister Nikki, Brie was going to college to become a doctor and help people. Everyone was excited for Brie's chance to make something of herself in San Diego, but no one was more excited for her than her boyfriend Jon Good.

Jon was the love of her life and she was his. Unfortunately for Jon, he was the complete opposite of Brie in every way possible. You see Jon had grown up in Cincinnati, Ohio on the wrong side of the tracks as he called it. He was born to two parents who couldn't stand each other and was the result of a one night stand. In the end his father had done some things and ended up in prison while his mother Diana ended up in the prostitution ring in Cincinnati in order to make some cash.

Eventually Jon got tired of it and ran away from home at the age of 16 to pursue a wrestling career that he always dreamed about. Eventually after working hard under the name Jon Moxley and lying about his age, Jon was slowly starting to make a name for himself and somehow ended in a hospital in Scottsdale, Arizona after he got hurt performing a show at a local high school. In the end Jon ended up liking Scottsdale and he ended up working part time as a mechanic while still performing in shows across the Southwest. In fact it was a few weeks after he got out of the hospital that he met the girl that would later become the love of his life.

However they didn't exactly see eye to eye when they first met. At that time, John was 18 years old and Brie was only 16 and they met a local concert venue when Nikki had dragged Brie there for some stupid rock concert. In the end Brie ended up running into an already pissed off Jon (who was still trying to recover from his surgery) and he retaliated by yelling at her to the point when Brie started crying and ran out of venue. In the end Jon felt bad for making Brie cry and after asking around for her, he was able to track Brie down and apologize. It was then that Brie and Jon started to hang out and eventually fell in love.

However not everyone was encouraging of Brie and Jon's relationship due to their age different and conflicting personalities. Not only that, but Brie's older brother JJ was their biggest rival when it came to their relationship and he tried to get them to break up for than once. However it wasn't until Brie's mother Kathy stepped in and told the two young lovers that if their love was real, then they shouldn't care about what everyone was saying about them. Love was love no matter what and after two years of dating, the young couple was in love now more than ever.

Anyways with today being one of the biggest days of Brie's life, she decided that it was time to get up and get ready for graduation day. After she was showered and dressed, Brie raced downstairs to see if anyone else was up and getting ready for the big day. "Morning mommy, how did you sleep?" she asked her mother as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh I didn't sleep at all Brie. I was too busy thinking about how my babies are graduating and are going off to college in another state," Kathy said as once again tears started to rush down her face. It was like this whole week she had been an emotional wreck and cried every time she saw the twins. She couldn't believe that they were all grown and ready to leave the house.

"C'mon mom everything is fine stop crying. Yes we are moving away, but we will be back to visit a lot. You're acting like we're dying or something," Nikki said as she rolled her eyes. She hated when her mother got real emotional. It was so embarrassing.

Brie however being the more caring one walked up to their mother and hugged her tight, "It's okay mom at least you'll still have JJ here to keep you company while we are gone. Lord knows that he'll be bumming off of you forever."

JJ heard that comment and laughed before walking over to Brie and threw her over his shoulder, "Oh you think you're funny do you? I'll be right back mom I got to teach this brat a lesson." He then carried his sister towards the bathroom while Brie struggled to get out of her brother's grasp.

Thankfully before JJ was able to dunk Brie's head in the toilet, the doorbell rang and Brie knew exactly who it was, so she hit JJ in the stomach causing him to drop her to the ground. That's when Brie quickly got up and ran straight to the living room where she ran into the arms of Jon who had been let in by Kathy.

"Hey baby girl what's the rush?" Jon asked his girlfriend not knowing why she was out of breath.

"JJ wants to stick my head in the toilet," Brie told him as she buried her head into his chest. She always did that when she was playing around, but mostly when she was upset.

Jon however knew that she was upset, so he wrapped him around her and laughed, "Why were you trying to her head in the toilet JJ?" He knew that JJ still didn't like him, but Jon still tried to be nice and civilized with the man.

"Because we were just messing around Jon," JJ spat at him. "She was teasing me so I was just messing with her jeez," he then said rolling his eyes and walking away towards his room.

"You know I think he is starting to like me," Jon smirked as he kissed the top of Brie's head. No matter how bad JJ mistreated him, Jon knew that no matter what he wouldn't let it affect his relationship with Brie. "So, are you ready for you big day baby girl?"

Brie looked up at Jon with a big smile on her face, "Oh hell yes I'm ready. I can't wait to graduate so we can finally move to California. I'm going to be the best doctor in the country while you are going to be the greatest wrestler ever."

Jon heard that comment and it made his heart drop to his stomach. He had something important to tell Brie that could change the course of their lives, but he knew that he couldn't ruin this day for her so he decided to wait until later to tell her. "Yeah baby girl I can't wait for that either. Now why don't you go get Nikki and your coat, I promised your mom I would drop you two off at the salon before I go into work."

"But you are going to make it the graduation right? No working overtime today?" Brie asked fearing that her boyfriend might miss one of the biggest days of her life.

"Yes baby girl I promise I won't miss your graduation for the world. Now got get your things," Jon smiled and playfully slapped Brie's butt as she walked away.

Once she was gone, Kathy came out of the kitchen and said, "Please tell me that you are planning on telling her the truth soon. I don't want to see my daughter get excited for a future that may never happen. I don't want to see her get hurt."

Jon sighed and ran his hand through his curly blond locks, "I plan on telling her tonight after I take her to dinner Kathy don't worry. I don't want to see Brie hurt either, but I have to do what I have to do. Anyways, I better get going, I'll see you later at the graduation." He then gave Kathy a hug before walking out the door followed by Brie and Nikki a few moments later.

For Brie this was going to be a day that she thought that she was going to be the happiest day of her life, but for Jon he knew that it was going to be the worst day of her life. All he had to do was find a way to tell her what he and Kathy had been keeping from her and he hoped that she didn't hate him for it.

* * *

**So what do think, should I continue?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**Also be on the lookout for the sequel to my Punk/AJ story Catching Feelings!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	2. Changing Plans

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. I hope that I can make you all proud with this story and that you guys like it. Thank you once again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Changing Plans**

Hours later after Kathy and JJ had picked the girls from the salon, they all drove to the with twin's high school for the twin's graduation ceremony. When they got there, Kathy and JJ gave the girls one last hug before they went to find their seats while the twins went to the locker where they could change into their cap and gowns.

"Man I am getting so nervous," Nikki said as she looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed out her gown. "How about you?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I guess I am kind of nervous. I mean soon we will be in San Diego playing soccer with no family around us to lean on to. It is kind of scary to think about it," Brie said nervously. She and Nikki had never been away from home before and now they were going to leave for an entire year. They didn't know how they would get through it.

Nikki then turned to her sister and looked at her with a sad face, "Yeah well at least you get Jon out there with you. He'll be there to help you when you get homesick and things like that, but I won't have anyone." It was no surprise that Nikki was jealous of the relationship that Brie had with Jon and she even tried to ruin it at one point.

Brie just gave her sister a sympathetic smile and hugged her tight, "Hey it's going to be alright Nik. I'm sure that when you go out there you'll find that special person too. I mean you are so made for California and there has got to be a man out there who wants the same things as you."

"Thanks Brie and I hope you are right. I just don't want to end up being some lonely cat lady," Nikki said causing both girls to laugh. Then they heard their friends calling them over, so both girls went over with them and lined up for the graduation ceremony to begin.

As they were led into the gym, they were ushered straight to their seats and the principal began giving his long speech about the class that was graduating. Meanwhile Brie was looking around the crowd trying to find her small family and Jon. There were so many people in the gym that it was hard to spot anyone that she knew.

Thankfully she was able to find them sitting at the top of the bleachers with big smiles on their faces. Unfortunately Brie's face then fell when she didn't see Jon anywhere in sight. It really broke her heart, because he promised her that he wouldn't miss her graduation for the world. In the end Brie figured that he had better things to do and just sat in her seat trying not cry.

As the graduation ceremony went on and countless speeches were given, it was time for the diplomas to be given out. Row by row the seniors stood up and got in line to hear their names being called and to get their diplomas. Finally it was Brie's turn to be called up and when it did, they crowd went crazy for her as she walked upstage and received her diploma.

Turning around to show her mom and brother, Brie was shocked to see Jon standing there cheering for her with a big smile on his face. He was so proud of her that he even shed a lone tear for his girlfriend. Mouthing 'I love you' to each other, Brie quickly got off the stage and let Nikki have her turn in the spotlight.

Once all the diplomas were given out and the seniors moved their tassels on the other side of their caps, the principal announced them officially graduated and all the seniors threw their caps in the air and celebrated. Then they were all free to go and find their families were all happy for them.

"Oh my god I'm so proud of you guys," Kathy cried as she took her daughters into her arms and hugged them tight. "You two worked so hard to get here and you should be so proud of yourselves."

"Oh trust me mom we are," Nikki said as they broke apart from her and went to hug their brother. He was equally proud of his sisters for accomplishing something that so few in their family were able to accomplish.

When they broke apart, Brie saw Jon standing to the side giving the family some space to celebrate. Brie however was having none of that and ran over to him and jumped into his arms, "Oh Jon you came. I was so afraid that you weren't going to make it."

Jon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, "Of course I'm here baby girl I told you that I wouldn't miss this for the world. I just had some things to take careful that's why I was late. I'm so proud of you though, you deserve this more than anyone I know baby girl." Then he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Eww gross," both Nikki and JJ groaned as Kathy smacked the back of their heads.

"Guys leave them alone. Now how about we get out of here and go have a nice dinner," Kathy said as she helped the girls gather up all their things.

However Jon had a slight change of plans, "Actually Kathy I was wondering if I could borrow Brie for the evening. I sort of made my own plans for the two of us tonight." He hoped that she would say yes, because he really needed to talk to Brie.

Kathy smiled and said, "Of course you can borrow Brie for a while. Just don't bring her back to late."

"Okay Kathy don't worry and thank you so much," Jon told her as Brie hugged her family goodbye.

"So where are we going to go eat at babe? I'm so starving that I could eat a horse," Brie said as he stomach growled. For being such a small girl Brie sure could eat a lot and Jon always teased her about it saying that it was such a turn on that she could eat the same amount as he could and not feel bad about it.

Jon laughed and kissed her head as they walked to the car, "Well I know that you are probably expecting a fancy meal at some restaurant, but I was thinking that we could go back to my place where I can cook us a nice meal and you can change into something comfortable and relax. How does that sound?"

Brie gave Jon an accepting smile and said, "That's fine babe as long as I'm with you that's all that matters. Besides I love it when you cook for me, because it lets me know that I don't have to worry about dinner when I cook." It was true, Brie was a horrible cook, but Jon loved her for it regardless and didn't mind taking over the cooking duties once they lived together.

By the time that they got to Jon's place, Jon went straight to the kitchen to cook while Brie changed into something comfortable and made herself at home on his couch. Once Jon was finally done cooking, he called Brie to go to the dining room, but found that he wasn't getting a response. When he walked into the living room to see what was wrong, Jon was surprised to see Brie sound asleep on the couch with a big smile on her face.

Hating to wake her up, Jon sat down beside Brie and gently pushed the hair out of her face and behind her ear, "C'mon baby girl it's time to get up. The food is on the table and I don't want it to get cold."

Brie however just groaned and pushed his hand away from her. Laughing to himself, Jon gently climbed onto his sleeping girlfriend and planted a small kiss on her lips. Then much to his surprise, Brie wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. Groaning, Jon quickly shoved his tongue into her mouth and began running his hands up and down her body.

After a few minutes of making out, Jon broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Brie's while they both breathed heavily. "Mmm…did you have a nice nap baby girl?" Jon asked her in his sexy raspy voice.

"I certainly did, but I got to say that I liked waking up from my nap much better," Brie smiled and kissed her loving boyfriend again. She just wanted to say like that forever and never moved out of each other's grasp.

"Loved waking you up like that too baby girl, but it's time to eat now so let's go to the dining room. I have a little surprise set up for you in there," Jon said as he helped Brie off the couch and they walked into the living room hand in hand.

As they walked into the dining room, Brie was shocked to find what Job had prepared for them. He had made backed chicken, vegetables, mash potatoes, and a ton of rolls that Brie liked to eat. Jon had also gone as far as purchasing a bottle of wine that Brie had tried and liked.

"Oh my god Job this is amazing," Brie said as Jon helped her to her seat. "I swear if this whole wrestling this doesn't work out, then you should be a professional chef for a living."

"I'll keep that in mind baby girl, but I think I'll just stick to wrestling for now," Jon laughed as they dug into their meal. Jon just wanted to do something nice for Brie one last time before he broke his news to her.

Once they were done eating, Jon took Brie and their bottle of wine back to the living room where they could talk about their possible future together. "So are you almost pack to move to San Diego?" he asked her.

Brie shook her head, "No not really, but I figure we have about two months to do it so I think I am going to take my time. I'm not really stressing about it just yet. How about you?"

"Well about that babe, I think we really need to talk about San Diego," Jon said with a real serious look on his face that Brie didn't like at all.

"What about it Jon, is everything okay?" the way that he was acting was starting to scare Brie and she had a real uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Jon just sighed and said, "No Brie unfortunately everything is not fine. You see about two weeks ago I got a call from someone that I never thought I would hear from again. It was my mother and she umm…she had some really bad news for me."

Brie could tell that he was struggling with whatever his mother had told him because he was breathing heavily and trying not to cry. "Hey it's okay baby, I'm here for you. It's going to be okay. I'm sure that whatever your mom had to you isn't something that we can't handle. Just tell me what she had to say so I can tell you," Brie softly told him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks for that baby girl, but I'm afraid that this isn't something that we can fix. You see my mom called me from the hospital saying that she is umm…that she is battling breast cancer. She doesn't know what is going to happen, so she called me to apologize for all the shit and grief that she has caused me for all these years and that she was proud of me for what I was doing with my life. Apparently she has been following my career from the start," Jon told her as he replayed the conversation that he had with his mother in his head. There were a lot of tears and apologies shed that night.

"Oh my god Jon, I'm so sorry to hear that," Brie said instantly feeling her heart break for her boyfriend. "I know that you two never had the ideal relationship, but this is still your mother and I can't even possible imagine what you are going through. Do the doctors know if she is going to make it or not?"

Jon shook his head, "They don't know yet. My mom needs to have surgery in order to increase her survival changes, but if that doesn't work then she only has a few months to live. That's why I am struggling to tell you this because it means that I have to go back to Ohio to be with my mom. She needs me right now and I don't want her to go through this alone," Jon told her. He didn't want to leave Brie, but he had no choice but to do it.

Once again Brie squeezed him and planted a kiss on his cheek, "That's fine babe, you do what you have to do in Ohio and I'll be here waiting for you. Your mom's health is more important right now."

That's when Jon broke away from her and started to pace across the room, "Look Brie I don't think that you understand. If I go back to Ohio, I might not be coming back."

"What do you mean by you might not be coming back Jon? We have our whole life planned for us remember," Brie said with mixed emotions. She was angry, confused, and sad about this whole situation.

"I know that baby and I want all those things that we planned too, but I really need to be with my mom right now. Not only that, but this surgery is going to cost a lot of money and I think I found a way to pay for it," Jon told her as he went to his desk and grabbed a large envelope.

Brie opened it up and looked at it in confusion, "What is this?" It was a huge stack of papers that had a bunch of numbers on it and a bunch of legal terms that she didn't understand.

Jon sat down next to her and took the papers from her hand, "It's a contract that was offered to me today and that's why I was late to your graduation. Once of the guys from the WWE came to me and offered me a deal to sign to their developmental league. If I do that it means that I will be heading to Florida to train and in return they will help me pay for my mom's surgery. And to be honest, I…I…I think I'm going to take the deal Brie."

"But what about us Jon? What am I going to do without you here?" Brie cried hysterically. "I don't want to lose you Jon. I love you so much and I don't think that I can live without you."

"I can't live without you either Brie and I know that leaving you is going to break my heart because I love you so fucking much. However I know for a fact that you are going to make it without me because you have a bright future to fall back on. You need to go to San Diego, have fun, make new friends, play soccer, and become one hell of a doctor. But the most important thing that you need to do Brie is make me proud," Jon told her softly as he took her into his arms and held her as she cried.

Once Brie calmed down enough to talk, she looked up and him and asked, "When do you leave?"

Jon frowned, "I leave in two days unfortunately. That is just enough time to sell some of my things and ship the rest to my new place in Florida. But it's going to be okay though Brie. We will get through this and we will live our lives to the fullest. I know that our love is strong and if we are truly meant to be, then we will meet again. I promise you that Brianna Garcia-Colace, we will make it back to each other. "

"It's still not fair though Jon. Call me selfish but I want you all to myself," Brie said as she continued to cry into his chest.

"I know baby girl I feel the same way too. It's gonna take some time, but everything is going to work out for the best," he said with tears rushing down his own face. "Now can I please make love to you one last time? I want to remember every inch of your beautiful body and soul."

Brie nodded and leaned up capturing his lips with hers in the most passionate kiss of their lives and for the remained of the night Jon and Brie made love never once letting go of each other. Jon was right, if they were truly meant to be then would meet again and be right back to where they wanted to be, with each other.

* * *

**Awe poor Brie **** All she wanted was to celebrate her graduation and moved to San Diego with Jon, but instead she got the worst news of her life and Jon is leaving her. Man life sucks sometimes. Anyways please tell me what you thought about the chapter, thanks!**

**Also the sequel to my Punk/AJ story Catching Feelings is now out as well!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	3. Three Years Later

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank you for all of the reviews. They really made my day and I loved reading them. Please keep them coming along with your suggestions and things. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**hellbreaksloose who wrote:**

**This is amazing! ;-; i am so in love and i am crying right now**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

**Also I don't know Jon's real middle name so in this story it's gonna be Dean.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Three Years Later**

Three years had passed since Brie and Jon had last seen each other and for Brie things had certainly changed. While Jon was off wrestling and taking care of his mother, Brie was having a hard time dealing with Jon being gone. All she did was stay in her room and reminisce about all the time that she and Jon had spent together.

Soon Kathy and the rest of the family started to get worried about Brie. She wouldn't eat and spent almost the entire summer sleeping the days away. Thankfully Kathy had enough of her daughter's behavior and took her to multiple therapy sessions to try to get her to come to terms with Jon's absence.

It took some time but with her therapists help, Brie was able to see that living without Jon would and that she would be able to live the life that she wanted without him. With a newly found look on her life, Brie was set to go to San Diego and make a life for herself.

Unfortunately about two weeks before Brie was set to leave for college, Brie found herself constantly getting sick. She couldn't really explain why she was getting sick, but knew that she would only get sick in the morning and that's it. Not only that, but Brie also found that she was gaining a lot of weight which worried her a bit.

After speaking to her mother about it, Kathy had taken her to the doctor to see what was going on with her. With countless of tests that were ran on Brie, the doctor was able to find out what was wrong with her and it shocked the hell out of them. Both Kathy and Brie were shocked to learn that Brie was pregnant and she was pregnant with twins.

When the mother and daughter heard this news, they both cried in shock and knew what this would mean for Brie's future. Kathy of course was also a little upset with her daughter, because she knew that she gave Brie the sex talk and made sure that she knew how to use protection when that time came. However Kathy did know that accidents happen and now Brie was just going to have to live with what was happening.

Brie on the other hand was torn between having mixed emotions. One part of her felt stupid and ashamed for getting pregnant at 18 and having ruined her life for the most part, but the other part of her felt happy and excited that she was going to have Jon's children. It was like it was a relief to know that she would always have a little piece of Jon with her forever.

By the time they got home and told Nikki and JJ, it was World War III. Both Nikki and JJ yelled at Brie calling her a slut and telling her that she was stupid for getting pregnant and that she was a disgrace to the family. JJ even had mentioned that Brie needed to get an abortion and that there would be no argument about it.

However, Kathy and Brie were having none of it. They both decided on the way home that even though these babies certainly weren't planned, they didn't do anything wrong and deserved to have a chance at life. Not only that, but Brie knew that she would never be able to forgive herself if she got rid of the babies and neither would Dean if she ever saw him again.

In the end Brie decided that she would raise her kids on her own with her mother's help of course and she would try to provide for them best that she could. So instead of going to San Diego with Nikki and playing soccer, Brie decided to go to a local community college and get her nursing degree instead of becoming a doctor like she had planned and work at her mom's company part time to make some money for her family.

9 months later Brie had given birth to twin boys named Xavier Jon Good and James Dean Good. Of course everyone was shocked when they heard that Brie had given them Jon's last name, but thought that it was only fitting seeing as he was their father after all and the boys definitely looked like him too.

It had been a long hard road, but Brie had set out what she had planned and became a wonderful mother to her sons. She loved being a mother and it suited her very well. Brie had lived every moment for her boys and she managed to raise them on her own while going to school and had managed to become a successful nurse at one of the local doctor offices. Yes keeping the boys was the right decision after all.

After working a tiring day at the doctor's office, Brie had walked into her single story house and was immediately attacked at the legs by her two year old twin boys. "Hi mommy, we miss you," the boys said in unison as they hugged their mother tight.

"I missed you guys too," Brie said giving them the same tight hug. "Did you have fun with Bryan today?" she then asked them.

"Oh we had a blast," Brie's fiancé Bryan Danielson said as he walked out of the kitchen where he had just made dinner for them.

Brie had met Bryan had met in Brie's last year at her community college. At first Brie was a little hesitant when she met him, because she didn't want to get her heart broken again. However after casually getting to know Bryan, Brie decided to take a chance and let him into her heart. Not only that, but when he met the boys they instantly hit it off which was huge plus in Brie's book. Finally after a few short months of dating, Bryan had asked Brie to marry him and Brie said yes.

After gathering in the kitchen for dinner, Xavier began to tell Brie all about the fun day that they had with Bryan. "Mommy, Byan taked us to see da nin…nin…nin…"

"The Ninja Turtles buddy," Bryan finished for his soon to be step son. "I decided that since they liked the cartoon, maybe they would like the live action movie. I hope that was okay?" he still was a little weary about what he could do with the boys being that he didn't have any kids of his own.

"Yeah that was totally fine," Brie smiled and held her fiancé's hand. "So did you boys like the movie and have lots of popcorn?" she asked the boys who quickly nodded their heads.

James then began bouncing in his seat and said, "Den he taked us to da toy pace." Brie loved the way that the boys talked in their baby talked and just thought it made them ten times cuter.

AJ smiled at her sons and said, "Oh that's great baby, what did Bryan buy you guys? I hope that he didn't spend a lot of money on you." Saving money was a big deal for Brie and she didn't like spending a lot of it on more toys that the boys don't need.

"Don't worry I just bought them both a WWE action figure since we love to watch it," Bryan reassured her. Yes just like their father, the boys loved watching wrestling with Daniel even though she hated watching it because it reminded her of Jon too much.

"Oh really that's so cool. Which ones did you guys buy?" Brie asked her sons while she was trying to act like she interested in the wrestling world.

The boys then got off of their chairs and ran to their room to get their actions figures. When they got back, they showed Brie what Daniel had bought them. "I's gots Sef Wollins mommy," Xavier showed her with a big smile on his face.

James then pushed his little brother out of the way to show Brie what action figure he got. "And I's gots Dean Amrose," he shouted showing Brie that box with Dean's picture on the front.

When Brie saw the box and looked at the blue eyes of the man who picture was on, her heart dropped to her stomach and it was like she went back in time to her graduation when those same exact eyes where telling her that he was leaving be with his sick mother and those same eyes that were shared with her two sons. She couldn't believe that this Dean Ambrose character was her ex-boyfriend and father of her kids, Jonathan Dean Good!

"Wow that's awesome baby, he looks like an awesome guy," Brie said with a fake smile and trying not to throw up.

"Yeah Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose are probably some of the top wrestlers in the WWE and on Sunday we get to go see them, because a buddy of mine gave me four tickets and backstage passes," Bryan said with a big smile on his face. He was so excited and so were the boys because they were jumping and screaming like crazy.

Brie however wasn't excited at all and suddenly felt sick. Quickly handing the box back to her son, she got up off her chair, kissed her boys head and took off towards her room to lie down. This was all too sudden and all too much.

* * *

**Oh man I can't believe that Jon had gotten Brie pregnant and that he doesn't even know that he was two sons. I'm just glad that Brie did the right thing by keeping the boys and that she didn't let Nikki and JJ control what she was going to do with babies. Also I can't believe that James' favorite wrestler is Jon and they might see him soon. It is going to be crazy.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	4. Thinking About Each Other

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone I just wanted to say thank you for all the love and support that this story is receiving so far. It means a lot to me to know that you guys are enjoying this story. Please keep up the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**theShield757 who wrote:**

**Can't wait to see Dean's reaction to see her and the kids. I wonder how she will tell him about them**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Thinking About Each Other**

When Sunday finally came around, Brie was still feeling a little sick. She knew that it had to do with the nerves of possibly seeing Jon again and she didn't know if she was ready for it if that time came.

With only a few hours left to get ready for the show, Bryan went to check on Brie and see if she was doing okay. "Honey are you okay?" he asked her as he walked into their room.

"Yeah I'm fine," Brie said as she sat on the edge of their bed staring out of the window.

Bryan brushed the hair from her face and said, "Are you feeling okay? You've been acting weird all week." He had never seen her freak out like this before.

Brie nodded and said, "Yeah I'm feeling a little bit better. I guess I freaked out because I saw something that reminded me of the boys' father and it got me rattled. Sorry to have scared you."

"I know that their father is a touchy subject for you so that's why I have never brought it up, but who was he? He must have been very important if you had kids with him and how you freaked out when you saw something that reminded you of him," Bryan asked her.

"Well what can I say except for that Jon was my first true love. I mean sure we kind of didn't get along in the beginning, but we fell in love and planned on being together forever. We were even planning on moving to California together. Then on the day of my graduation Jon gets a call from his mom saying that she was battling cancer. Knowing that Jon had to be there for his mother, he ended up breaking up with me to go take care of her. He doesn't even know about the boys," Brie said with a tear running down her face.

At first Bryan was shocked to hear that this Jon guy was a pretty decent guy after all. All this time he thought that he was a scumbag that ran out on Brie, because she was pregnant and he didn't want to have kids. "Wow Brie I can see why you didn't want to tell me about him. I can't imagine the pain that you go through when you think about him. I can see why you didn't tell me about the boys though, because it would have put too much on his place," Bryan said.

Brie nodded, "Yeah that's exactly why I didn't want to tell him. Not only that, but Jon had a huge opportunity in Florida to wrestle for the WWE and in return they were gonna help his mother pay for her cancer treatments."

"No way, your ex-boyfriend is a wrestler for the WWE. Which one is he?" Bryan asked in excitement. Now he understood why the boys loved wrestling so much, it was in their blood.

"Well his real name is Jon Good, but you guys mostly James know him as Dean Ambrose," Brie said still not believing that Jon had made it to the big time and that he was James' favorite wrestler.

Bryan's eyes grew wide, "Holy shit that's why you freaked out when James handed you his toy. Now that I think about it, the boys look just like him and…oh man but what about today for the show? Jon will definitely be there and we have backstage passes."

Brie sighed, "Yeah he will be but that doesn't mean that we have to ruin it for the boys. If we do run into Jon and he doesn't say anything, then we act like nothing is wrong and that the boys are ours. If he recognize me and asks about the boys, then we will tell him the truth. I don't know which one I want to happen though."

"I don't know which one I like either Brie, but either was I will be there for you and the boys no matter. You guys are my family now and I am not going anywhere. Now speaking of family, have you taken a test recently?" Daniel asked. Lately he and Brie had been trying to add on to their family, but so far nothing happened.

"I took one this morning think that I was pregnant because of how I was feeling, but it came back negative. I'm starting to think that we should just take a break from trying and let nature take its course. Apparently trying to rush things isn't working," Brie said as Daniel pulled her into a hug and laid down on the bed.

"It's okay Brie and I think you are right. Let's just take a break for now and see what happens. Now let's try to take a nap before the show starts, because it is going to be a wild night tonight."

* * *

Meanwhile across town at the arena, Jon Good aka Dean Ambrose was taking a job around the arena warming up for tonight's show. As he looked out towards the city that he hadn't seen in three years, he began to feel a little uneasy.

In the amount of time that Jon had been gone, he definitely changed into a different person. Just like Brie, Jon had a hard time being away from the love of his life. Every night for the first year he had dreamt about her and wanted to say fuck everything and run back to her. However he knew that he couldn't do that, because that could mean the end of his mother's life.

Speaking of his mother, Diana was shocked to see her son come into her hospital room saying that he was there to take care of and that he gave up his life and Brie in Arizona for her. Diana was internally grateful for her son's sacrifice and owed him her life when he packed them all up and moved them down to Florida so that he could train and she could receive her cancer treatment.

Eventually after living in Florida for about a year, things had changed drastically for the mother/son duo. After undergoing intense surgery and chemo, Diana was declared cancer free and was given a second chance at life. For Jon, he was finally able to forget about Brie and focused his whole attention on wrestling and sleeping with ever girl that threw herself at him

"Hey are you alright?" asked Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins. Even though he was Jon's enemy on T.V., Colby was Jon's best friend/brother. They did everything together and he was one of the only people that Jon had trusted.

"I don't know man, I mean being back here in this city after being gone for three years is starting to bring up some feelings that I thought I got rid of before I met you," Jon sighed as he took a seat on the curb next to him.

Colby followed suit and patted his friend on the back, "Do you want to talk about it, because it looks like it is eating you up?"

Jon just sat there in silence for a while in deep thought not saying one word. At one point Colby was about to get up and leave when Jon finally spoke, "Her name was Brie and she was the most beautiful woman in the world. We met when I was 18 and she was 16 at a local rock concert. At first we had a rocky start, but over time I fell for her and I fell for her hard. We had our whole lives planned out together and I even planned on marrying her. Then my mom called me to tell me that she was sick and well…you know the rest."

"Wow man, I'm sorry that you had to let her go like that. I can tell that you really loved her. However you guys were both so young that you couldn't really plan for the things that life throws at you. There was no way that you could have planned for your mom getting cancer. You did the right thing though in leaving, because your mom is 100% healthy and it's all thanks to you. If you didn't leave Arizona then who knows what could have happened," Colby said trying to make his best friend feel better.

"I get what you are saying Colby, but I still regret leaving the way that I did. I mean she was my whole world and I broke her heart just like that. The last memory that I have of her is me making love to her as she cried and pleaded for me not to go. For three years Colby, three years I have been trying to get rid of that memory by sleeping with countless women because it hurts me to think about it so much. I mean Brie could be out there right now living this life without me in it and I don't want that," Jon sighed almost with tears in his eyes.

Colby hated seeing his best friend like this. He was used to the cocky no bullshit giving man and not this broken hearted almost pathetic looking man. Colby knew that the only way to get his best friend back was to get him get him out of the city fast. "Look man I know that you are hurting, but there is nothing that you can do about it now. Like you said, it's been three years. Now let's get off of our asses, put on a kick ass show, and get the hell out of here," he told him as he stood up to go back inside.

Dean sat there for a little while thinking about what his friend just before he stood up and followed Colby back inside the arena. He was right in saying that the he needed to forget about Brie and the only way to do that was to think about the amazing show tonight and then drinking the night away till me passed out.

* * *

**Oh man you can tell that they are both still hurting about their break up. However it looks like it is affecting Jon a lot more than Brie. I don't know what will happen if they meet at the show and what will happen if Jon learns about the boys. I guess we are just going to have to wait and see.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	5. Meeting Again

**Author's Notes:** **Hey everyone sorry for not updating last week for I was really busy and sick. Nevertheless I will try to post every other day if not every two days so be on the lookout for that. Also, please feel free to leave some reviews so that I know if you are liking this story or not. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**hellbreaksloose who wrote:**

**To be honest. I'm on Tumblr, and i rp as Brie. And i come across of manips of Dean/Brie together and it's like giving me feels just reading this. cause BEAN. UGH. You're doing such a great job and I'm looking forward for the next chapter.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5-Meeting Again**

With less than an hour until the show started, Brie and Bryan had loaded up the boys who were wearing their wrestling t-shirts into the car and they were off to the arena to see the WWE superstars in action.

"So are you sure you don't want to turn back?" Bryan asked Brie who was battling nerves upon nerves right now.

"No I need to do. It's been three years and even though Jon is the boys' father, I feel like I am completely over him and I can see him with no problem. As long as you are right beside me, then I should be good," Brie said as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

Bryan smiled, "Then don't you worry your pretty little head because I'm not going anywhere. Now are you boys ready to have some fun?" The boys shouted happily and sat in the backseat arguing over who would win between Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins.

By the time the small family parked and got out of their car, they were shocked to see how big the whole set up was and they weren't even in the arena yet. Immediately the boys wanted to take pictures with the big trucks that were outside, so Brie and Bryan took some photos of them and then again but as a whole family.

Once they were inside the arena, Brie and Bryan were dragged to the merchandise stand where they were in awe by all of the shirts and toys that were being sold there. "Mommy I's get a new shirt?" Xavier asked her pointing to merch stand.

"Yes baby you can buy one shirt and that's it," Brie told him as she picked him up and walked him over to buy a new Seth Rollins shirt.

"I's get one too?" James asked Bryan looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

Bryan laughed, "Of course you can buddy. Let me guess you want a Dean Ambrose one right?" James smiled like crazy and the two went to find Brie and Xavier in line.

With the boys now content with their new shirts and Bryan carrying the drinks and snacks, Brie grabbed the boys' hands and took them to their seats which were in the front row of the arena.

"Wow Bryan your friend went all out with these seats. I thought for sure that we were going to be sitting way up at the top," Brie said as she got the boys situated who were just staring at the ring in front of them.

"I know what you mean and I will certainly thank him when I see him again. We are going to have a great time though and afterwards we get to go backstage to meet some of the wrestlers," Bryan smiled. He was like a little kid here and he loved it.

He was also right in saying that they were going to have a good time. Brie forgotten about how much fun it was to be in the audience of a wrestling show. The boys were especially happy as they cheered for their favorites, sang all the theme songs, and with the encouragement from Bryan, they even tried to whistle for all the divas that came out.

With most of the show now complete, it was time for the main event which was Seth Rollins vs Dean Ambrose. First Seth had come out to a bunch of boos from everyone in the crowd except for Xavier who was cheering his little head off. Seth had even acknowledge him by throwing that small boy the shirt that he was wearing to him.

Next Dean Ambrose came out and Brie became so nervous that she almost threw up. This was the first time that she had seen him in three years and boy did he look good. He had gotten a little more muscular, he had cut his hair, and had grown into a man. As he got closer and closer to them, Brie hid behind her hair as Jon came over and handed his own shirt to James.

Throughout the entire match, Brie just hid from Jon every time that he looked her way. The boys though were having a blast as they watched their two ideals battling it out. Sadly Seth had lost which meant that there were a lot of tears shed by Xavier while James was ecstatic that Dean had won.

With the show now over, Bryan took his family to the back for the meet and greet of their favorite superstars. The boys were amazed to be there in the land of the giants as they walked around and saw the huge men that towered over them. They got to see the likes of Kofi Kingston, Randy Orton, Wade Barrett, and John Cena. However they didn't really care to meet them, because they were on a mission to meet Dean and Seth.

It finally had happened though when they stopped for a bathroom break and James decided that it would be okay if he took off to find Dean on his own. As he turned a corner in the hallway, James stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew wide when he saw Dean standing there taking off his wrist tape.

Running as fast as his little legs could go James ran up to him and shouted, "Dean Amrose, Dean Amrose."

"Hey little man where did you come from?" Jon asked as he kneeled down to his height and then looked around for the boy's parents but didn't see any.

"I's was at da bafroom," James told him with his bright blue eyes still staring brightly as him. "You's my favorite."

Jon smiled, "Awesome a little lunatic. What is your name little man?" The small boy in front of him looked so cute in his tiny Dean Ambrose shirt yet there was something about this boy seemed familiar to him.

James knew that he wasn't supposed to tell strangers who he was, but he was talking to Dean Ambrose so he figured that it was okay. "I's James and I's two," he ended up telling Jon while holding up two fingers.

"Well then James my number one fan, I think it is time to find your mommy. I bet that she is really worried about," Jon said as he picked up the boy and carried him around backstage. "Okay so what does your mommy look like little man."

"She wooks like that," James said pointing over to Brie and Bryan who were talking to security. "Hi mommy, wook who I found," he then said as he and Jon walked over to her.

When Brie heard her son's voice looked over to him in the arms of her first love and his father. She was in disbelief and so was Jon. This was the first time that they had looked each other in the eyes and they were shocked to see how much each other changed.

They didn't come too until James wiggled out of Jon's arms and ran over to Brie hugging her leg. "Mommy you's okay?" he then asked her.

"Yes baby I'm find but you not that you aren't supposed to take off like that. You had Bryan and I scared to death," Brie said as she picked him up and hugged him tight. She never wanted to be that scared again.

"Your mommy is right James you need to stay with us from now on," Bryan said as he rubbed his soon to be step son's head. "Thanks for finding him. He wasn't any trouble as her?" he then asked Jon.

Jon shook his head, "No not at all. As soon as he found me I knew that I had to find his parents right away."

Bryan shook Jon's hand and said, "I'm Bryan by the way and this is my fiancée Brie and her other son Xavier." He was so excited to meet him that he forgot that this was the boys' father.

"Oh yeah I believe that I have umm…met your fiancée before. How are you Brie, it's been a long time," Jon told his ex as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. This was real awkward.

"I'm umm…doing great and yeah it's been awhile," Brie said smiling with the same smile that he had fallen in love with years ago.

Bryan knew that he had to give them some space to talk, so he said, "Well I'll just give you two a few minutes to talk. I'm gonna take the boys to find Seth Rollins so that Xavier doesn't feel left out."

That's when Jon pulled out his phone and said, "Here I'll even help you guys out. Despite us being enemies on T.V. we are best friends in real life." He then walked away for a second to call Colby. "Okay he said that he is on his way. It'll just be second," he then said when he came back.

"Oh great thanks for that. I know that they boys will get a real kick out of it especially Xavier," Bryan smiled as he pulled the boys aside to wait for Colby.

With the boys and Bryan now gone, Jon had pulled Brie aside so that they could talk some more in private. They ended up finding some seating in the corner and they sat there for a while not saying anything for a few minutes. "So umm…you umm…look nice," Jon said finally breaking the silence.

"Oh umm thank you," Brue said as she straightened out her clothes. "I didn't know what to wear so I just threw on some jeans and a t-shirt."

"Well I like it, but of course you look great in anything," Jon told her causing Brie to blush. "So umm…how have you been?"

Brie moved a piece of hair away from her face and said, "I've been doing well. I've just been busy with work, the boys, and planning my wedding." She didn't mean rub her new life in his face, but she just wanted him to know that was okay with him leaving her.

Jon just nodded, "Oh that's cool. Bryan seems like a really nice guy for you and I am really happy that you found someone. It seems like you have everything you have ever wanted as far as your life goes." The only problem was that he wasn't in it.

"Oh yes he is believe me. Bryan has helped me through a lot especially when it comes to the boys. I struggled with being a single parent in the beginning, but when Bryan came into my life it was like a godsend," Brie said with a smile on her face.

"Wait you're a single parent? I thought for sure that Bryan was the father of your kids," Jon asked in confusion. Then again it cleared up the confusion as to why the boys didn't look Brie or Bryan.

Brie just looked at Jon nervously and hoped he didn't put two and two together about the boys, "No Bryan isn't there father. Their real father isn't in the picture. It's just been me and thankfully my mom that has raised them since they were born. I wouldn't change it for the world though, because I love my boys very much."

Hearing that the boys had no real father in their lives kind of pissed Jon off. He couldn't believe that there was some asshole out there that got Brie pregnant and left her to raise twins all by themselves. "Wow Brie that is amazing. You are so strong for doing this all by yourself. You are doing a good job in raising them. James seems like a cool little dude and I bet Xavier is the same way."

"Yeah they are, I mean not a day goes by where they aren't making me laugh or smile. I love them so much," Brie chuckled. "Like I said, I wouldn't change anything in the world."

Just then Bryan, the boys, and Seth walked over to them and the boys looked very tired. "Hey honey I am sorry to interrupt, but I think it is time for us to leave. The boys are starting to get cranky," Bryan told her.

Brie nodded and stood up, "Okay then, well Jon it was good to see you again and congrats on achieving you dreams. You look really good and I am so proud of you."

"Thank you and I'm happy for you too. Bryan please take care of Brie she is an amazing woman and should be treated with all the love and respect in the world," Jon told Bryan as he shook his hand. He then awkwardly gave Brie a side hug before he watched them walk away.

"So that was Brie huh?" Colby asked as he patted his friend on the back.

Jon nodded his head, "Yeah that was her. I can't believe how much she has changed. She is like this whole new person that has a whole new life with two kids and a fiancé. I just can't believe it."

Colby just shook his head, "Well you didn't expect her to wait on you forever right. I mean it's been three years man. If she has moved on then you need to too. Now let's go get dressed and blow this popsicle stand. I am beat."

As they walked away, Jon felt his heart ache more for Brie. However Colby was right and he needed to try to move on. It was only far that he let Brie live her life and he live his.

* * *

**Oh man poor Jon. I think he still really loves her. I just hope that somehow they manage to make it back to each other. Also, how cute was James in bringing his parents together and he didn't even know it. Next time there is a lot of questions that will be asked and a big realization is revealed. **

**Please comment, suggest, or review please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	6. Red Flags

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for all of the love and support for me and this story. It means a lot to me and I hope that you continue it. Also to all of my U.S. readers, I hope that you all had a happy thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**That Was Awkward To Say The Least Between Jon And Brie But It Seems He Still Has These Feelings For Her But Is Trying To Move On Since She Has With Bryan And That Was Cute James Did Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Red Flags**

It had been well over a week since Jon and Brie had seen each other and so far Jon was having a difficult time dealing with it. His dreams about Brie had become a nightly basis, he was seeing her everywhere that he went, and he thought about her constantly. All of it was starting to drive him crazy!

Currently Jon was at his house that he had shared with his mother and he was sitting on the couch sulking. "Dude what is wrong with you and please don't tell me that this still has to do with that Brie chick," Colby asked him. He came into town to see how his friend was doing.

"She's not some chick Lopez and yes I am thinking about her," Jon snapped at her. "I thought that if I ever saw her again it would be okay, but it wasn't. Seeing her again just made me want her back more especially now that she is getting married."

"It sounds to me like someone is jealous," Diana said coming into the living room with a tray of drinks. "Maybe seeing another man in her life is making you yearn of what you had planned with Brie in the first place."

Jon thought about it and agreed, "Yeah I guess you're right mom, but that still doesn't help the fact that I still love her. Even after all these years I still want to be with Brie. It just hurts too see that she doesn't want to be with me."

Colby could see that his friend was hurting and that made him upset, "Look man I know that you are hurting, but you can't let this keep you down. It's only fair for you to move on too especially after she obviously has moved on a lot quicker than you have seeing that she has a fiancé and two kids."

"Oh my I guess that Colby does have a point there son," Diana told him. "Not only that, but say that Brie somehow still loves you and leaves her fiancé for you, how do you expect to deal with not just one kid, but two? Kids are a lot of work Jon and especially when you have to deal with their other parent. You are going to have to deal with their real father too."

"Well I don't know about that one mom, because Brie told me that there is no father in her sons' lives. She has been raising them all on her own. I am though willing to be that father figure to them if it means that I can be with the love of my life. I met her son James and I really liked him," Jon told them.

Colby let out a smile, "Yeah they were kind of cool and I really liked Xavier. He still likes me even though I turned on The Shield."

Diana just shook her head, "Still guys this is someone's life that we are talking about here. You just can't make this woman throw her whole life away for you Jon and like you said, you don't know if she even wants to be with you again."

"I know that man and that's why I didn't ask her to come with me when I left Arizona. I knew that she was capable of living a life without and I guess that's what happened. Honestly I am happy that Brie has made a life for herself I really am," Jon said softly.

Later on that night, Jon had retired to his bedroom where he sat on his bed looking at old of Brie and him on his phone. Even after all of these years Jon still found a hard time in deleting the photos. He found that on a bad day he could pull up one of the pictures and instantly feel better. Even though picture form Brie was still able to calm him down.

This one picture that Jon was looking at was one he took on their one year anniversary. On that particular night, he had taken Brie to a fancy restaurant where they ate and danced the night away. Then he had taken her back to his place where they passionately made love for hours on end. The picture occurred as Brie laid sound asleep cuddled into Jon's chest and Jon had snapped the photo of them. They both looked so peaceful and young and Jon wished that they could go back to that.

As Jon sat there thinking about the "what if's", there was a knock on the door and in walked in Colby pulling him out of his thoughts. "Hey man what's going on?" Jon asked him as he moved over so Colby could sit down.

"Not much I just umm…needed to talk to you about some things," Colby told him. "First of all I know that it sounds like I am an unsympathetic bastard who couldn't care less about how you are feeling, but I am the complete opposite. I really care you Jon and it just gets me mad that you are putting yourself in this situation. I love you man I don't want to see you get her."

"I love you too man. You are like the brother that I have never had. Now what is really going on man, because I feel that there is more to this little visit?" Jon asked him.

Colby sighed and said, "Well umm…even though I don't like this whole Brie situation, but there is something with it that is really bothering me. Now before I tell you what has been playing in my head since I met Brie and her family, I need a few questions answered. So I guess the first one is, did Brie say how old her sons were."

Jon shook his head, "No she never told me how old the boys were, but James did and he said that he and his brother were two years old. Where are you going with his man?"

Colby just sat there not saying anything but it looked like he was in deep thought. Then out of nowhere he shouted, "Holy shit, holy shit," and began pacing back and forth. "Quick Jon tell me when the last time you and Brie got it on."

"Umm…it was about three years ago right before I left Arizona for Ohio," Jon said looking at Colby with a weird look on his face. He didn't know what the hell Colby was thinking about, but it was really starting to freak him out.

"Okay, okay let's see," Colby said out loud still pacing. "You guys had sex three years ago then give or take 9 months for that process…and then take into account the blond hair blue eyes…oh my god Jon."

By that time Jon had become real frustrated with not getting answers from his friend. So when Colby finished his sentence, Jon jumped up and shouted, "What, what the hell is it Colby? You are in here walking around like a crazy man and that's my job. So will you please tell me what is going on in that head of ours?"

Colby looked at Jon with a nervous look on his face and took a step back, "Well umm…I umm…I think you may want to sit down before I tell you. I don't want you to pass out on the floor." Knowing that Colby wouldn't continue until he did what he was told, Jon took a seat and waited for Colby to continue. "Okay so now what I am about to tell you may seem impossible, but I think I am 95% correct in what I am thinking."

"So just tell me Colby please. Like I said, you are like my brother and that means that I will trust you in whatever that you have to say. Please Colby tell me," Jon pleaded with his best friend.

"Okay I will tell you, but you need to listen to everything that I have to say before you shut me down," Colby told him still as nervous as can be. "Now ever since I met Brie and her family, something doesn't feel right about this whole situation. I couldn't really place my finger on it, but I knew that something wasn't right. It was like she was hiding something from you and didn't want to tell you. It all started when I saw that the boys had blond hair and blue eyes and they didn't match Brie and Bryan. I didn't want to bring it up at the time, but I knew that was like a red flag. Then when you said downstairs that the boys didn't have a father and then up here told me how old the boys were and when the last time you and Brie got it on, it raised more red flags. Now when I added all those red flags up, only one scenario comes to mind. So I guess what I am trying to say is, I think you are the father to James and Xavier."

* * *

**Oh man Colby figured it out. It took a little time obviously, but I guess he was able to put the pieces together than Jon couldn't. I can't wait to see what Jon's reaction will be when he sees that Colby is telling the truth. The next chapter is going to be real intense. Please let me know what you guys thought about this chapter!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	7. Realizing the Truth

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates lately. I am currently studying and in the middle of finals so finding time to write is a little difficult. Please bear with me until my finals are out of the way and I am able to update regularly. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**lunatic Queen who wrote:**

**Oh My God Oh My Oh My Wow You Go Set Can't Wait To See Jon Reaction To Seth Answer.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Realizing the Truth**

"So I guess what I am trying to say is that I think you are the father of James and Xavier," Colby told his best friend with truth and honesty in his voice.

Meanwhile Jon just sat there on the bed stone faced and not saying a thing. Colby really thought that his news might have broken or possible killed his friend because it didn't look like he was breathing. Then out of nowhere, Jon started to laugh hysterically.

"Are you okay man," Colby asked him a little nervously. Jon for sure was living up to his lunatic name now.

"Dude I am fucking awesome. That was a good little trick that you pulled on me Lopez. I was really starting to worry that I had two kids, because I know for a fact that I don't have any kids. Brie would have told me that night at the arena if I did," Jon continued to laugh.

Colby looked at Jon in disbelief, "But I', not messing with man. I am telling you that those kids are yours. I think Brie kept the truth from you for three years and who knows maybe forever if I didn't figure it out."

Jon just shook his head, "Then how do you explain it Colby, how do I know that those boys are mine without any proof? I mean I know for a fact that Brie's sister and brother would have come for ass if I had gotten Brie pregnant."

"Well maybe they didn't come after you because Brie told them not too. As for proof, I don't have DNA proof but I do have mathematical proof. See if you and Brie had sex probably unprotected if I might add before you left, then see more than likely got pregnant that night. So if she had gotten pregnant and if the boys weren't early, then she would have had them 9 months later. Now flash forward to now which is three years later which is 36 month and you subtract the 9 months for the boys to develop, that leaves you with 27 months which is about 2 years and 3 months the same age as the boys," Colby said confidently like he solved all the mysteries of the universe.

"Okay, okay Einstein I get it. Now say that I am starting to believe you, what are I supposed to do about it now? It seems that Brie doesn't want me to be a part of the boys' lives and the boys seem pretty attached to that Bryan guy anyways," Jon said folding his arms still not wanting to believe that this was real.

Colby was starting to get real frustrated with his best friend, "What are you supposed to do? You are supposed to go after her for answers that's what. I mean all week you have been moping around saying that you want Brie back and now that you have a reason too, you don't want to interfere in her life. Are you fucking bipolar or something?"

Now Jon was getting angry because he didn't like being yelled at, "Hey don't yell at me okay. This whole thing is confusing the hell out of me and I having mixed emotions about. I mean just a few minutes ago I was a single guy whose only care in the world is my job and now suddenly I'm a possible father whose sole responsibility is to make sure that my kids are taken care of. I'm starting to freak out here man." In a split second his fear started to turn into a full blown panic attack.

"Oh shit not this again just try to calm down and breathe," Colby told him as he too started to freak out. "I'm gonna go get your mom," he then took off to go find Diana to help out.

Within seconds Diana was at her son's side helping him calm down, "Alright Jon calm on breathe with me, that's it. Now Colby tell me what the hell happened?"

"Well umm…we were just talking about the whole Brie situation again and I put two and two together that Brie's sons might actually be Jon's as well. I told Jon about it and as you can see, he started to freak out," Colby told her nervously.

Diana let out a sigh, "You found it out too huh?"

Both Colby and Jon nodded. "So…so what do I do now mom?" Jon asked her when he was finally able to calm down.

"Well I guess the most obvious thing to do is to go talk to Brie and demand that she tells you the truth otherwise you aren't going to let this go. It is only fair that you have a chance to be in the boys' lives if you are indeed their father," Diana told him with only his best interest at heart.

Jon really took the time to listen to his mother and realized that she was right. He did deserve to know the truth and if the boys were his, then he deserved to be the father that he had always wanted to be to their kids. Now all he had to do was get to Arizona fast enough and that's exactly what he did.

As soon as he realized what he had to do, Jon hoped on a plane to Arizona and it was the most nerve wrecking flight of his life. He thought about the fact that Brie was possibly lying to him and what he would say to her and then he thought about the boys. Realizing that he might be a father was starting to change his whole perspective on things and he thought that it might be fun to be a dad to those two little boys. But first he needed to know the truth.

However right when the plane landed did Jon figure out that he had no clue where on earth Brie lived. Sure he could spend forever looking her up in the phone book, but instead he did the next best thing and went to her mother's. He figured that if Brie wouldn't give him answers then Kathy would.

Pulling his rental car into Kathy's driveway made all of Jon's memories of being in her house come flooding back to him. It was like he had never left and was picking right back up from where he left. Approaching the door, Jon took a deep breath and gave three short knocks on the door.

Then the locks began to unlock and when the door opened, Kathy appeared there in shock, "Oh my god Jon is that you?" There was no way that the man that broke her daughter's heart was standing on her doorstep.

"Yes Kathy it's me. Can I please come in, we really need to talk," Jon told her with a silent plead on his face.

"Okay come on in," Kathy sighed as she let in her home for the first time in three years. "So what can I do for you Jon?"

Jon sighed and said, "Well I don't know if Brie told you or not, but we saw each other about a week ago when she and her boyfriend went to see me wrestle. It was nice seeing he again, but there was something that threw me and my friend for a loop, it was her two sons."

Kathy head shot up and she looked at Jon real nervously, "Oh yeah I think she told me about it. She said that her and the boys had a blast watching you and all of your friends wrestle."

"Yeah they even ran into me backstage and I was able to meet James my number one fan. He seems like a good kid and so does his brother Xavier. It's just a shame that they don't have a real father figure in their lives," Jon said trying to imply that he knew that truth.

"What are you getting at Jon? I'm afraid that I am not following you," Kathy told him not wanting to say anything that Brie wouldn't want her too.

Jon knew that the time for beating around the bush was over and he wanted the truth now, so he looked at Kathy and said, "Look I know the truth about the boys Kathy, but to confirm my suspicions I want to know now, so please tell me, are they my sons?"

Kathy knew that she was in a corner that she couldn't get herself out of. On one hands she promised her daughter that she would never say anything to Jon if she ever saw him again, but on the other hand she knew that it wasn't right to keep her grandsons' from their true father. "Okay Jon I'll tell you, but you have to understand that Brie had her reasons for keeping the truth. So as far as the boys' paternity is concern, Jon you are…."

Unfortunately Kathy couldn't finish her sentence, because in walked in JJ and as soon as he saw Jon, he saw red, "You, you have a lot of nerve showing your face here considering what you did to my little sister you son of a bitch! I promised myself that if I ever saw your face here again I would knock your teeth in and that's what I am going to do!"

JJ took off towards Jon with the look of a killer written all over his face. He wanted to tear Jon from limb to limb and no one was going to stop him including Jon. That's because by the time JJ reached Jon, poor Jon didn't get a chance to protect himself and he was immediately hit with a left hook to the face and then another before everything went black.

However the last thing Jon saw before he hit the glass table next to him and blacked out was a scream coming from the front door and when he looked, he saw Brie standing there with James and Xavier standing right by her side.

* * *

**Oh man I can't believe that Seth and Diana figured it out that Jon is the father to Brie's twins. I'm kind of sad that though that it took Jon longer to figure to it out. Thankfully he did though and even though things kind of turned badly for Jon when he got to Kathy's house, I'm glad that he might get the truth from Brie now.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest thing please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	8. Coming Clean

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for all of the love and support that you have been giving me. It means a lot and please keep it up as well as the reviews. They let me know if I am doing a good job or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**I'm Glad That Jon Knows That James And Xavier Are His Even Through It Awhile For Him To Know The Truth And I Hope Brie Can Clean About It Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Coming Clean**

"Oh my god, what did you do?!" Brie yelled at her brother while trying to comfort her crying sons who just saw their uncle knockout one of their favorite wrestlers.

"What, that asshole got what he deserved especially after all the shit that he put you through," JJ spat at the unconscious Jon.

While Brie tended to the boys, Kathy had walked up to her son and smacked him in the head, "What is wrong with you JJ? I never raised you to attack someone like that. You damn well know that while yes Jon did get Brie pregnant, Brie was the one that decided to raise James and Xavier by herself. Now help me get Jon up and to the hospital. I'm afraid that he has a lot of pieces of glass in him."

As Kathy and JJ got Jon off of the ground, Brie had gathered up the boys and rushed them to the car. "Mommy is Dean otay?" James asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yes baby he is going to be okay. We just have to take him to the doctors for his boo boo. Xavier how are you doing?" she asked her other son.

"Unky JJ is a meanie mommy. He hurted Dean," Xavier said with a quivering lip. He had never seen his uncle hit anyone before and it scared him.

Brie could see that and was quick to comfort her sons and hugged and kissed both of them until the calmed down, "I know he scared you guys, but your Uncle JJ still loves you guys and would never hurt you. Everything is going to be okay you'll see. Now let's go make sure that your da…I mean Dean is okay."

Brie then got in the front seat of her car and followed behind Kathy, JJ, and Jon in the other car as they all drove to the hospital to get Jon checked out. As they drove on, Brie couldn't help but freak out on the inside. She just wanted to make sure that Dean was okay and to find out why he was at her mother's house.

About an hour later, the shaken up Garcia-Colace family was patiently waiting for the doctor to come up to update them on how Jon was doing. With JJ on the opposite side of the room looking pissed off, that left Brie and Kathy to talk alone.

"So mom, why was Jon at your house in the first place?" Brie asked her mother while she held a sleeping Xavier in her arms.

"Well he came to seek the truth about the boys' paternity actually," Kathy told her. She had been waiting for this day to come for a long time, but Brie on the other hand wasn't.

Brie had always thought that she was never going to see Jon again, so there was no need to prepare herself to him the truth ever. Sighing, she turned to her mom and asked, "So what do I do now mom? I never thought that I would be in this situation."

Kathy placed her hand on her daughter's and said, "You need to tell Jon the truth. If he came all this way to confront you about the boys, then I don't think he will turn them down now."

"Yeah I guess you're right mom. I do need to talk to Jon, but I'm just afraid that he is going to hate me. However, what is more important to me are my sons and they deserve to have not only a soon to be step father in their lives, but their real father as well. That's the way that it has to be," Brie sighed knowing that she needed to be truthful with Jon.

A few minutes later a doctor came out looking for them, "The family for Jon Good?"

"That's us," Brie said as she stood up and held on to Xavier. "How is he doing?"

"Mr. Good is doing just fine. He doesn't have a concussion or any serious injuries from the hit to the head or the fall. He does however have a lot of cuts on his right side, but should go away in time as well as the black eye that he is starting to get. If you would like to see him, he is in room 127," the doctor told them before leaving.

Brie didn't have to be told twice and quickly handed Xavier over to the still pissed JJ and took off down the hallway to Jon's room. Quickly finding it, she slowly peeked inside and saw Jon laying there with his eyes closed, so she quietly walked in and took a seat in the chair next to his bed.

Feeling a presence beside him, Jon opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Brie sitting there next to him, "Hey girl how's it going?"

"It's going alright," Brie chuckled. "How are you feeling?" she knew that he had to be hurting a little bit since he wasn't exactly superman.

"Eh I feel okay considering that I got punched in the face and fell through a glass table," Jon chuckled. He always knew how to make light out of a bad situation.

Brie on the other hand shook her head, "That's not funny Jon you scared everyone including the boys. They don't always get to see their uncle punch their fa…"

Jon raised his eyebrow waiting for Brie to finish her sentence, but she never did, so he gave her a little encouragement to do so, "You can go ahead and tell me Brie, because I already know the truth. Oh and I am not going to be mad either. I'm just hurt that you were never going to tell me that I have two sons."

"I'm sorry Jon I really am. I just didn't want to add any more stress to your life seeing that you were trying to make it to the WWE while taking care of your sick mother. How is she doing by the way?" Brie asked him with tears in her eyes feeling like an entire weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Oh she is doing great," Jon smiled. "She is 100% cancer free and is living with me in Vegas. I figured that after Ohio and Florida, we need a new fun place to live. Anyways back to the topic at hand. What are we going to do about the boys now? I have always wanted to be father to our possible children and now that we have them, I want to chance. Please Brie give me that chance to be the father that I know I can be."

Looking deep into his eyes, Brie knew that he was telling the truth and to be honest, she was a little shocked. She expected Jon to be upset with her, but she never expected to have him pleading with her to be in the boys' lives. It is really a heartbreaking sight to see him do that, because he shouldn't have to.

Knowing that she had to do the right thing, Brie decided to throw caution to the wind and nodded her head, "Yes Jon I will you that chance, but we have to take it slow for the boys and my sake. This will be a big adjustment for the all of us."

"That's fine Brie I'll take it. I just want to be the father to our kids like I should have been all along. I'm not trying to blame you at all in saying that. I'm just really excited to be a dad and I promise you that I will be the best damn dad that I can be and I won't let any of you down."

* * *

**Awe Brie finally told Jon that he is a dad and he is really excited. That is so sweet. I am excited to see where this goes and see how the boys react when Brie and Jon tell them that he is their father. It is going to be a wild ride ahead for everyone. Please let me know what you thought about the chapter!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	9. Taking Things Slow

**Author's Notes:** **Once again, I just wanted to thank you guys for all the love and support for this story. It is good to know that you guys are enjoying this story Please keep up the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Grant who wrote:**

**I'm curious on how this is going to go, keep up the good work**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 9-Taking Things Slow**

The next day Jon was getting out of the hospital after spending the night there for observation. He had called his mother to let her know what was going on and told her not worry because everything was going to be. He even told her that Brie had come clean about the boys being his and Diana was ecstatic to become a grandmother and Jon reassured her that when everything settled down hopefully within the next month he would bring the boys to meet her. Right now though he had to make good with Brie and the boys and was waiting for Brie to pick him so that he could do that. Little did he know though that Brie was at home having a heated discussion with Bryan.

At Brie and Bryan's House…

"I just don't understand why he has to stay here with us," Bryan told Brie as they were making up the guest room for Jon to stay in.

"Because I don't want him staying at some hotel that's why," Brie told him right back. "Look I know that you might be uncomfortable having my ex staying with us, but you need to remember that he is the boys' father and they need to get to know each other better."

Both Brie and Jon agreed to take things slow with the boys and to not tell them that Jon was their father just yet. Instead Jon wanted to let the boys get comfortable with him and being around him first before they said anything. Luckily he had a week to get things done, because that was the amount of time that the WWE was giving him off to spend time with his new sons.

Bryan however wasn't amused with their decision. "I get that they need to develop a relationship and all, but why can't he stay at your mother's house? I just have a feeling that things are going to be awkward," Bryan sighed.

"Well I promise you it's not going to be awkward unless you make things awkward. As for him staying with my mother, he can't because JJ is staying there while he visits and they can't stand each other. I mean JJ sent Jon to the hospital for crying out loud. No he is going to stay here and that's the end of it," Brie told him with her mind already made up.

"Alright fine he could stay here, but as soon as he starts to make any kind of trouble he is out of here," Bryan told her as he went to his room to lay down for a bit.

Brie just sighed and shook her head as she went to check on her sons who were in their room taking an afternoon nap. Seeing that they were still asleep and would probably stay asleep for a while, Brie told Bryan that she would be back and left to go pick up Jon at the hospital.

About 20 minutes later, Brie pulled up to the loading area of the hospital where she saw Jon smoking a cigarette waiting for her. "I am so sorry I'm late Jon, I had to stop at my mom's to pick up the bags that you left here," Brie told him as Jon got into the car.

"Hey it's alright I don't mind at all. Thanks for getting my stuff by the way and for letting me stay at your place. I really appreciate it Brie," Jon told her as he put his hand on hers and they instantly felt a spark between them.

"It's umm my pleasure really," Brie said nervously as she pulled her hand away. "I want you to get to know your sons a little bit before you have to get back on the road and staying with us is the best way how."

Jon smiled, "Again thank you for letting me in their lives. It really means a lot to me. Anyways since we have a drive ahead of us, why don't you tell me more about the boys. I want to know everything about them."

Brie nodded and said, "Well for one they are born on February 27th and were about a month earlier. Thankfully they were very healthy. James was the first one born and Xavier was born second obviously. Right away I knew that even though they were twin, they were so different from each other. James is just like you in every way. He is bold, daring, a little lady killer, and boy does he get grumpy like you fast. Xavier on the other hand is all me. He is quite, smart, loves to ready, and is a total cuddlier. Xavier is my little baby and James is my little man."

"Man they sound incredible and I am so excited to be their father. I just hope that they adjust to me well. I want to be in their lives and I want them to love me," Jon said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hey they will love you Jon you'll see. It may just take them awhile, but they will love to have you as a father and will be very lucky to have a dad as a professional wrestler. Not only that, but when James sees you at the door, I think he will have a little heart attack," Brie and Jon both laughed.

By the time that they pulled into Brie's driveway, Jon was on filled in on the lives of James and Xavier. He learned their likes, dislikes, and everything else about them and he loved it. As they gathered up his things and carried them to the front door, Jon started to get more nervous as he was about to see the boys as his sons for the first time.

Walking inside, Jon and Brie found the house awfully quite considering that two little two year old twin boys lived there. They then heard little footsteps coming their way and when they looked down, they saw Xavier standing there rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Then in an instant his little eyes grew wide and he took off towards the direction of his room shouting, "Brover, brover wake up. Dean Amrose is here!"

Both Jon and Brie laughed at his cuteness. "See Jon they alright like having you here so stop worrying," Brie told them as they walked into the living room to sit down.

Then again they heard tiny feet running towards them and this time it was James that shouted, "Dean yous here, yous weally here! Are you otay?"

"Yeah little man I'm fine," Jon told him as he picked up James and sat him on his lap. He then did the same with Xavier and asked, "How about you guys, are you okay?"

Both boys nodded their heads. "Dean why are yous here?" Xavier then asked him.

"Well I came here to see you guys and your mommy. I thought that we could play and hang out. Is that okay with you guys?" Jon asked his sons.

They nodded their heads again before they hopped off of his lap and took his hands in theirs dragging him to their room to play. Meanwhile Brie sat there with a big smile on her face. She hoped that this was the start of a great father son relationship.

* * *

**Awe that was a cute chapter. I can't wait to see how Jon's relationship with the boys will grow. I just hope that nothing happens between him and Bryan, because Bryan doesn't seem to like Jon staying with them. So what do you guys think?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	10. Babysitting

**Author's Notes:** **Oh god thank you so much for all of the reviews. We are already at 50 reviews and it is incredible. I really appreciate them and thank you so much once again. I hope that you continue to read and enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Makenzie who wrote:**

**I just absolutely love how Jon wants to be in his kids life and I hope Dean and Brie get back together c:**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

**A/N: In this story Jon's middle name is going to be Dean which is why Brie gave of the boys a piece of Jon's name. **

* * *

**Chapter 10-Babysitting**

It had been three days since Brie had allowed Jon into the boy lives and so far it had been fantastic. Jon loved waking up to the boys sneaking into his room to wake him and he loved putting them to bed by telling the some wrestling stories which of course he made the G rated. The rest of the days were filled with him playing with his sons and taking them to places like the pizza parlor or out to the park. So far he loved being dad even though the boys didn't know that he was their dad just yet.

The other thing that Jon loved was spending time with Brie. Sure they weren't in a relationship or anything like that, but Jon loved seeing her every day and started to recall all the wonderful moments that he and Brie used to have together. Whether it was them getting coffee or just watching the boys play, Jon found himself staring at Brie's beauty and wishing that she was his again.

However he knew that he couldn't do that because of Bryan. Ever since Jon had been in their house, Bryan and Jon had barely spoken to each other. They only time that the saw each other was when Bryan was leaving for work or when he came home and they sat down to eat dinner. Sure it was cool seeing Jon was a WWE superstar when they first met, but now Bryan saw him as a threat to the life that he was trying build with Brie and the boys. So needless to say, there sure was a lot of tension in the house.

Brie however had a plan to change that and she planned to take Bryan out to dinner to find out what his problem was and to reassure him that she and the boys weren't going anywhere. The only problem was that Jon would be the one to babysit the boys for the first time and she was real worried.

"Okay so if there is an emergency call me first, then my mom, and then 911. Also I wrote down Daniel's number as well the number to the restaurant. Make sure that the boys take a bath before bed time and make sure that they are in bed no later than 9:30. We should be out later than 11:00," Brie told Jon as she read down the list that she had made earlier in the day.

"Alright mom relax I have everything under control," Jon laughed. "You just go out and have fun while I'll hold the fort down. When you come home I promise that the house will still be standing and the boys will be safely asleep tucked inside their beds."

Sighing, Brie nodded and walked over to the boys, "Okay you two, you need to be good for Jon. Mommy and Bryan are going out and we will be back later. I love you guys and see you when we get back."

She then kissed their heads and gave them a hug goodbye. Brie then smiled and waved at Jon goodbye while Bryan just walked out the door not saying a word to anyone. The boys quickly ran to the window where they waved goodbye to their mom and watched her and Bryan drive away.

"So what do you boys want to do now?" Jon asked his sons. While James thought about what he wanted to do, Jon looked at Xavier and noticed that he was a little green. "Xavier are you feeling alright?" he asked the young boy.

"I no feel good," Xavier whined and kept playing with his ear.

Jon quickly picked him up and put his hand on his forehead, "Yeah you are feeling a little warm buddy. How about I put a movie on in your room and you can lie down?"

Xavier shook his head, "I no want my oom. I stay wif you." Anytime he was sick, Xavier wanted to cuddle with someone and he didn't want to be left alone.

"Okay we can do that. James, why don't you pick a movie and then we can watch it together in my room. I'm going to put your brother in your pajamas then I'll help you put the movie on." Jon told his other son as he walked to the twins' bedroom to get their pajamas.

Once Xavier was in his pajamas and was tucked into Jon's bed, James was still trying to pick out a movie so Jon took that time to call his mom for help. "Hey Jon is everything alright?" Diana asked her son.

"Umm kind of mom, I am in the middle of babysitting the boys and I think that Xavier might be sick. He was a fever and he keeps playing with his ear," Jon told her. He had never taken care of a sick kid before and he found that he was dealing with it surprisingly well.

"Well it sounds to me like the poor little guy has an ear infection. You used to do the same thing when you were little. As for treating it there is nothing you can do until he goes to the doctor. In the meantime see if Brie has any children's pain reliever, read the directions, and then give him some of that. Also make sure that he drinks a lot of juice and gets some rest," Diana told him.

Jon did what he was told and went to Brie's medicine cabinet to see if she had anything for Xavier, "Alright mom I think I found some. I'll give it to him and tell Brie that he is sick when she gets home. Thanks a bunch mom you have been a big help."

Diana smiled, "Anytime son it's my job to help you with my grandkids whenever you need it. Now make sure to take lots of pictures for me and I will see you soon."

"Alright mom I will bye," Jon told her and hung up the phone. He then walked back to the bedroom where he gave Xavier the medicine, put James in his pajamas, and put the movie on before he snuggled into her bed with his two sons.

About half way through the movie, Brie and Bryan had come home after a less than stellar dinner. They somehow managed to talk about what Bryan's deal was and Brie found out that Bryan was concerned with losing her and the boys to Jon. Brie kindly let him know that they weren't going to go anywhere, but that he did need to voice his feelings to Jon because Jon was going to be around for a long time.

Walking into boys' room, Brie was surprised to not see them in their beds but she figured that they were more than likely in Jon's room since they had a tendency of going in there. She just hoped that they didn't give Jon a hard time and that Jon wasn't freaked out in watching the boys all by himself.

As she approached Jon's door, she heard faint voices coming the room. "Dean, why mommy call yous On?" James asked his father while Xavier was sound asleep next to them.

"She calls me Jon, because that is my real name James. See I have two names just like you and your brother. My name is Jon Dean, but I use Dean when I am wrestling in the ring," Jon tried to explain to his two year old son the best that he could.

"Oh I's got two names too and so do my brover. I's Ames Dean and my brover is Avier On," James told him as he counted each of their names with his fingers.

Jon smiled, "Well James Dean I think it is time for us to go to bed. It is way past your bedtime and I don't want your mommy to be mad at me."

James nodded and cuddle next to Jon to keep warm. However before they closed their eyes, James hugged him and said, "I wuv yous On."

"I love you too little man," Jon said with tears in his eyes. He was never a real emotional man, but hearing his son say that he loved him made Jon's heart swell with pride.

He was so thankful that Brie let him into their lives and that the boys were already comfortable with him being there. The next step though was telling the boys that he was their father and Jon couldn't wait for that day to come. Until then he kissed the boys and slowly closed his eyes dreaming of the day where they would be a true family with Brie right by his side.

* * *

**Awe that was such a cute chapter. I like how Jon is already adjusting to be a father and it has only been a couple of days. I just hope that Brie could see that too and that they get to tell the boys about Jon as soon as possible. I just don't want Bryan to ruin anything and try to ruin the relationship that Jon is trying to build with the boys.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	11. Talking It Out

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or followed this story. It means a lot to me and please keep them coming. They help guide this story in the way that you guys want. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**That Was A Sweet And Cute Chapter And Am Glad Jon Is Used To Being A Dad To James And Xavier Looks He Excited About It And Brie Sees That As Well And Hope Bryan Doesn't Do Anything To Mess Up Jon Relationship With The Kids Cant Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 11-Talking It Out**

The next morning Jon was awoken by the sound of whimpering next to him and when he looked over at Xavier, the young boy was drenched with sweat and was playing with his ear again. Jon's heart immediately broke when he saw his son so sick and he didn't like it one bit.

Carefully getting out of bed making sure to not wake up James, Jon picked up Xavier and held him close against his bare chest to give him some comfort, "Come on buddy let's go get you some more medicine."

Jon then carried Xavier to the kitchen where he sat Xavier on the counter to give him some more medicine to help his fever. "I no feel good," Xavier cried as he reached out for Jon again.

"I know you don't buddy and I'm sorry. Mommy will take you to the doctor's later and you'll feel better," Jon told him as he rocked his son in his arms.

Meanwhile Brie had woken up when she heard Jon come out of his room. Quickly getting up and putting on her robe, Brie walked out of her room and to the kitchen where she assumed Jon had went too. When she stopped just outside the kitchen, Brie saw that most beautiful sight when she saw Jon cuddling his son close. There was just something about a man holding his child that made Brie weak in the knees.

"Is everything alright in here?" Brie asked as she walked into the room making her presence known.

Jon turned to look at her and shook his head, "No think Xavier may be sick. He was complaining that he wasn't feeling good last night and he still has a fever like he did last night. I gave him some children's pain reliever that I found and some juice to help with his fever, but I don't think that is working. You may need to take him to the doctor since he has a possible ear infection."

"Oh poor baby, mommy will make a doctor's appointment as soon as they open up. In the meantime do you want to go lay down with mommy for a bit?" Brie asked Xavier as she ran her hand through his sweaty hair.

Xavier shook his head and buried his head into Jon's shoulder, "I's want Jon."

Jon laughed and kissed his little head while Brie looked at her son in disbelief. He had never turned her away like that before and he didn't even go to Bryan when he was sick, so seeing him in the arms of someone else was a bit of shock. Then again maybe it was just natural for Xavier to want to be with his father even though he didn't know it yet.

With his legs now getting tired, Jon walked into the living room and sat down in a rocking chair while Brie followed and wrapped them in a blanket to keep them warm. "So how was your dinner with Bryan?" Jon asked Brie as he kissed Xavier's head.

"Oh it went alright I suppose. We got to talk about a lot of things especially things about you," Brie told him. In fact he was the main topic of the night.

"Wow, I hope it was good things at least. I mean I hope that I'm not causing any trouble between you and Bryan. All I want to do is to get to know that boys and that's it," Jon told her. He didn't want to jeopardize his once chance to be in the boys lives and would walk a narrow straight line if he had too.

Brie shook her head, "Of course you didn't do anything wrong Jon. In fact it has been wonderful having you back in my life and be there for our sons. However, Bryan is a little worried that you have ulterior motives for being here. I told him that he was talking crazy, but he doesn't think so."

On one hand Jon felt a little good knowing that he was able to get under Bryan's skin, but he didn't want to do anything that could cost Brie and the boys the future that they planned to have with Bryan. "Oh well I promise you that I have no ulterior motives what so ever and I am willing to tell Bryan that myself if you want me to do that," he told her honestly.

"Actually if you can do that, it would be great. I told Bryan to talk to you about it too, but I have a feeling that he might not do it. Just tell him what you told me in that he has nothing to worry about and that you are only here for the boys," Brie said hoping that Bryan would listen to Jon.

"Okay I will do that, but only because you want me to," Jon smiled. He would do anything that she asked him to do and he really meant it.

* * *

A few hours later Brie had taken Xavier to the doctor's where she worked leaving Jon and Bryan to look after James. In that time she hoped that they would be civil with each other and talk.

Currently James and Jon were in the backyard in the sandbox making a sand castle. Jon loved spending time with his sons and learning everything about them in person. Right now he learned so much about James and he hoped that he got to do the same with Xavier when he got to feeling better.

As they were playing, Jon noticed that Bryan had come out of house and was sitting on the back porch with a cup of coffee in his hands. Knowing that Brie wanted them to talk, Jon figured now was a good time to do it. "Alright little man you stay here and finish playing while I go talk to Bryan okay," he told his son as he stood up and wiped the sand off of him.

"Otay On I pay," James smiled up at him and then returned to building his sandcastle.

With James taken care of, Jon walked over to Bryan and sat next to him. Unfortunately nothing was said for the first couple of minutes with both men just staring at James and thinking about these last couple of days.

However, after a while Brie finally looked at Jon and said, "I don't like you being here I hope you know that."

"I know you don't man, but I need to be here. I need to be here for my boys. In fact I should have been here since the beginning, but of course I wasn't," Jon sighed at the situation that he was in.

"I know that Jon and I would want what you do if I was in your situation, but you need to see where I am coming from. This has been my family for a while and I have been there for most milestones being that I was the boys only father figure. Now that you're here, I am beginning to feel like everything is being taken away from me," Bryan sighed.

Jon felt for the man he really did, but at the same time he felt that Bryan was being a little selfish, "Look Bryan I understand that you're afraid, but I am not going to take anyone away from you. Sure I may take the boys for a week or weekend down the road, but they will always be here with you. My work schedule won't let me be here all the time. As for Brie, she loves you and I will not make a move as long as you are in the picture I promise you that."

At first Bryan understood what Jon was saying and was going to agree with him, but when he heard what Jon had to say about Brie, that made him furious and he got up and walked from Jon making sure that he slammed the door on the way in.

Sighing and mentally cursing at himself, Jon got up and went back to play with James. He was glad that he and Bryan got to talking, but at the same time he didn't plan on making the situation between him and Bryan worse.

* * *

**Oh man that sucks ball big time. I thought for sure that things between Bryan and Jon were going to be okay, but I guess I was wrong. I do however understand Bryan's fear and Jon should take a small step back for the time being. This situation is new to everyone and they need to get comfortable first before anything major happens.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	12. Zoo Trip

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for all the love and support for this story as well as all my others. Please keep it up because it means a lot to me. Also I just wanted to wish everyone Happy Holidays and happy birthday to me tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I do own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Mikayla who wrote:**

**As each chapter goes by the more drama there is which makes me want me want to read each chapter over and over again3**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 12-Zoo Trip**

For the remainder of Jon's time off, things were very tense at Brie's house. When she came home from taking Xavier to the doctor's, she was able to feel it right away. She tried to ask Jon if he talked to Bryan like she had asked him too, but Jon just said yeah and to not worry about it. Needless to say when Brie didn't get any information out of Jon, she went to talk to Bryan about it and he told her the same thing. With neither man willing to talk about what had happened, Brie just dropped the subject matter and focused on the boys.

Sadly though, Jon's time at Brie and Bryan's house was coming to an end and tomorrow he had to fly back to Nevada to get his things and catch another flight to Raw. However, the plus side of things was that Jon had planned on taking the boys and Brie if she wanted to come to the zoo for one last epic day of fun.

As he walked into the living room, he saw Brie sitting on the couch giving Xavier the last of his medication. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" he asked his son messing with his hair.

"Yeah I's feel bedder," Xavier said as he sipped his juice.

"Good I'm glad you are feeling better buddy, because I was thinking that we could all go to the zoo today," Jon told his sons who were grinning from ear to ear.

Brie just smiled, "I think that is a great idea Jon. Let me go tell Bryan that we are going to leave and you can get the boys together and make us some lunch to take." She then got up off the couch to go search for Bryan.

Walking into the garage, she finally found fiancé fixing up his car that kept breaking down lately. "Hey beautiful what's up?" Bryan asked her as he wiped the grease off of his hands.

"Oh I just came to tell you that Jon is planning on taking the boys to the zoo and I was wondering if you wanted to go too," Brie told him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"As much as I would want too, I can't. I need to finish up my car and then I need to head into work for a little bit. You go ahead and go and have fun with the boys. Oh and don't worry about dinner cause I'll probably pick something up for us on my way home," Bryan told her as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

When the broke apart, Brie smiled and said, "Thank you so much for being so cool with the whole Jon situation. I know that it hasn't been easy on you having another man in the house, but I am so proud of you for handling it well. I love you."

Bryan smiled and gave Brie another kiss, "I love you too. Now go have fun with the boys and I'll see you soon." He then watched as Brie took off back inside the house leaving him alone once again.

About an hour later, Brie, Jon, and the boys were walking up the gates of the zoo looking very happy. This would be the boys first trip there and they were really excited. However both Jon and Brie were quick to tell them that they couldn't run off and they had to stay with them the whole time.

As they walked throughout the zoo, the boys were excited to see the polar bears, seals, and much to Brie's dismay, the snakes. That exhibit was particularly interesting because as they went around the corner to where the rattlesnakes were, she shouted in fear and ran straight into Jon arms. Jon wasn't even fazed by it and held her tight while the boys laughed hysterically. So for the remainder of the exhibit, Jon held Brie tight and neither one minded it.

The next exhibit that they went to was the monkey and gorilla exhibit and the boys especially Xavier loved it. "Wook mommy and On a monkey," Xavier shouted as he pointed to the monkeys that ran by them.

"Yeah and look there is a baby one like you guys," Brie said as she watched the mom and baby monkey play.

"Hey I no baby mommy, I big boy," James said folding his arms in disapproval.

Jon just laughed and picked up James and placed him on his shoulders, "That's right James you're a big boy and big boys like the lions not the monkeys."

As soon as he said that, James and Xavier started to get real excited and they wanted to go see the lions that were making noises off in the distance. So while Jon took them to see the lions, Brie went to go set up the lunch that Jon had packed them. A few minutes later after they got their fill of the lions, the Good boys went in search of Brie and found her sitting underneath a tree next to the duck pond that the zoo hand.

"So are you having a great time," Jon asked Brie as they watched the boys take the scraps of bread and feed them to the ducks.

"Yes I am having wonderful time. Thanks for bringing us here todays Jon. In fact thanks for everything that you have done for the boys since you have been here. I can tell that they really had a great time having you spend time with them," Brie smiled at him brightly.

Jon smiled back and said, "It was a pleasure so no need to thank me. I loved spending time with them and getting to know them. It's just gonna suck when I have to leave here tomorrow." As the day went on, Jon felt himself getting sad knowing that he had leave his sons behind while he had to work.

Knowing that he was upset, Brie thought that now would be a great time to tell him something that she wanted to for a while now. "Umm Jon, I think there is something that we need to talk about," Brie told him nervously.

"Okay sure what do you want to talk about?" Jon asked her hoping that it was something good and not bad.

"Well like I said earlier, this week has been great for both me and the boys. It was really good to see you again and I know that they boys it as well. With that being said, I think that it's time that we tell the boys that you are their dad," Brie said happily. She knew that this was the right thing to do and it needed to happen.

Jon just looked at Brie in disbelief, "Are…are you about that? I mean this is a big deal and I don't want the boys to be disappointed." He was beyond scared to death to tell the boys that he was their father and was afraid that he would get rejected by the boys.

Brie chuckled and took his hand into hers, "Hey they already love you so why would they reject you now? If anything they would be happy to know that they have Dean Ambrose as a father. So it is ultimately up to you if you want to tell them."

"You know what, yeah let's do it," Jon said taking a deep breath. This was either going to do really good or really bad.

"Okay great, James, Xavier can you come over here please!" Brie called out to her sons.

The boys quickly ran over to them and said, "Yeah mommy?"

In an instant Brie became very nervous, "Well we need to tell you guys something really important okay. So umm…do you remember when you asked me why you don't have a daddy and I told you that you do, but he couldn't see you." The boys nodded their heads so she continued, "Well I sort of talked to your daddy and he really wants to see you now."

"Weally, where he at?" James asked in excitement. He had been asking about his daddy a lot and was a little said that he didn't have one.

"He's right here James, I'm your daddy," Jon smiled nervously hoping that the boys would be happy about it.

However upon hearing the news that Jon was their father, the boys just stood there staring at Jon and not saying one word. The also had blank looks on their faces which made it really hard for both Jon and Brie to figure out what they were thinking. Maybe this thing was turning into a bad situation after all.

Then a few seconds later, the boys finally moved and turned to look at each other. It was like they were communicating telepathically before they let out a huge smiled and jumped into Jon's arms screaming, "Dada!"

Brie watched with tears streaming down her face as Jon and his sons began rolling around on the grass in happy mess. She had never seen her boys this happy before and she knew that they made the right decision in telling them about Jon. Her only regret was not finding Jon sooner and telling him about the boys.

* * *

**Hurray the boys know that Jon is their daddy. Finally I am so happy that Jon is getting closer to what he wants, a family. It was a little sketchy their when the boys didn't say anything, but maybe it was because they were in shock. I mean it's no every day that you learn that Dean Ambrose is your daddy.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	13. Leaving

**Author's Notes:** **Hey guys sorry for the long wait, but I had a very busy holiday. Anyways thanks for reviewing, favorite, and following me and all my stories. It means a lot to me and I love to see that you guys are enjoying this story. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Emeline who wrote:**

**My only suggestion is to keep writing because it gets cuter as I read each chapter**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 13-Leaving**

The next day was going to be the hardest day ever in Jon's life other than breaking up with Brie. Today was the day that he was going back to work and had to say goodbye to his two sons. After the great day that they had yesterday and telling the boys that he was their father, Jon couldn't bring himself to leave them, but he had too.

That morning Jon had woken up to the boys snuggled up against his chest and chuckled to himself because he still couldn't believe how much they looked like him. He knew that those blond curls would drive them crazy as they got older, but it was their bright blue eyes that would make up for it and help them get all the girls. Kissing their heads gently, Jon carefully got off the bed and headed to the bathroom to get a shower in before his long trip back to work began.

Meanwhile Brie had woken up and went to the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on and to find something to make for breakfast. With everything taken care of, she then went to see if the boys were up so that they could eat breakfast and say goodbye to Jon before he left. As she opened the door to Jon's room, she saw that the boys were sound asleep but there was no Jon in sight and even his bag was gone too. Brie suddenly became afraid and a little upset at the fact that Jon might have skipped town already without saying goodbye to anyone.

With Brie's heart shaking, the last place that Brie went into was the guest bathroom and when she opened the door, Brie was met with the glorious sight of Jon standing there in all his naked glory dripping wet from the shower that he just took.

"Oh god I'm so sorry," Brie yelped as she turned around and covered her eyes. She was so embarrassed.

"Hey it's alright Brie, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before," Jon chuckled as he slowly got dressed. "I mean we did make two great kids together."

Brie nervously ran her hands through her hair and said, "Still that's when we were together Jon. I'm engaged now and I'm not supposed to see any other men this way except for Bryan."

Jon just cringed, "Eww gross can we not talk about your naked fiancé please. Besides you accidently walked in on me and I'm sure that Bryan isn't going break up with you for that. Now what has you in such a rush that you walked in on me."

"Well first things first, are you decent yet?" Brie asked him.

"Yes princess I'm dressed, so you can calm down now," Jon told her as he packed up his dirty clothes and put them in his bag.

Brie finally turned around and said, "Hey I am calm okay, I was just freaking out because I thought you left without saying goodbye to anyone especially the boys."

Jon smirked, "Yeah I'm sure that's it Brie, but for the record I was never leave without telling my sons goodbye. I don't want them to hate me for making it seem like I abandoned them. Secondly we all know that you out of everyone would be the most upset if I just left."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Brie asked in confusion. She had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"It means that I was talking to your mom last night after we back from the zoo to tell her the good news and she told me something very interesting. She said that she has never seen you so happy in a while and said that it has all has to do with me being her again," Jon smiled.

Brie just stood there unable to say anything even though some of what Jon had said was true. However she couldn't tell Jon that, "No…no…that's not it at all. This whole week has made me happy because I got to see my sons happy."

Not buying her excuse one bit, Jon slowly walked up to Brie with a grin on his face and gently placed his hands on her hips, "Why is it that I don't believe you Brie? I know for a fact that other than the boys, me being here with you has been the highlight of my week."

"Jon…I…I…"

"Shh…just show me how you feel," Jon whispered to her as his lips got closer to hers.

Unfortunately before their lips got to meet, Xavier and James came running into the bathroom wrapping themselves around their parents legs, "Hi mommy, hi dada!"

Jon smiled and picked up Xavier while Brie picked up James. "Hey guys how did you sleep?" Jon asked his two sons.

"Good," the boys replied.

"That's great guys, now why don't we leave your daddy here to finish getting ready while we go and make breakfast," Brie told them knowing that they loved helping her make pancakes.

The boys however had other ideas, "No we stay wif dada,"

"Are you sure boys, because I need to shave and it's going to take a while," Jon explained to them.

The boys nodded, "Yeah we ave too."

Jon just chuckled as he and Brie sat the boys on the counter. Brie then watched the adorable sight of Jon putting shaving cream on the boys and pretended to shave their cheeks. Both parents were so focused on the boys that they forgot what could have happened if the boys didn't run into the bathroom and interrupt them.

Sometime later once the boys and Jon were shaved, they all gathered in the kitchen to eat pancakes that the boys helped Brie make. "So boys you guys know that your daddy has to leave today right?" Brie said to the boys.

"Why yous leave dada?" Xavier asked his father. He had gotten used to Jon being there and he didn't him to leave.

"Because I have to go back to work buddy. I need to go wrestle Seth again," Jon said as Xavier and James both climbed into his lap.

James then looked up at Jon with tears in his eyes and said, "I no want yous to go. Stay wif us peas dada."

Jon felt a lump in his throat, "I want to stay to buddy, but I need to go back to work. I promise you though that you can call me anytime you want and mommy can even let you talk to me on the computer. As soon as I get done, I will come back and see you okay?"

"We go wif you too?" Xavier then asked him.

"You can't go with him right now baby, but I promise that you can go with your daddy soon okay," Brie told her sons.

With that the boys immediately started to cry and Jon knew that he had to leave fast before it only got worse. Standing up with both boys in his arms, Jon walked over to the door and placed his sons on the ground. "I love you guys so much and I'll be back soon okay. Like I said you can call me anytime you want. You guys need to be strong and look out for each other and mommy okay," Jon told them as he kissed their head and wiped their tears away.

The boys nodded and hugged Jon tight, "Okay dada we wuv yous."

Jon hugged them back tightly before he stood up and did the same to Brie, "Thanks again for letting me be a father Brie. I am forever in your debt."

"It's no problem Jon because you helped give them to me too. Just don't take long to come back alright," Brie said as he hugged him with tears now running down her face.

"Yeah you can bet that I will be back as soon as I can," Jon told her as he placed as kiss on her cheek. He then grabbed his bags, gave the boys and Brie one last smile, and walked out the door.

As soon as he left, the boys erupted in a cry and Brie knew that these next couple of weeks or days was going to be the longest and hardest days to come.

* * *

**Oh man that was one sweet and sad chapter. I feel so bad for the boys because they just gotten used to Jon being there and just learned that he was their father and now he has to go and leave them. Also what about that seen in the bathroom with Jon and Brie huh? I think there are still some underlying feelings there.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	14. Video Chat

**Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry for the delay, but I had no computer for the past week. It was getting fixed so I couldn't update anything. Please forgive me and I hope that you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Grant who wrote:**

**As each chapter goes by, I can see the relationship between Brie and Jon getting more and more intense as it concerns if they'll get back together or not, and that makes a good story.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 14-Video Chat**

Two weeks, it's been freaking weeks since Jon had last seen James and Xavier and it was driving him crazy. Normally Jon would have worked four days and be off the other three days, but since Randy Orton was out with an injury Jon was forced to pick up the slack at work.

It pained him to be away from the boys for this long, but then again he knew that he was working to give the boys a better life than he had going up. Thankfully though Seth had helped him conquer technology by teaching him how to use his new IPAD in order to talk to the boys on Brie's computer.

Currently that's what Jon was doing now. After a particular tough match against Bray Wyatt, Jon decided that a nice hot bath was in order and he brought his IPAD with him in order to talk to the kids before they went to bed. It was something that he did every night since he left Arizona.

However as he started up his Skype and dialed Brie's phone number instead of seeing the voices face, Brie's face popped up on the screen and Jon didn't mind it one bit. "Hey girl how's it going?" Jon said smiling at the screen. It was so nice to see her beautiful again.

"Oh my god Jon, are you in the bathtub?" Brie laughed and covered her eyes. This was the last thing that she expected.

"Yes I am only because I had a tough match tonight and you do know that you don't have to close your eyes since you saw all of this the last time I was at your house," Jon flirted as he rubbed his bare chest.

Brie just blushed and rolled her eyes, "You are not going to let me live that down are you. You're just lucky that Bryan is working late tonight otherwise he would find where you are and kick your naked ass. Now did you want to talk to the boys?"

Jon laughed and shook his head, "Actually since I already have you on here, I want to talk to you about some things first before I talk to the boys. Mostly it's just things like child support and visitation rights."

"Okay sure I guess we do have to talk about that stuff," Brie said as she grabbed a pen and paper. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Well as for the child support, I was thing that I give you $3000 a month for clothes, shoes, toys, or whatever they may need. Then whenever I get a bonus or my merchandise royalties, I can give you more money," Jon told her.

Brie's eyes grew wide, "Oh my Jon that's way too much money you don't have to do that. Honestly I was thinking along the lines of $300 really we don't need all that money." She had made enough money herself to give her boys a good life and she didn't need all that help from Jon financially.

Jon however wasn't going to take no for an answer, "Yes Brie I am going to do this regardless of what you say. They are my sons too and they deserve the best seeing that I didn't have the best childhood growing up. Please Brie just let me do this."

"Alright fine," Brie sighed knowing that she wasn't going to win this one. "Now since we got that out of the way, what do you have in mind as far as custody arrangement for the boys? I hope it's nothing too crazy because they need a solid routine to stick to."

"Yeah I totally agree with you on that one Brie that's why I came up with a schedule that I think we can work on," Jon replied. "So I was thinking that since I don't have a lot time off, I want to make the most out of seeing my sons so I was thinking about renting a small house near where you live. That way on my short three days off, I can see the boys and hang out with them without barging in on you and Bryan. Also I was thinking that I could also give you and Bryan a break by taking the boys on the road with me for a week either at the beginning or ending of every month. I really want to take them to Vegas with me so that they could meet my mother. However I know that it all up to you and Bryan so if you need to talk to him about it first I understand."

Brie didn't even have to ask Bryan because she already knew her answer, "Look Jon I get that you want to include Bryan in everything because he is my soon to be husband, but I don't need his input on anything. If you want this schedule in order for you to see the boys, then let's do it. I'm sure that they boys would love to go on the road with you and watch you do your thing. Also as long as there is no monkey business, you can take them to Vegas with you. I want you in their lives as often as you can and if this is the only way how then so be it."

Jon smiled happily, "Thank you so much Brie I can't even tell you how happy I am knowing that you like my plan. Honestly I was a little afraid that you would turn me down and send me packing. I feel like I may have overstepped my boundaries with you."

"No way Jon I would never do that. You have no boundaries seeing that you are the boys' father. As long as you keep them safe and healthy, I have no problem with you taking them or spending time with them," Brie told him softly. It melted her heart knowing that Jon was talking his father duties with stride and wanted a full time role in the boys' lives.

"Again Brie just thanks for everything," Jon smiled again. "Now since we got all of the grown up things out of the way, can I please speak to the boys? I want to tell them goodnight before they go to bed." Brie just nodded and went to go get the boys.

A few minutes later Jon heard a fit of laughter coming from the other side of her computer and when Brie came back, she had James and Xavier in her arms. "Hi dada," the boys said when they saw Jon smiling back at them on the computer.

"Hey guys, boy you two are sure getting big. Have you been good boys for mommy while I've away?" Jon asked his sons.

"Yeah dada we big boys," they replied back to their father. Then James looked at the computer sadly and said, "Dada, when yous come home? I's weally miss yous."

Jon sighed and said, "I missed you too buddy and hopefully I get to see you real soon. I've just been really busy working in order to buy you two a lot of toys."

The boys smiled and Xavier said, "Dada we go wif yous?"

"Oh buddy I want you guys here with me too, but right now you have to stay with mommy. I promise you though that you guys can come on the road with me real soon okay," Jon told his sons.

"Your daddy is right guys," Brie chimed in. "Maybe in a couple of weeks you can go with your daddy to his house and visit your other nana."

The boys looked at her in confusion, "We gots oder nana?"

Jon laughed and said, "Yeah boys you do. You see you have your Nana Kathy but you also have your Nana Diana and I know that she is really excited to meet you guys. She is going to spoil you too rotten."

The boys smiled and then let out a big yawn letting Brie know that it was time for bed. "Alright you too I think it's bedtime, so tell your daddy tonight so you can go to bed," she instructed the now tired two years.

"Okay night night dada we wuv yous," the boys said as they waved to Jon.

"Goodnight boys and I love you too," Jon told the screen as he watched Brie send the boys to their room. Then once he couldn't see them he asked, "Are they gone?"

Brie nodded and said, "Yeah why?"

"Oh not much, I just wanted to know if you wanted sexy mommy daddy time," Jon smirked as he watched Brie turn red.

Brie just rolled her eyes and said, "Oh my god Jon good night," and with that she logged off of the computer.

Laughing to himself, Jon set his IPAD on the toilet and continued with his bath. Once he was done, Jon got dressed and went to go lay down for the night. Unfortunately sleep didn't come easy for him and to make matters worse, there was someone knocking on the door.

Sighing and getting out of bed, Jon made his way to the door and when he opened it up, he was surprised to see Renee Paquette aka Renee Young standing there looking nice. "Oh umm…hey Renee what's up?" Jon asked the woman.

"Oh not much, I couldn't sleep and I was wondering if you wanted to go downstairs and have a drink or two with me?" Renee replied as she stared at his bare chest.

At first Jon was going to turn her down because he his body was still hurting from his match, but he thought about it a second time and said, "You know what yeah that sounds good. Why don't you come in while I get dressed and we can go."

Renee just smiled brightly and entered Jon's room. She hoped that if she played her cards right, she would get invited back to his room a lot more often.

* * *

**Aww that was such a cute chapter. I am glad that Brie and Jon were able to get all of the logistics taken care of regarding James and Xavier. Also I like the little flirtation between Jon and Brie. However what do you think about Jon's surprise visitor at the end of the chapter. Could this little drink lead to something more?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter! **


	15. Brotherly Advice

**Author's Notes: Hey guys thank you for all of the support that you guys have given me for me and my stories. It means a lot to me and please keep it up, thanks! Oh also suggestions are also welcome on things that you would like to see happen in this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story! **

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**I Liked That Between Jon And Brie And Talking Regarding. Their Sons And I Have This Gut Feeling It Might Be More Than Just A Drink Between Him And Renee Cant Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 15-Brotherly Advice**

Three days later Jon was finally getting his well-deserved time off and he was heading straight to Phoenix to see Brie and the boys. He purposely decided to tell them that he was coming because he wanted to keep it a surprise. Jon had missed them all so much and he couldn't wait to hold them including Brie in his arms again. However this visit was going to be different because he was going to stay at a hotel and he was going to bring Colby with him.

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm coming with you?" Colby asked Jon as they sat at the airport waiting for their plane to arrive.

"For the hundredth time Colby, yes it's okay for you to come with me," Jon groaned. "I mean it beating sitting at home by yourself while your girl is off visiting her family. Besides I think the boys especially Xavier will love seeing Seth Rollins at their door."

Colby smiled at the thought of seeing the boys excited to see him, "Oh I'm sure they'll love it alright. I just still can't believe that Xavier's favorite wrestler is the one, the only, Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins and not his own daddy Dean Ambrose."

Jon just rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Hey give him a break alright. I mean the kid is only 2 and doesn't know any better. I'm sure that as he gets older he'll drop your pathetic lazy ass and I'll be his favorite blood. I mean he can't go against his own blood. I'm his father for crying out loud."

"Yeah like that will ever happen Jon," Colby laughed. "Anyways, I heard an interesting rumor the other day about you hooking up with Renee and I was wondering if you could enlighten me on the subject."

"Oh that, man that was nothing," Jon said shrugging it off. "Renee and I just went out for drinks at the hotel's bar a couple of days ago and then we went back to my room to have some drunken fun that's all."

Colby looked at Jon in surprise, "Wow man, I didn't even think that Renee was your type or that you were even into her like that." After all the times that they got interviewed by Renee or walked past her in the hallways, he never saw Jon react once or let alone talk to Renee.

Jon just looked at the other side of the airport where Renee was waiting for her own plane and gave her a nice little wink, "I wasn't until we got to talking the other day and even though we really never got to talk really in depth, but she seems like a really cool chick and is really good in bed."

"Oh that's cool and all, but what about Brie? I thought that you were still in love with her after all the bitching and moaning that you did about seeing her again?" Colby asked his confusing friend.

"I am man but until this whole Bryan situation is taken care of, I don't have a chance in the world of getting back with her. The way that I see it, I can use Renee as a distraction until I figure out how I am going to get Brie back," Jon told Colby. In his mind his plan was almost fool proof.

Colby however didn't like what Jon was thinking, "Look I know that I support you in a lot of things because you are like my brother, but I don't think this is a good idea. I don't think you should play or even lead Renee on like that. I mean what if she gets attached or something and wants more than just an occasional fling in bed? Not only that, but I don't think that you should get involved between Brie and Bryan either. It sounds like she really loves him for the time being and who knows, maybe the more she sees you, the more she gets her feelings back for you, and then maybe you to could have a chance of getting back together. It's better to let things happen naturally than force them to happen."

"But I want her back so much," Jon groaned. "I want her to be my wife already so that we could all be a family like we should have had from the start."

Colby understood where he was coming from, but still he needed to be the voice of reason, "I know you do man, but you can't do it like this. And on top of all this, you have to stop and think about the boys."

Jon looked at Colby in confusion, "What do the boys have to do with this? They don't get a say in who I see or what I do." He figured as long as he proved a good home and gave them what they needed, that's all they really cared about.

"Actually they do Jon and every little decision that make will ultimately affect them in the long run. You just can't go from one girl to the next in order to just have sex or even to bring them around the boys, because the boys will start to wonder why their dad has different girls with him all the time or they might even get really attached to one and you go and break up with her. They might get really hurt. Not to mention that if you somehow break Brie and Bryan apart, the boys will be hurt too because Bryan has been involved in their life for a long time. As far as Renee goes, have you told her or anyone for that matter that you have two kids? She should really know what she is getting into because if she wants you, she is also getting two twin boys as well," Colby told him. Jon was still new to this whole father thing, so Colby made sure to explain everything real well to the rookie dad.

"Oh I guess I never really thought about that before," Jon said realizing that Colby did a point or two. "However I think you are reading too much into things. I haven't really decided what I want to do yet and I haven't told anyone about the boys because I have so freaking busy with work and everything. As far as Renee is concerned, I'm not even sure that this will turn into a relationship yet so there is no need to tell her about the boys for now. All I care about right now is seeing the boys and that's it."

Colby just shook his head at his stubborn friend and knew that for the time being, there was no getting through to time. "Well I guess you need to figure things out quick because here comes Renee now," he told Jon as he watched Renee walk over to him with a big smile on her face.

Jon quickly got up at walked over to meet her halfway, "Hey you how's it going?"

"Oh not much just waiting for my flight to get here. I saw you wink at me earlier, so I thought I should come and talk to you for a bit. I hope that's okay," Renee said just happy to be in his presence.

"Yeah that's fine, Colby and I are just waiting for our flight to get here. We are heading to Phoenix to see some people that we know before we have to head to Europe in a week or two," Jon told her as he nervously put his hands in his pockets.

Renee just smiled, "Oh that's cool, I'm heading home to New York for a bit just to check on my apartment. But anyways I just wanted to say that I had a good time the other night and I was wondering if you would be up to doing it again sometime soon?" She really liked him and hoped that he would say yes again.

Jon didn't have to think about and said, "Yeah that would be great. Maybe we can get together after we come back from our days off and go see a movie or something." This was perfect and it was just one step closer to the plan that he was thinking in his head.

"Yeah I would like that," Renee said as she heard her flight being announced on the speakers. "Anyways, I have to go but here is my number and feel free to call or text whenever you want especially on those real lonely nights."

"Oh don't worry I will," Jon said as he put Renee's number into his phone. "Have a safe trip and I'll text you as soon as can." Renee just smiled brightly and hugged Jon before she went to go catch her flight.

As Jon watched her leave, he could hear Colby in the back of his head telling him to be careful and that this could lead to trouble. However still stubborn as ever, Jon just blocked it out and saved Renee's number in his phone. He didn't see any wrong in having a girl on the side even though his heart truly belonged to Brie. In the end he knew that he was going to get his girl and the family that he so desperately wanted.

* * *

**No Jon don't do it. You need to listen to Colby and realize that your plan sucks. Why can't he just listen to Colby and let things work out naturally. Anyways, what do you guys think? Should Jon follow through with his plan on using Renee and break up Brie and Brie or should be take Colby's advice? Please feel free to vent or leave a response.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	16. Daddy's Back

**Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry about the lack of updates, I just have been real busy starting up school again. Just please bear with me for the time being. Thank you again to everyone who has and is supporting me and my stories. I love reading your comments and it is good to know that you are enjoying what you are reading. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Lilygirl95 who wrote:**

**I started to read your story for the first time! I'm so hooked to this story! I want Brie and Jon back together and the twins are so cute! I can't wait to read the next chapter! Now, I'm following you and this story! Favoring it! You did an amazing job and keep up the good work! :)**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 16-Daddy's Back**

By the time Colby and Jon's flight landed in Phoenix, the talk about Renee and Brie was dropped for the time being. Colby figured that he didn't want to upset Jon further before he got to see the boys, and Jon flat out didn't care about what Colby to say, he was in a total different mindset and was fully focused on the boys.

"So are you ready to see me in daddy mode?" Jon asked as they drove through the city in their rental car.

"Yeah man it's just going to be weird seeing you acting like a total teddy bear," Colby laughed. "I'm used to seeing you as this badass lunatic dude, so this will be a change."

Jon smiled and said, "Oh don't worry man I'm still the lunatic fringe that everybody loves. It's just when I am with the boys, they change me into this lovable goofy person. It's like they are changing me and I am changing them by modeling them into little versions of me. I can already see it in James, but Xavier is going to be a lot of work."

Colby however just looked at Jon in horror, "Oh my god, I don't think the world is ready for the spawns of Jon Good to be running around. Just think about all of the hell that they will raise. It would be the end of the world as we know it."

"Oh haha very funny," Jon said rolling his eyes. "I actually meant that I wanted to mold them into little versions of Dean Ambrose. I want them to take the wrestling world by storm like I am. In no way do I want them to be like Jon Good. I don't want them to make the same mistakes that I have. No, I want them to have the best, be the best, and make Brie and I proud."

"Wow man that was deep, but you got to admit that Jon Good does have some fine qualities himself," Colby told him. "I mean you are passionate about what you do, you never let anyone tell you know, and you are strong because of all the shit that you went through. If I had two sons, I would want them to have those qualities too."

Jon actually listened to what Colby had to say and said, "You know what man, I haven't really thought about that before. I guess I've just been looking at the bad and not the good aspects about myself before. However whatever the case may be, I know that the boys are going to be better than me in more ways than one."

Colby them patted him on the back and smiled, "And they will be once you teach them. Now are we almost there yet, my legs are killing me from sitting down too much."

Jon just nodded, "Yeah it's just a few more blocks down the road. I just hope that they are home and they boys aren't napping." He just wanted to see his family so bad and would be crushed if he had to wait a little while longer to see them.

By the time that they pulled up to Brie's house, Jon's stomach was jumping with anticipation so much that as soon as he put the car into park, he jumped out of it and practically rant to the front door leaving Colby behind in his dust. "Come on please be home, please be home," he then repeated over and over as he knocked on Brie's door.

A few minutes later Jon thankfully heard the door unlock, but instead of it being Brie, Bryan answered the door and looked pissed off, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to see my sons asshole," Jon snapped back at him. Bryan had some nerve to talk to him like that and Jon wasn't afraid to kiss Bryan's ass.

"Well they're in the middle of lunch right now so if you can come back later that would be great," Bryan said before slamming the door on Jon and Colby's faces.

Both men just stood outside of the door in shock at what just happened. "Well I like that went well. I take it that was the asshole Bryan?" Colby asked as he watched Jon huff angrily and start to walk back to their car.

However, just as he was about halfway down the driveway, the door opened up revealing a confused looking Brie. "Oh my god Jon, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him there. Bryan told her that there was a salesman at the door, but she had a strange feeling that he wasn't telling the truth so she went outside to see who it was.

"I got time off of work and I came to surprise the kids. Bryan however told me that you guys were busy so we are just going to leave. C'mon Colby let's go check into a hotel," Jon said sadly as he turned away from Brie.

"Jon wait," Brie called out to him. "You don't have to go just yet. I don't know what has gotten into Bryan, but he shouldn't have turned you away like that. You are the boys' father and deserve to be here just as much as Bryan does. Now I know for a fact that the boys will love to see you, so don't you and Colby come inside."

Jon knew that he could never say no to Brie, so he just gave her a small smile and nodded as he walked up the driveway with Colby right behind him. "Thanks again for this Brie even though we should have called first. I just wanted to surprise the boys and I didn't mean to cause any trouble," he told her.

Brie just reached out and gently grabbed Jon's arm, "You shouldn't have to call Jon, because like I said you are the boys' father. You have priority over anything that we are doing. Now come on and I'll even make you some lunch."

"Alright but just again, thanks. Oh and I hope you don't mind that I brought Colby with me. He was going to go home to an empty house, so I told him to come with me so that he wasn't alone," Jon said hoping he didn't overstep his boundaries.

"That's fine I don't really mind. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Besides I have a feeling that Xavier will love seeing Colby again. In fact, you are always welcome here Colby. I know that you and Jon are really close and that you mean a lot to him," Brie said giving both Jon and Colby a hug.

Colby smiled and said, "Thanks for that Brie and I'll do my best to make sure that Xavier doesn't turn into a hyperactive bad boy like Jon and James. We were just talking about how Jon plans to turn them into his little mini Jon's and how James is halfway there."

Brie let out a sigh of relief and said, "Colby that would be a life saver. I don't think that I could handle two little mini Jon's and the real Jon all at once. I need at least one of my sons to keep me sane." Colby nodded in agreement while Jon just rolled his eyes as they were walking into the kitchen where the boys were. "Hey guys look who's here!"

"Dada!" they boys shouted as soon as the saw Jon come in from the hall. They immediately jumped off of their chairs and ran into his awaiting arms. "We missed you dada."

"I missed you guys too so freaking much," Jon replied as he hugged and kissed their little faces. "Were you guys good for your mommy?"

The boys nodded and James said, "Yeah we good dada. Mommy even taked us to Nana's and Unky JJ's to pay. Den mommy taked us to pe sc…sc…"

"Pre-school baby, mommy too you to pre-school," Brie clarified for him.

"Aren't they a little young for pre-school?" Jon asked a little confused. He knew that they both were very bright, but going to school might have been a little too advanced for them.

Brie shook her head, "Well it's not actually pre-school. The boys are going to daycare now every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The boys only call it pre-school, because the teachers there are going to help them count and do other things like that in order to get them used to be in a school setting."

Jon just smiled at the boys and said, "That is still pretty amazing guys and I am so proud of you two. Now are you two ready to see our surprise that I brought for you?" The boys nodded like crazy and started to very excited. Chuckling to himself, Jon called out for Colby who was waiting just outside of the kitchen for Jon, "Alright man come on out."

As soon as he heard that, Colby walked into the kitchen with a big smile on his face, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh my gosh dada wook it's Sef Wollins!" Xavier shouted as he immediately ran up to Colby and hugged his leg tightly. "Wook mommy it's Sef Wollins."

"Yeah I can see that baby. James don't you want to see Seth too?" Brie asked her oldest son who was still in his father's arms.

James just shook his head, "No, I no want too."

Colby then got down to one knee and said, "Why not little man? I promise I don't bite."

Both Jon and Brie laughed, but Jon wasn't having it at all. "No you a big meanie. You hurted my dada!" he shouted at Colby very angrily.

"Hey buddy it's okay, he really didn't hurt me at all," Jon explained to his son. "Seth is my best friend and he would never hurt me. We were just playing on T.V. buddy. It's all just pretend."

"No, no, no," James shouted again and buried his face into Jon's chest.

Everyone thought that Colby might be a little upset at James' attitude, but he just shrugged it okay and mouthed that it was okay. James had a right to act like that because he was only two and didn't know any better.

Meanwhile as their visit went on, Bryan silently watched from the door of his bedroom. He couldn't believe that Jon was there at their house again and he had the nerve to bring one of his friends with him. To Bryan, Jon was just an annoyance that needed to disappear forever.

* * *

**That was a real cute chapter in the beginning. I like the interaction between Jon, Colby, and the boys. Poor James though because he has to deal with his least favorite wrestler though. I just hope that Colby shows him that he isn't really a bad guy. Also, how about that Bryan? Someone really needs to kick his ass. Anyways, please let me know what you thought about the chapter, thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	17. Making You Happy

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, thank you all for all of the reviews for the last chapter. They mean a lot to me and it is good to know that you guys are all routing for Brie and Jon to get back together and that you all hate Bryan. Please keep them coming, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Lilygirl95 who wrote:**

**Bryan is sooo rude! I can't wait for Jon and Brie to come back together! You are doing an amazing job! Keep up the good work!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 17-Making You Happy**

The next day, Colby and Jon went out shopping to get some things for the boys. Brie had called Jon last night and asked if her could keep for the boys for the night since she had to work late and Bryan had some things to do and couldn't watch them. Of course Jon didn't have to be asked twice and happily said yes which led him and Colby to the toy store to buy stuff for the boys to play with.

So with that being said, the two men walked into the toy store undercover so that they wouldn't be bombarded by fans and went straight to the WWE aisle to look for some toys. "Man who sick do I look as an action figure?" Colby said smugly as he checked himself out.

"Dude are you seriously hitting on yourself?" Jon laughed at his two toned friend. "You don't even look that good anyways. I think that you might be slacking at Cross Fit Lopez," he then teased Colby. It still freaked him out by how crazy Colby went when it came to Cross Fit.

"You really think that I'm getting fat?" Colby asked sadly as he started to poke at his stomach self-consciously.

Jon just rolled his eyes and mumbled, "And I thought Joe acted like the woman."

Colby unfortunately heard that and placed his hands on his hips giving Jon a death stare, "What is that that supposed to mean? I don't act like a woman."

"Yeah I'm sure you don't. Now will you please hurry up and help me pick out some things for the boys. Oh and don't even think about putting you action figure in the basket. Xavier already has one and James might destroy it just for fun," Jon told him as he continued to shop.

"Look Jon about that…are you sure you want me to stay with you and the boys at the hotel? I don't want to make James upset and ruin his time with me," Colby said a little unsure about what will happen especially after yesterday when James was sent to time out twice for hitting Colby.

Jon just walked over to his best friend and patted him on the back, "Of course I want you there with me Colby. You are their Uncle Colby and James is just going to have to get over the fact that you are their Uncle. Besides, he is only 2 and doesn't know any better. However, maybe you can do something to make him like you."

Colby knew that Jon had a point there and started to think of ways for James to start liking him. He just couldn't understand why James hated him. He had to think of something fast and he didn't know what he was going to do until it finally came to him when he saw a replica of his Money in the Bank briefcase. He had found a way to make James like him.

* * *

About two hours later, Jon and Colby had just finished wrapping the boys' presents when there was a knock on the door. Jon immediately jumped from off of his bed and rushed to the door to let in Brie and the boys. However instead of seeing their bright happy faces, Jon was surprised to see the boys looking upset and Brie looking like she had been crying. "Hey guys how's it going?" he asked them cautiously as he took James into his arms.

"It's umm going okay," Brie said trying not to cry. "Thanks for watching the boys for me. I hate to work late, but I really need the overtime," she then told him as he walked inside with Xavier cradled into her chest.

"No problem it's my pleasure. I'm just glad that you thought of me first and believe me, we are going to have a lot of fun. Now boys why don't you go into the bedroom where Colby is and see what we got you. Xavier you have the red presents and James you have the blue," Jon told the boys as they set them down on the floor and watched them run to the room with smiles on their faces.

It also made Brie smiled as she heard the boys laughing and tearing into their presents. "You know you don't have to buy them things every time you see them, but thanks for doing it. They love it and that makes me happy."

Jon just wrapped his arm around her and smiled, "Hey no need to thank me. It's my job do it seeing as I am their father and I have two years of birthdays and Christmas to make up for. Now do you want to tell my why you and the boys came here so upset?"

"It's nothing really, it's just that Bryan and I had a fight earlier and the boys heard us,"  
Brie said as she started to tear up again. She hated fighting in front of the boys because they easily got upset by it and would sometimes shut down and stop talking because of it.

"Come here," Jon said and pulled Brie into his arms as Brie started to cry into his chest. He hated seeing her so upset and it broke his heart. All he wanted to do was make her feel better, "It's going to be okay baby girl, it's going to be okay."

Brie however shook her head and cried, "No its not Jon, it's not going to be okay, because we are constantly fighting about you."

Jon pulled away a little and looked at Brie in confusion, "Me, why are you fighting about me?"

"We always fight about Jon. Every time you call, Skype, or even show up, Bryan and I always fight. It's like he feels threatened by you and turns into a completely different person and it scares me. I keep telling him that he has nothing to fear, but he just doesn't listen. I especially got upset with him after he shut the door on you yesterday," Brie told him.

"I am so sorry Brie. I had no idea that I was causing so much trouble between you guys. I just really want to be a part of the boys' live and that's it. I didn't come here to break you and Bryan up at all. However if things are getting real bad between you two, then I can take a step back if you want me too. I'll just stop coming over and stick to just calling and Skyping," Jon told her sadly. He really didn't want to do it, but if it meant that the boys and Brie were happy then that's all that mattered.

Brie quickly shook her head and reached up to cup his cheek with her hand, "No Jon you don't have to do that. The boys want you to be there for them and I want you to be there for them. Those three years that you were gone were horrible and I don't want that to happen again. Having you around me and the boys is what is making us happy. If Bryan doesn't like that, then he'll just have to get over it or leave."

Jon just looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I want to be there for you too Brie. Seeing you and the boys makes me happy for once and make me want to work harder for you guys. Bryan needs to see that we are all happy and stop what he is doing otherwise he is going to lose you like I did. I never want you or me to hurt like that again. It breaks my heart so much."

Again tears began to pour down Brie's face, but this time they were happy tears. Jon even let a few tears fall down his own face because they were both so touched by each other's words. They both also knew that there were still some unspoken feelings between them and they couldn't have made that more clearly as their lips slowly started to get closer and closer to each other.

Unfortunately before their lips met, Brie's phone went off causing both of them to jump apart. "Oh shoot that's work," Brie said as she took her phone out of her pocket. "I really have to go. Thanks again Jon it means a lot to me and tell the boys that I love them and I will see them tomorrow," she then told him as she leaned up and kissed his cheek before leaving.

Meanwhile Jon just stood there unable to say anything as he reached up and touch his cheek where she had kissed him. He was still trying to process what had just happened and couldn't believe that they had almost kissed. It just made him a little disappointed that they didn't.

"Hey man are you alright?" Colby asked coming in from behind him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jon sighed and turned around to look at him. "Wow, what the hell happened to you?" he then asked Colby who's hair was messed up and he was dressed in his ring gear.

Colby smiled and said, "I found a way for James to like me. I dressed up as Seth Rollins and challenged him to wrestle me for that replica Money in the Bank briefcase that we bought him. Of course I made sure that everything was safe and I let him beat me. He totally likes me now."

Jon just looked at Colby and shook his head. This was by far the strangest thing that his friend had done, but if it meant that James was cool with him now, then so be it.

* * *

**Well I guess Colby's strange little plan worked. I just can't believe that he playfully wrestled a two year old to get him to like him. I guess he had way more luck than Jon. I still can't believe that Jon and Brie almost kissed! Man Bryan must be really messing up and it is all working in Jon's favor.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	18. Ultimatum

**Author's Notes: Hey guys how's it going? Me, well I'm doing just fine. I just wanted to take the time to say thank you again for all of the love and support for me as well as my stories. I hope that you are really enjoying them that they are meeting your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Emily who wrote:**

**I liked what Colby did and so close where Brie and Jon kissed.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 18-Ultimatum**

After working a crazy overtime shift at work, Brie had walked into her house totally exhausted. She was used to running around all time because of the twins, but it was the amount of sick people that came in that tired Brie out and it left her praying that she didn't bring anything home with her that would potentially get her or the boy sick.

As she walked into bedroom ready to jump into bed and pass out, she saw Bryan laying down in bed with a cold beer in one hand and the remote in the other. "Hey you, how was work today?" Brie asked him as she went into her bathroom to get ready for bed.

"I didn't go into work today," Bryan told her as he took a sip of his beer. "I called in because I didn't want to go in."

"Why didn't you want to go in Bryan?" Brie said surprised and a little upset. "Bryan we talked about this I don't know how many times. We both agreed that we wouldn't take any days off for stupid reasons so that we could save money to pay for our wedding and honeymoon. We only have a few months left."

Bryan never taking his eyes off of the T.V. screen in front of him just said, "I know that's what we agreed too, but I just needed some time to think about some things. If I went to work, then I wouldn't have been able to concentrate and that would have been bad."

Still not liking his excuse, Brie rolled her eyes and sighed, "Well whatever your excuse is, couldn't you have just told me and watch the boys for me. I was almost late for work because I had to drop the boys off with Jon."

"Yeah I could of but like I said, I needed some time alone to think about some things and I didn't need any distractions," he told her.

"Oh so now the boys are distractions," Brie said angrily. "God what the hell is wrong with you Bryan? Like I told you earlier, you have become a real jerk lately and I know…"

She was cut off when Bryan threw his beer can at the wall and stood up, "You don't know what Brie? You don't know if you'll stay with me or not? Well I got news for you girly, you and the boys aren't going anywhere!"

Brie instantly jumped back in fear and asked, "What do you mean by that?" She knew that she was walking into uncharted territory and that's what scared her the most. She had no idea what Bryan was capable of.

"It means that you and the boys are mine and mine only. We were a family long before Jon came back and that is not going to change. I don't even care if his blood is running through the boys' veins because in the end I have been more of a father figure to them than Jon will ever be!" Bryan shouted at her.

"Look I know you have been Bryan. I know that you were there boys and I when we needed you the most and I know that we owe you a lot, but Jon is their father and he is always going to be a part of them. They have developed a bond that can never be broken just like the bond that they have created with you. We all love you Bryan, so there is no need for you to go crazy," Brie said trying to calm down her angry fiancé.

As soon as Bryan heard that, his attitude went from like a 10 to a 20. "Crazy, so now I'm crazy!" he shouted at her and grabbed her arms roughly causing Brie to cry out in pain. "Oh shut the hell up Brie, I'm not even hurting you. Now listen to me and listen to be good because I am only going to say this once. You need to make a decision about who you want to be with and you need to make it now. It's either you make Jon leave for good or I will leave and take all of our money and this house with me. I mean it Brie, you and the boys will be left with nothing if you make the wrong decision."

With tears running down her face, Brie knew that she was trapped. Bryan had sunk to the lowest of the low by threating to leave her and the boys homeless and broke after he just argued that they were his family. Knowing that she was cornered, Brie mustered up enough courage to speak and said, "If that's the case then I…I…I chose you. You are the only that I want to be with and you can be the boys' only father."

"See that wasn't so hard was it. I just want you to know that I am doing this for the boys and yours best interest," Bryan smiled as he cupped Brie's face. "Now since you have made the correct answer, I am going to need you to do one more thing for me. I want you to give these papers to Jon and have him sign them so that I could give them to my lawyer," he then told her as he handed Brie a stack of papers.

"What…what are they?" Brie asked as she looked through all of the papers that had many legal terms on them. She had no clue what the hell they were.

Bryan gave Brie an evil smirk and said, "Those are custody papers and parental termination papers. I want you to get Jon to sign his rights to the boys over to me so that I could adopt them and be their only father. I mean I have a much more stable job and I can provide for them way better than Jon can. He is just too busy being a fake wrestler and doesn't really have a lot of time for them."

Brie couldn't believe how awful Bryan was becoming. If she told Jon that she wanted him to sign his rights over to Bryan, Jon would be heartbroken and might do something reckless that might potentially hurt her and the boys. However with Bryan being much more unstable right now, Brie saw him as a bigger threat and had to do what she was told to do, "Okay I'll do it, but I don't think Jon will be too happy about it."

"I don't give a damn about Jon. We have the law on your side saying that he should have no say in the boys' lives since he hasn't been here for the past two years. I on the other hand have been there day in and day out. I am a better fit father," Bryan said not backing down the fact that he thought Jon was a deadbeat father. He was right and was always going to be right.

"Okay you made your point and tomorrow I will give Jon the papers, but for now I just want all of this drama to stop. I don't want you to act like this anymore because it is scarring me and the boys," Brie cried out emotionally and physically exhausted.

Bryan just wanted up to her and gently cupped her face, "I promise you that once you get this done, we will go back to the way that we were before that asshole ever showed up. We will get married, raise the boys together, potentially raise a few more kids of our own, and we will live a long happy life together. Now let's go to bed because you have a big day tomorrow."

With that, Brie was forced to lay down and sleep next to a man that she could stand at the moment. She had never once thought that she would be in this position and she didn't know what to do. All she knew was that tomorrow she was going to have to break Jon's heart and that was the last thing that she wanted to do. In her eyes all that mattered was the safety of her sons and that's what she was going to focus on.

* * *

**Oh Bryan is a real asshole. I can't believe that he is trying to make Brie break Jon's heart by taking away the boys. I just hope that Brie realizes that she has the choice to pick Jon because he is the only one who could really take care of her and the boys. I can't wait for the next chapter because it is going to be real interesting.**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	19. Admissions

**Author's Notes: Hey guys thanks for keeping up with this story and giving me excellent feedback. It is good to know that you guys hate Bryan and that you want to see Jon and Brie get together. I am rooting for the too and I hope that they make it.**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Grant who wrote:**

**I know that brie will make the right decession and go with jon in the end, I can't wait to see how jon will react to this.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 19-Admissions**

The next day, Brie woke up feeling horrible after last nights events. She still couldn't believe how Bryan blew up yesterday and put his hands on her. Brie's arms from where he grabbed her were bruised and sore and she had a headache from all of the crying that she did.

As she got up and started to get ready to go pick up the boys, Brie spotted the stack of papers that Bryan had given her waiting on the kitchen table with a note that read:

_Don't forget what you have to do today. I took the liberty of already signing mine and your name on the papers, so all you have to do is get Jon to sign them and then I will take them to my lawyers. Remember that I am only doing this because it is what is best for us. I'll be home earlier to make sure that you got it done. I love and the boys so much._

_Love,_

_Bryan_

With tears flowing down her face, Brie angrily crumbled up the paper and threw it in the trash. She hated being put into this situation that Bryan had put her in and even though she knew that it was wrong, Brie knew that she had to do it for her safety as well as for the boys. So wanting to get it done fast, Brie gathered up all of her things and drove to the hotel to break Jon's heart.

By the time she got to the hotel, Brie's stomach was being overwhelmed with nerves and it felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She had called Jon to let him know that she was on her way and Jon let her know that he Colby and the boys were having fun at the hotel's pool.

Hearing the happiness and joy in Jon's voice just further put Brie in a mood and her conscious was screaming at her to not take the boys away from him. Pushing those thoughts aside, Brie walking into the pool area with a fake smile on her face when she saw the boys playing in the pool, "Hey guys having fun?"

"Mommy!" the boys shouted and ran over to her hugging her legs. "We having fun mommy," Xavier told her. "Dada and Coly teached us how to swim."

"Yeah and they buyed us lots of toys too. Oh and I beated Coly in a westle match. I like him now," James told her before he ran back to the pool and jumped into the pool right into Colby's arms.

As Xavier followed his brother, Jon approached her with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Good morning beautiful, how are you today?" he asked her as he gave her a small hug.

Brie nervously returned the hug and said, "I'm doing alright just a little tired. Anyways, do you think we can go somewhere to talk for abit. There is something important that I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah sure we can go up to my room," he told her and started to pack up his stuff. "Hey Colb, do you think you can watch the kids for us while we go talk?" he then called out to Colby.

"Yeah i can do that no problem and don't worry I have everything under control," Colby told them as he swam around with the boys in his arms.

With the boys now taken care of for the time being, Brie and Jon made their way up to Jon's room to talk. However as soon as they stepped into the elevator, Jon couldn't help but feel like something was off. Brie was awfully quiet and she was putting out a vibe that made Jon's stomach feel a little uneasy.

By the time that they got to the room, both Jon and Brie were really nervous and their hearts were racing but for different reasons. "So what did you want to talk about?" Jon asked as they sat on the couch.

"Well I umm...I need to talk to you about the boys," Brie said nervously. "I...I...I know that you have been having a great time with them and I know that they love having you here, but there comes a time when that's not enough."

"What...what do you mean by that?" Jon asked unsure of what she was talking about, but knowing that he wasn't liking where this was going.

With tears in her eyes, Brie looked at Jon and said, "It means that having you come in and out of the boys lives isn't good enough Jon. The boys need structure and it's not fair to them that they see you maybe a couple times a month. You don't know how many times I have comforted the boys trying get them to stop crying because they miss you. It's just not fair Jon."

Jon understood where she was coming from and nodded his head, "Yeah you're right Brie, you are totally right. It's not fair for the boys, but I am trying to the best that I can. I mean trust me when I say that I never wanted to be a part time parent to our kids, but I am doing what I think is best for my family. I need to wrestle in order to pay the bills and take care of you and the boys. That's why I suggested that I take the boys on the road with me once a month."

"But they are only two years old Jon and they shouldn't have to be dragged across state lines every month," Brie said getting frustrated. She just wanted this conversation to be over with already. "They need to have both of their parents present and at least some stability."

"So what do you want me to do Brie? Do you want me to move her, give up wrestling, get a normal job, and be there for our boys more? I really don't want to do that, but if it means making you and the boys happy, then I'll do it," Jon told her very seriously. His family meant more to him than wrestling.

However instead of Brie telling him yes and being done with the conversation, she just walked over to the window and broke down. "God why are you so perfect," she cried. "Why couldn't you be an asshole so this would be easier to do?"

Jon walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm afraid that I don't understand you Brie. Why would you want me to be an asshole? I could never do that to you because I care about you too much."

"I...I...I care about you too Jon, so that's why it hurts me to tell you that I want full and sole custody of the boys. I want them to stay with me and I want you to give up your rights to them so Bryan can adopt them and be a full time dad that they need," Brie said closing her eyes and tensing up waiting for Jon to explode.

She didn't have to wait long, because as soon as Jon heard that, he unwrapped his arms from her and slowly took a couple steps back from her. His body was shaking with anger and his blood began to boil to the point where he was finding it difficult to not grab Brie and slam her up against a wall. "I can't believe you are asking me to do that Brie," he said with a sinister dark tone. "Even after you promised me that you would never do that!"

"I know, I know but I need to think about what is best for the boys. They need someone who is always going to be there for them and that person is Bryan," Brie told him trying to sound confident in her response.

Jon however wasn't buying it and angrily got into her face, "Fuck Bryan, I don't give a damn about him. I am the boys' father and I am the only one who gets to be their father! I mean it's only fair considering that you kept them away from me for two years."

With guilt written all over her face, Brie looked and softly said, "You know why I did that Jon and you don't have to throw it in my face. Now can you please just sign the papers that I brought with me so I can take the boys with me and leave."

"No I am not going to sign them and you are not going to leave until we figure this shit out. Now I want you to tell me what on Earth has possessed you to do this because I know that this isn't you!" Jon told her trying his best to keep his cool. However when she didn't answer, Jon became frustrated and grabbed Brie shaking her lightly, "Answer me!"

"It was Bryan okay!" Brie shouted back out of fear. Just like Bryan, she had never seen Jon act this way and it scared her. "Last night Bryan was drinking and he went nuts yelling that the boys and I were his property. He said that if I didn't get you to sign the papers that I brought with me, he would leave the boys and I with nothing but the clothes on our backs."

In an instant Jon's attitude changed when he saw the love of his life looking at him with fear in her eyes. Unable to see her like that, Jon took her into his arms and held her as she cried, "Oh baby I am so sorry that Bryan did this to you. I had no idea that he was this big of a dick. Everything is going to be okay though, because he is not going to do that to you. You have me now and I will do whatever I can to protect you and the boys."

Brie then looked up at him with tear filled eyes and said, "How can you be so sure? I mean Bryan's family knows a lot of powerful people and he can use them against us." She knew that whatever plans she had with Bryan were off, but she wasn't sure if she would ever be ridden of him.

"Hey I know some pretty powerful people too and if I have to use them to keep you and the boys safe, then so be it. Bryan shouldn't get his way just because he is being a big baby. I love you too much to see you and the boys get hurt," he told her as he cupped her face with his hand.

"Do you mean that Jon? I mean its been three years and we both have obviously moved on with our lives and never thought we would see each other again," she asked him as she looked deep into his eyes.

Jon just chucked and said, "Even still I never stopped loving you Brie. Every day and every night I thought and dreamt of you. I always wondered how my baby girl was going off to do these wonderful things without me and…"

He was cut off when Brie's lips met hers in a surprise kiss. However he really didn't mind seeing as he pulled her close to him and deepened the kiss. The kiss itself was passionate considering that they had three years to make up for and they both moaned at having this connection again.

When they finally broke apart, Brie looked into Jon's eyes once again and said, "I love you too and I never stopped. Not only that, but I always prayed that you would come back to be and now that you are, I don't to ever let you go."

"I don't want to be without you either Brie, but what about Bryan? I know that you too are engaged and all, but I don't you or the boys anywhere near him," Jon told her as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Let me worry about him, but for now there is something that I want you to do for me," Brie told him as she pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Name it baby, I will do anything for you," he said wrapped his arms around her now.

With her big brown eyes, Brie looked up at him seductively and said, "I want you to make love to me."

* * *

**Oh thank god Brie listened to her conscious and decided to choose Jon instead of Bryan. At least Jon will treat her better and he really loves her more than Bryan. I hope their love keeps going strong, because I don't think that Bryan will be too happy when he finds out that Brie had turned her back on him. What do you think?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 Reviews = New Chapter!**


	20. Back Together

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I just wanted to give out my deepest apologies for the lack of updates. My computer totally crashed and I had to save up money to buy a new one. Luckily I got one so I will try to update now regularly. Please continue the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Whitlady291 who wrote:**

**Yayy I'm so happy their back together and I hope dean beat the crap out of Bryan**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

**Chapter 20-Back Together**

"Are…are…are you sure? I mean once I get started, I don't know if I will be able to stop," Jon told her nervously. He was all for this, but he didn't want to hear Brie say that she regretted it when they were done.

"I don't want you to stop either Jon. I really want this to happen, so please hurry before Colby comes back with the boys," Brie pleaded with him wanting this moment to be just about them with no interruptions.

Without a second thought, Jon slammed his lips against hers in a very powerful seductive kiss. The kiss itself let Brie know that he wasn't going to be gentle with her as this was going be rough and fast. Brie only responded the best way that she knew how by wrapped her arms around him and opening her mouth to him deepening the kiss. She was okay with him being rough and fast considering that they had three years to make up for.

With their lips still connected, Jon lifted her up and walked over her to the wall slamming her against it. "Are you okay?" he asked her when he heard her gasp in surprise.

"Yes I'm fine, but we are wearing too many clothes," Brie smiled at him seductively as she reached under his shirt and scratching at his bare chest.

Jon just let out a sexy growl and began to assault her neck with kisses. He only stopped once to pull Brie's shirt over her head, but then went right back to sucking at her collarbone and massaging her breasts. "God you are so fucking beautiful," he then said as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra leaving her top half bare for his eyes to feast upon.

Unfortunately with nothing covering up her arms, Jon was able to see the bruises on her arms where Bryan had forcibly grabbed her last night. "Jon please don't, I don't want this to ruin our time together," Brie pleaded with him when she was Jon's face start to turn red with anger.

"When did he do this? Are there more?" Jon asked her still visibly anger as he gently rubbed the bruises on her arms. He couldn't believe that Bryan had put his hands on her to the point where he could see the finger marks on her.

"No there aren't anymore. He only put his hands on me last night for the first time. I know that it isn't an excuse, but he was drunk when he did it and I know that he wouldn't have done it when he was sober," she told Jon. She knew that it wasn't okay for a man to put his hands on a woman, but it was only one time and Bryan wasn't in his right mind when he did it.

Jon however wasn't buying and it was taking every power in his being to not go out and find Bryan in order to beat him senseless, "I don't care if he was drinking or not Brie, Bryan put his hands on you and for that he better pray that I don't find him otherwise his ass is…"

Unfortunately his threat was cut short when out of nowhere Brie cut him off with a kiss. Unable to resist it, Jon found himself responding to the kiss and his anger was slowly starting to fade. Finally breaking apart, Brie looked at Jon deep into his and said, "Look I know you are mad at Bryan and so am I, but it's done now and Bryan and I are over. I belong to you now and you only, so will you please make love to me before the boys and Colby come back?"

Knowing that he couldn't say no, Jon nodded his head and took off his shirt before lifting Brie up and laying her flat on the couch. His intention was to make Brie forget about Bryan completely and he was going to use his body to do it. Giving Brie one last passionate kiss, Jon then began to kiss his way down her body making sure that he stopped at her breasts giving each one a suck and a nibble.

Then venturing down lower to her stomach, Jon wished that he was around when she was pregnant with the boys so that he could kiss her stomach, talk to it, and rub it gently. Knowing what he was thinking, Brie reached down to cup his face and said, "Hey it's okay, we have plenty of more time to have more children. Maybe a little girl down the line if we are lucky."

Hearing that, Jon just smiled and in excitement and leaned back up to place a quick but passionate kiss on her lips before venturing back down her body and pulling off her jeans and underwear. When he smelt her sweet nectar coming from her core, Jon groaned in excitement and quickly shed his own swim trunks before nestling himself in between Brie's legs.

Knowing that they had a limited window to be together, Jon didn't waste any more time and plunged himself deep into Brie's core causing them both to moan in pleasure. "Fuck baby you are so tight," Jon groaned in Brie's ear.

"Speak for yourself big boy. You are going to make me feel sore tomorrow," Brie giggled as she tried to get used to Jon's massive size again.

After a few moments when Brie felt she was ready, she wrapped her legs around Jon's waist and pushed his hips forward signaling him to move. Not wanting to hurt her, Jon took his time thrusting in and out of the love of his life. He wanted this moment to last forever, but unfortunately Brie had other ideas and flipped the over to where she was on top. This time she set a fast pace that they both enjoyed.

"Fuck yeah baby ride that cock," Jon moaned as his gripped Brie's hips and his head rolled backwards. This was by far his favorite position with Brie and it made her look so fucking hot.

By this time Brie was in a world of bless as she began to fill the pleasure start to build within her. "Oh Jon you feel so good," she cried out in pleasure as she ran her nails down Jon's bare chest. Only he could make her feel this way and no one else stood a chance.

"So do you baby girl, you're so tight that you are going to make me cum," Jon replied back as he started to meet the movements of his girlfriend. Knowing that he was very close to coming, Jon want to at least make Brie come first so he reached down and started rub Brie's clit as fast as he could.

"Oh yes baby that's it," Brie cried out at the new wave of pleasure. "Oh god you're gonna…gonna…oh yes I'm coming," she then shouted out throwing her head back in pleasure.

Feeling Brie tighten around him caused Jon to follow her over the edge and as soon as his stomach tightened up, he shot his seed deep inside Brie not even caring that he wasn't wearing a condom. With their bodies completely spent and no energy left, Brie fell onto Jon's sweaty chest with him still buried deep inside of her.

"Man that was so fucking hot babe," Jon breathlessly said as he wrapped his arms around Brie to keep her warm.

Brie chuckled and said, "Well I had to do something otherwise we would still be going at that damn slow speed. I thought you wanted it hard and fast?"

Jon smiled and kissed her head, "I did, but when I felt what it's like to be inside of you again, god it was like I was in heaven." Shaking her head to his cheesy answer, Brie just kissed his chest and snuggled up into him wanting to take a nice nap.

Unfortunately as they both started to drift off, Jon's phone went off signaling him that he had a text message. Groaning, Jon reached over to the coffee table and grabbed his cellphone to see who was texting him. Immediately his eyes grew wide when he read the text, "Shit Colby is coming up with the boys."

Immediately the both rushed to get ready as Jon carefully slipped out of Brie and the two began to get dress and look somewhat decent. Once they fully clothed, the two lovers returned to couch where they sat in each other embrace wondering where they stood now. "So what's going to happen next? Now that we are in a sense back together, I don't want you and the boys anywhere near Bryan. It's just not safe," Jon told her.

"I know it isn't and that's why I'll go stay with my mother for a while until I figure everything out. It's just going to suck because I don't want to be a burden, Brie said sadly. She still couldn't believe how this week was turning out and how everything was changing.

"Hey you are not a burden to anyone at all. You have a lot of people that love you and want to help you that's all. However if you are worried about being a burden, then you can always come on the road with me and Colby. Also I also have a house in Vegas that you can stay at and I know that my mother will love having the boys there with her," Jon said hoping that Brie would take him up on his offer.

As Brie sat there thinking about it for a moment, she weighed the pros and cons of Jon's offer. Of course she would love being with him and so would the boys, but she didn't know if it was the right thing to do or not. "Look Jon I don't know if we should that. I mean I want to be with you in the morning when we wake up and at night when we go to sleep, but are you sure it is okay to bring us with you? I just don't want us to be in the way of you and your co-worker."

Jon just smiled and kissed her head, "You guys won't be in the way at all. A lot of the guys and girls bring their families with them. It's probably the only time where they can all be together. However, if you are worried about being in the way then you and the boys could always stay in my locker room, in catering, and I can even rent a bus so you guys can be comfortable. Just say that you'll go on the road with me please."

"Just as long as you are sure, then yes we will go on the road with you," Brie sighed knowing that she wasn't going to win this battle. "I just need to run back to my house so that I can pack some stuff for me and the boys."

"No you don't need to do that Brie. Let me go over there and get everything that you guys need. I don't to risk you running into Bryan and having him hurt you again. Just write me a list of things that you guys will need and Colby and I will run over there to get it," Jon told her seriously. He knew that Bryan would try anything to try to get back into Brie's life.

In the end Brie knew that Jon was right and it was the only safe thing to do, so she quickly got out her phone and sent Jon a list of things to get for her and the boys. However there was one last thing that she needed to do, so she took out the papers that Bryan had given her and scribbled out each page that was in the packet. "When you go get our things, I want you to give this packet back to Bryan. I wrote him a little in it that will explain everything plus a little extra. Just place it somewhere where he can see it okay," she then told him.

Jon nodded his head, "Yeah sure no problem. I shouldn't be longer than an hour so if you and the boys get hungry you can call room service."

Brie just smiled and before she could say anything else, the room door opened and in walked Colby with Xavier and James in his arms. "I hope that we aren't interrupting anything. The boys got tired and wanted to come up here and take a nap."

"That's fine you weren't interrupting anything at all. In fact it was perfect timing because you and I have something important to do," Jon told him as he stood up and took Xavier from his arms.

"Yeah Jon is right and while you guys are out, I will stay here and give these boys a shower before putting them down for a nap," Brie told them with James now in her arms and slowly taking Xavier from Jon.

Jon just looked at Brie and said, "Do you need any help before we go?" He knew that bathing the twins was a hard task and he even had trouble giving them a bath last night.

Brie however shook her head, "No it's okay I got it. You guys go and do what you need to and I'll be here waiting. You guys can take my car if you want. The keys are in my purse and just make sure that you leave Bryan that packet for me okay."

Jon nodded and without a second thought kissed Brie on her lips before grabbing her keys and walking out the door with a very confused Colby. He was so happy that they made the decision to get back together, but he knew that it was going to take a lot of work to get to where he wanted to be with his family.

**Wow that was a hot chapter. I am glad that Brie and Jon are back together. They should have never broken apart in the beginning. I just hope that things work out with them and that they don't have to deal with the likes of Bryan and Jon has to decide what to do about Renee. Please let me know what you thought about the chapter, thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	21. Confrontation

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I just wanted to give you all a big thanks for keeping up with this story. It means a lot to me that you are still enjoying this story as well as all my others. Please keep up the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Lilygirl95 who wrote:**

**I'm soo happy that they are back together! Bryan is soooo messed up that he hurt her and getting Dean's parental rights away! I love this story and I'm one of your biggest fans! Amazing job! Keep up the good work! :)**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

** Chapter 21-Confrontation**

As Colby and Jon got into Brie's car and drove to her house, Colby was filled with a million questions that he was just dying to ask Jon, but he didn't know whether he should ask him or not. He figured that something big must have happened while he was at the pool with the boys, but he didn't know what. It was just killing so he decided to throw caution to the wind and asked Jon, "So you and Brie huh?"

"Yeah so what of it?" Jon asked like it was nothing. He was ecstatic that they were back together, but he didn't feel the need to shout it from the rooftops and let everyone know about it.

"Oh nothing really it's just that she's engaged to someone else and she's up there kissing you in the hotel like it's nothing," Colby told him as he stared out the window. He never saw Brie as a cheater so it was a little shocking to see her kissing Jon.

Jon just rolled his eyes because he knew what Colby was eluding to. "You can relax Lopez she's not cheating on anyone. Brie in fact just broke up with Bryan and we decided to try to get back together for our sake as well as the boys. They deserve to have both of their parents be together."

Colby smiled at his friend's news because that meant Jon wouldn't be so depressed anymore, "Wow man that's great! I am really happy for you and all, but why did Brie break up with Bryan? I mean she was with him for a while and was just about to marry him. Surely she just didn't dump him out of the blue?"

"Well to be blunt about it, Bryan was being a fucking dick and so Brie decided to leave him. Apparently he tried to get Brie to con me into signing my rights away to the boys in order for him to officially adopt them. Not only that, but he threatened Brie that he would leave her with nothing if she didn't do it and he even put his hands on her," Jon said angrily. He hoped that Bryan wouldn't be home because if he got his hands on him, Jon would probably kill him.

"Wow what an asshole. I bet Brie was really nervous and scared when she told you," Colby said in shock as he learned about the situation that Brie was in. "So what is she going to do now?"

Jon smiled and said, "Well Brie and the boys are going to be coming on the road with us for a bit until she figures out what she is going to do. That's why we are going to her house to get a few things for them. I'm just hoping that I can convince Brie to move in with me in Vegas or either move into a house with me here."

Colby just patted his friend on the shoulder and said, "Well whatever you decided, I'll be right there beside you."

"Thanks man I'm just doing what I can in order to correct those three years that I was gone," Jon told him. All he wanted to do was get his family under one roof and live happily ever after.

"That's cool but one last question, did you guys hook up?" Colby said wiggling his eyebrows.

Jon groaned and said, "God are you a kinky teenager or something jeez man. However to answer your question, yes we did hook up and as a matter of fact we did it on the couch which is where you are going to sleep tonight." Ha that would teach him to be nosy.

Colby just looked at Jon in horror, "Oh god really man that's disgusting. I think i might puke."

And with that Jon just smiled to himself and continued to drive on to Brie's. Maybe next time Colby would ask too many questions.

* * *

By the time that they got to Brie's place, Jon just wanted to get in and get out. He didn't want to risk running into Bryan and fighting so breaking apart, Jon had Colby go pack a bag or two for the boys with whatever Brie told them to get while he went into Brie's bedroom to get her own things.

As he was searching for a bag to put Brie's stuff in, Jon came upon a box that was marked "James and Xavier" and had their birthday on it. Opening it up, he saw a tiny photo album, the boy's certificates, and other priceless irreplaceable things. Knowing that he had to take this, he stuffed the box into a suitcase that he found and decided that he wasn't enough time being at the house.

Unfortunately as Jon and Colby were loading up Brie's car, Bryan had pulled up in his jeep right to them. "What the fuck is this?" Bryan said angrily as he approached the two men. "Why the fuck are you here at my house Good?"

"Look Bryan we don't want any trouble okay. We just came here to get some things for Brie and the boys and we are leaving now," Colby said instantly getting in between the two men. He didn't want to risk having them fighting and going to jail.

"Why are you taking their things? Where the fuck is Brie at? I thought I talked enough common sense into her yesterday about doing away with your pathetic ass," Bryan spat towards Jon. He guessed that Brie wasn't bright enough to get the job done and for that she was going to pay dearly.

Jon however wasn't going to let that happen and angrily lunged toward Bryan, "I'm pathetic, I'm pathetic? I'm not the one who put hands on my fiancée you psycho and for that I'm going to knock your teeth in!"

Thankfully before he was able to get his hands on Bryan, Colby was able to grab onto Jon and hold him back. "No Jon don't do this. I know that he hurt Brie and for that I want to hurt him too, but you need to realize that at the end of all this, you won. You won by getting to go back to the hotel where your two boys and Brie are waiting for you. Bryan on the other hand has only got his hand to keep him company now," Colby said trying to talk some sense into him.

"Ha that really funny asshole and Jon boy here isn't a winner at all. We all know that in the end Brie will see that I was right all along and she will come running back to me once and for all. See I always get what I want and what I want is to make Brie my wife and have the boys as my own sons and believe me Jon boy that will happen," Bryan smirked.

"No not this time," Jon said much calmer this time. "Colby is right, I have won in more ways than one. In fact I have always won considering that she fell in love with me first, lost her virginity to me, and she even had my children. Let's face it Bryan, you were always going to be second best."

Bryan at that point just saw red and sinisterly muttered, "You're dead," before lunging at Jon and violently slammed him on the ground.

Again thankfully Colby was there to pull Bryan off of his friend before any real damage was done. "Come on guys break it up before the neighbors call the cops," he shouted at them throwing Bryan up against his jeep. "Come on Jon let's just get in the car and leave!"

"Yeah sure no problem," Jon groaned as he got up off of the ground and spat some blood out of his mouth. "But first here you little bastard. Brie wanted me to give you this envelope and next time try to blackmail someone else," he said reaching in his back pocket and pulling out the envelope. "Oh and Brie left something special in there for you too. Come on Colbs let's get out of here."

Together the two men got into Brie's car and drove off leaving a very angry Bryan behind. Once they were gone, Bryan walked into his house and opened up the envelope that Jon had given him. Inside he saw a hand written paper from Brie and it looked pretty serious…

_Dear Bryan,_

_If you are reading this, then you probably noticed that the boys and I are gone. I have come to realize that I cannot be with a man that puts his hands on me and threatens my family. When you first came into my life Bryan you were a life saver by helping me out with the boys. It took a real man to do what you did. I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but as soon as Jon came back into the picture, you changed into a person that I have become to fear. I don't know if you were just jealous of Jon or what, but I don't like what you have become. Until you can figure out what your priorities are and figure out your attitude, I won't be around anymore. I hope you know that I really did love you and I was looking forward to be a family, but that can no longer happen. I wish you all the best Bryan I really do. Goodbye for now. _

_Yours truly, _

_Brie_

After reading the letter over and over again, Bryan finally lifted up his tear filled face and let out a growl. How dare Brie break up with him and how dare she break up with him in a letter! This made Bryan very angry and he really felt like killing someone. However what really set him off and what made him vow to all that was holy that he would be Brie and the boys back one way or another, was when he tipped off the envelope and Brie's engagement ring fell into his hand. It made his heart break because it made him feel like his whole relationship with Brie was a lie.

Chuckling to himself, Bryan took the ring and squeezed it hard into his hand. Brie had just made the biggest mistake by playing him and picking Jon and for that he vowed to make her pay severely.

* * *

**Wow that is so not a good thing for Brie. I know that Bryan was a jerk and all, but I didn't know that he would be this big of a jerk. I just hope that Jon will be able to protect her and the boys and maybe that will encourage Brie to move in with Jon. Let's just hope that everything turns out for the best.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	22. Telling the Boys

**Author's Notes: ****I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed, followed, or favorite my story. You guys rock and please keep them coming. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**eva505 who wrote:**

**O my hun this story is good I can't believe how crazy Bryan is acting I hope Bryan doesn't do something he will regret I am glad that Bree and John are together again and keep it that way update soon**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 22-Telling the Boys**

With the whole Bryan thing behind her, Brie woke up the next morning feeling like an entire weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Not only that, but she had woken up feeling safe and loved seeing as she was safely wrapped in Jon's arms. He had been a sweetheart yesterday after he came back from her house with Colby and watched the kids for her while she took a relaxing bath and was later given a massage by Jon before she went to bed. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

Rolling over still wrapped in his arms, Brie found herself face to face with a still sleeping Jon. She had often dreamt of mornings like this and it have it actually happen brought a smile to her face. The only thing that she would do without would be the cut on Jon's lip from when Bryan had punched him. She couldn't believe that the two had gotten physical yesterday, but knowing that Colby was there to stop them made Brie really grateful.

Starting to feel Jon start to wake up and feeling his breathing change, Brie smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. Moaning, Jon responded to the kiss by pulling Brie into to him and rolling on top of her. In his opinion this was a great way to wake up. Unfortunately their kiss didn't last long, because they heard giggling coming from the next bed over. When they broke apart and looked, they saw James and Xavier laughing at their parents.

"Hey what's so funny?" Jon asked the boys who got off their beds and jumped onto their parent's bed where Jon and Brie took each boy into their arms

"You kissed mommy dada, it gross," Xavier said making a disgusted face.

James looked at his brother in agreement and said, "Yeah dada girls are icky."

Laughing, Jon tickled each boy on his stomach, "Hey your mommy isn't icky and I can kiss her all I want." He then went to place kisses all over Brie's face causing the boys to cover their eyes and gag.

"Alright, alright that's enough," Brie laughed feeling that the boys were tortured long enough. Besides it was time for them to talk about something serious and one look from Jon told her that he was there for her and it was alright to tell the boys the truth about her and Bryan. "Okay boys there is something that mommy and daddy need to talk to you about. First off you know how mommy and Bryan were going to get married, well I'm afraid that's not going to happen," she told them.

"Why you no get married mommy?" James asked in confusion. He knew that's all his mother talked about and it was a little weird to hear her say that she wasn't getting married anymore.

Brie sadly looked at her son and said, "Because mommy doesn't want to be with Bryan anymore. He was being a real meanie and mommy didn't like it." She hated telling the boys this but the deserved to know why they weren't going to see Bryan anymore.

With the same angry face that his father had, Xavier looked at Brie and said, "Byan make mommy sad and I no like it. We beat Byan up!"

"No buddy you can't beat Bryan up," Jon said ruffling his son's hair. "He is gone now and he isn't coming back. All we can do now is make mommy happy and make sure that no one is mean to her again. Can we do that?"

"Yeah we make mommy happy," James said giving Brie a hug and a kiss. "You know cry no mores otay mommy," he then told her.

Brie looked down at her son and wiped the lone tear that fell down her face. "Okay baby I won't cry anymore as long as I have you, your brother, and you daddy," she told him as she reached out and grabbed Jon's hand.

Jon gently squeezed it back and said, "Your mommy is right and since we all want to be together, you guys are going to come on the road with me and Colby. You get to see me wrestle."

The boys just looked at Brie with wide eyes, "Weally mommy we get to see dada westle?"

"Yes guys we all get to see daddy wrestle. Now how about you go into the living and pack all of your toy because we are going to go to grandma's for lunch," Brie told the boys as they happily jumped off the bed.

"And go wake up Colby too," Jon called out to them and watched as they ran into the living room. A few second seconds later they heard Colby groan in pain and they boys giggle so they knew that boys must have did something mean to Colby to wake him up.

Once the boys were occupied in the living room with Colby, Jon and Brie got up and went to have a nice relaxing shower before having to get ready to leave. "So why are we going to your mother's house?" Jon asked Brie as he held her in the shower. "I mean we do have a plane to catch at 4:30."

Kissing his chest Brie looked up at him and said, "I know that so that's why we are going to have lunch before we go to the airport. I just want to see her before we leave and I think I owe her an explanation about why we are leaving so sudden." All she told her mother last night when she called her was that the boys and her were going to be staying with Jon for a while and for her not to go by house.

Sighing, Jon knew that she had a point and even though he wanted to stay at the hotel and rest for a while longer he couldn't that he couldn't say no to Brie, "Alright we can go to your mother's seeing as I'm starving anyways and I have missed her cooking."

"Thank you thank you so much baby even though I wasn't asking," Brie laughed. "I do however promise you though that as soon as we get to wherever we are going and as soon as we are alone, I will certainly make it up to you," she then said seductively as she ran her hand down is wet chest.

"Hey don't play with me missy or it can get real bad for you," Jon teased her playfully. "But since you are offering, why don't you just repay me right here right now in the shower."

Laughing, Brie pushed him back and said, "I can't do that but only because we have a lot to do in a small window frame. Now let's hurry up and ready before the kids kill Colby." Nodding his head sadly, the two lovers continued their shower at a rather quick pace so that Colby could get ready too.

About an hour and a half later when everyone was ready to go, they all checked out of the hotel and headed over to Kathy's house with Colby in the rental car and Brie, Jon, and the boys in the other car. Pulling up in Kathy's driveway, Brie noticed a familiar car parked alongside the curb and she instantly got nervous.

"Hey are you okay?" Jon asked her as they started to get the boys out of their car seats.

"Huh yeah I'm fine," Brie said nervously. "It's just that I'm afraid about what's going to happen when we go inside, because Nikki and JJ are here," the last time that they were there, JJ had knocked Jon out in the living room in front of the boys.

Jon just gave Brie a small smile and said, "Hey everything is going to be okay. I'm sure that JJ won't try anything in front of your mom and the boys. Besides I have Colby here with me to protect me, right?"

Unfortunately Colby shook his head and said, "Ha after the way you scared me and made me sleep on that disgusting couch that you guys did your dirty deed on, I'm afraid that you are on your own."

In an instant Jon got really nervous at the thought of seeing Brie's siblings again and Brie turned red with embarrassment because of Jon telling Colby about their sexual exploits. This certainly was going to be an interesting visit to her mothers.

* * *

**Oh man I can't wait to see what happens. Also how cute was Xavier when he said that he wanted to beat up Bryan. I am so happy that Brie has found a sense of happiness with Jon and that they can pick up from where they had left off. I just wish the happiness for the two and I hope that nothing bad happens when they go into Kathy's house. What do you guys think?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	23. Burning Bridges

**Author's Notes: Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews and support for this story. It means a lot to me. Also in regards to my other story The First Year Is the Hardest, it is on hold for the time being until I rewrite it. I still hope you continue to follow this story as well as any other story that I put out. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**litanolastar who wrote:**

**nice chapter**

**that was really cute when Xavier said he wanted to beat up Bryan**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 23-Burning Bridges**

Taking Jon's hand into hers and walking into Kathy's house with the boys in front of them and Colby behind them, Brie took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen where everyone was gathered. "Hey guys how's it going?" she said trying to sound cheerful.

"I don't know Brie why don't you tell us? I mean mom said that you were being so weird on the phone when she talked to you last night and now you walk in here holding Jon's hand with another man behind you I never thought of you as a cheater Brie," Nikki spat at her sister.

"Nicole that's enough," Kathy quickly snapped at her. "I'm sure that Brie has a reasonable explanation for all of this and let's wait until the boys are out of the room to hear it. Now it's nice to see you again Jon. How are you?" she asked giving both him and Brie a hug.

Jon smiled and said, "I'm doing fine Kathy and thanks for having us over for lunch. This is my best friend Colby by the way and I hope you don't mind that we brought him along." He hoped that Kathy would welcome Colby seeing that he was like his little brother after all.

Kathy just shook Colby's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you Colby and it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kathy by the way and these are my other two kids JJ and Nikki. I sure hope you are starving, because I cooked a lot."

"Oh I sure am Kathy I could eat a horse and it's nice to meet you all. Thanks by the way for inviting me here into your home. I told just to call ahead just in case but he said that it wasn't a problem. I didn't want to intrude at all," Colby told Kathy as she handed him a plate.

"It's no problem Colby really. Any friend of Jon and Brie's is a friend of mine. Now let's all eat before the food gets cold," Kathy instructed everyone as they all stood up and served themselves some food.

Once lunch was served and Colby took the boys out back to play and eat, Brie knew that it was time to tell her family about the latest developments that were going on her life. She just hoped that they respected her decisions in the end. "Alright guys I guess it's time that I explain myself," she sighed nervously. "You see lately things haven't been all that great between Bryan and myself. I don't know if it has to do with his work or just plain old jealousy, but Bryan has become a whole different person that I don't want to be around."

Taking her hand into hers, Kathy looked at Brie in concern and said, "Why not honey, he hasn't hurt you or even the boys for that matter has he?"

Brie looked down in shame and Jon knew that the tears were coming so he decided to take control of the conversation, "Yes Kathy he did, Bryan hurt Brie and the boys in more ways than one. Not only that but he put his hands hard enough to leave bruises. Bryan also tried to make Brie take the boys from me."

"What no way," JJ said looking at Brie and Jon like they were crazy. "I have hung out with Bryan and bonded with him enough to know that he would never do that. Maybe this is some sort of ploy that Jon putting into all of our heads so that he could take Brie for himself."

"JJ is right, why would Bryan ruin something so perfect because he is jealous. Jon isn't even man enough to fill Bryan's shoes," Nikki then chimed in.

At that point Jon was pissed and so was Brie. How dare they take Bryan's side instead of their own sister's, it was outrageous! "You know what, I'm not going to sit here and let you call my girlfriend a liar," Jon said standing up to them and seeing their shocked faces. "Yes that's right I said my girlfriend. I know that it might be a little fast for us to be in relationship, but we love each other still and that's all that matters. Now I have seen the bruises that Bryan has left on Brie's body and I have seen the papers that he has tried to make me sign. Bryan is a crazy ass bastard and seeing you guys defend him is making me sick. I'm sorry Brie I know that you wanted to spend some time with your mother, but I can't take here any longer. Kathy thanks for lunch, but I gotta go," he then told her politely before walking out the door.

Watching Jon leave just made Nikki roll her eyes and say, "Wow what a big baby. I can't believe that he acted like that. That was very rude of him Brie. Jon should have known better than to act like that in front of mom. At least Bryan would have used some manners."

"Oh my god Nikki will you please stop being a bitch!" Brie shouted at her sister. "Jon has done nothing wrong here. It's all about Bryan and me really. I mean I was the one who kept his kids from him and then met a guy who wants nothing more to control me and then threatens me and my boys. If you really don't believe me then that's fine, but I will not stand here and listen to you guys bad mouth the man that I love. Oh yeah and don't even bother coming over to apologize to me later because one I don't want to hear it and two, I am not going to be around to even see you. The boys and I are going on the road with Jon for a while and who knows we might never come back. With that being said, I hope you all have fun with your precious Bryan and see the monster that he really is. Mom thanks for having us, but we have to go," Brie said giving her mom a quick hug before following Jon out the door.

Once Brie was gone, Kathy turned to look at her other two children with the biggest death stare on her face. At that moment both Nikki and JJ looked at each other in fear because they knew that they were in trouble big time.

Back outside, Brie found Jon and Colby transferring all of their things into the rental car so that they could leave Brie's car at her mothers. As she watched Jon's movements, she knew that he was pissed and wanted to kill something. It wasn't a good situation at all.

Walking up to him from behind, Brie wrapped her arms around him and felt him start to relax, "I'm sorry about my family Jon. Even after all of these years they are still stubborn people."

"Hey it's alright baby I am used to it already," he told her turning around in her arms. "Besides I am angry with Bryan more seeing as he practically brainwashed your family and turned them against you. This is just another reason why I don't want you to stay here Brie. Bryan has the potential to be very unpredictable and it looks like he might have some people to do his dirty work for him."

"I know that Jon and that's why the boys and I are going on the road with you. That should give us plenty of time to see if things calm down," Brie told him.

Shaking his head Jon looked at her and said, "No that's not what I am talking about Brie. I mean what if nothing changes and things don't get better? I don't want you and the boys living in a hostile environment. That's why I am sort of wanting or asking you to come live with me in Vegas."

Brie just pulled back and stared at him in shock, "I…I…I don't know Jon I mean that's a big thing to be asking. The boys and I have a made a life here and I'm not sure if I want to move. Not only that, but I'm not even sure if Vegas is the right place to be raising a family."

"Look I know that this is a lot to ask, but it's a way for our family to be together. As for Vegas itself, I don't actually live anywhere near the strip. I live in a nice family neighborhood surprisingly and there are kids everywhere. It even comes with a built in babysitter in the form of my mom. You don't have to give me an answer now, but please just think about it okay?" he pleaded with her. This would be another step to a happily ever after in his eyes.

"Alright I'll think about it but I am not making any promises," Brie told him sternly not wanting to give Jon false hope.

Jon nodded his head in agreement, "That's all I am is asking is just for you to think about it. Take all the time I need because I don't want you to regret any decisions." He then kissed her lips and together they got into the car along with Colby and were off on a new adventure.

* * *

**Wow I can't believe how much JJ and Nikki are assholes. How dare they take Bryan's side instead of their own sister's. They should be wanting the best for her and their nephews. Hopefully in the end they will see that Bryan is the one in the wrong and not Brie and I hope that Brie takes Jon up on his offer. What do you guys think?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things!**

**5 reviews = new chapter! **


	24. A Not So Relaxing Day

**Author's Notes: Hey guys thanks for all of the support for this story. I have noticed that some of the reviews have gone down, but I will try to make this story progress faster so that you guys enjoy it better. Just please continue to comment so I know if I am doing a good job or not, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**nafiondf aof who wrote:**

**Let brie and Jon elope and brie become his personal assistant.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter** **24-A Not So Relaxing Day**

It had been a few days since Jon had took his family on the road with him and so far they were having a blast. The boys loved seeing their daddy wrestle every night and they loved getting spoiled backstage by the other superstars especially Colby and Joe aka Roman Reigns who had recently come back from injury.

Brie on the other hand was having a hard time adjusting to life on the road. She didn't like going from hotel to hotel and she really never had any privacy with Jon while they were at the arena. Brie just really preferred staying back at the hotel to relax in a hot bath with a book in her hand, but she really had no choice to go with them to the arena because she didn't want Jon to deal with the boys by himself.

Jon thankfully was oblivious to this and knew that she was getting frustrated. So deciding to do something nice for his girlfriend, Jon decided to call downstairs in the luxury hotel and set up a wonderful spa day for Brie. With the reservations now set, Jon then went to go wake up the boys and get them ready for the day. He couldn't wait to spend the whole day with them and knew that they were going to have an awesome daddy and son day.

While the boys were busy eating their breakfast and packing a bag full of toys and things, Jon walked into the bedroom where the lovely Brie was still fast asleep in their bed. Gently kissing her head and taking a seat next to her, he then whispered into her ear, "C'mon beautiful time to wake up. I have a big day planned for you."

"Mmm…what time is it?" Brie groaned as she stretched her arms over her head and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"It's almost 10 in the morning and I am going to need you ready by 10:30. I have arrange for you to spend a day at the spa downstairs. Today is going to be all about you, because I know that you having been having a hard time dealing with everything. Just think of it as a way of me making it up to you," he told her softly.

Brie just looked at him in shock and quickly sat up, "Oh no Jon as much as I would like to, I'm afraid that I can't do that. I mean who is going to help you with the boys all day especially when you have to go out and wrestle?"

Jon laughed and said, "Hey don't sell me so short. I am very capable of taking care of the boys all by myself. I already got them ready and feed for the day and they are in the middle of packing things to keep them occupied. I also have everything covered from snacks, juices, and an extra set of clothes for them too. Everything is going to be okay so you just run off and have some fun okay. You really deserve this."

"Yeah I guess you're right I do need this," Brie sighed. "I mean it would be nice to be pampered and not have to worry about anything for a change. Just promise me that if things get out of control I'll be the first one that you call. I mean it Jon just say the word and I'm there."

"I promise now we have to get going. I have some media to do this morning and you have to get downstairs as soon as possible. I love you so much and just try to enjoy yourself for me," he told her giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Brie however wasn't going to except that, so she grabbed him and pulled him in for one deep passionate kiss. After a few seconds, she then pulled away and said, "Thank you for this Jon and I love you so much too." Smiling, Jon kissed Brie one last time before he grabbed his things and rushed out to the living to hustle the boys out the door.

Sometime later Jon and the boys were about 10 minutes away from pulling into the local new station where he was set to do a short interview and pitch for the show that night. This was the first time that he was going to be out with the boys doing publicity work and he was a little nervous. He hoped that the media didn't pry into his personal life too much, but that was life in the public eye.

"Alright boys today we don't have mommy with us so I am going to need you to be on your best behavior. You also need to listen to whatever daddy has to say and be polite to everyone you meet okay," Jon told the boys praying that they would listen.

"Otay dada, but where we go?" James asked as he stared out the window.

Smiling at his son Jon looked at him through the rearview mirror and said, "We are going to talk to some people and daddy is going to be on T.V. Then after that we are going to go to the arena and maybe you can play in the ring with me." The boys just cheered and began making small talk about how they couldn't wait to play in the ring with their dad.

As they pulled up to the T.V. station, Jon noticed a familiar figure in the parking lot getting out of its car. Quickly putting the car in park, Jon then got out and walked over to this person, "Renee, what are you doing here?"

"I got a call last night from the office and they told me that they wanted me to come help you promote the show for tonight. They said that they wanted to include me in more things and I told them yes because I was so happy to do it. Anyways, how are you doing? Are we still on for our little date?" Renee smiled up at him.

"Umm…yeah about that, I think we really need to talk but first just give me a minute," Jon told her as he ran back to the car to get the boys out. Once he got them situated and got their small backpacks of the car, he walked back to Renee making sure that the boys held his hands and didn't run off.

"Oh, who are these little guys?" Renee asked in confusion when he came back to her.

Looking nervous Jon rubbed the back of his neck and said, "These are my sons James and Xavier. Guys say his to my friend Renee."

"Hi," the boys replied shyly as they hid behind Jon's leg.

Renee got down to the boys' height and got all gitty, "Oh my god Jon they are so precious and they look like you with their blue eyes and their blond curly hair. But why didn't you tell me about them before?" She wasn't against him having kids but it would have been nice to know.

Jon just looked at her with guilt, "I don't know, I guess I was just still coming to terms with it. I mean I barely found about them at the time and it was still all new to me."

"Oh well in that case I guess I understand. Anyways, we better get inside or we are late going to be late," Renee smiled at him and took James' hand as they all walked into the T.V. station.

* * *

Back at the hotel spa, Brie was having an amazing time all by herself. She had just got done getting a massage and now she was relaxing in a hot tub with a glass of wine in hand just thinking about everything that led up to this moment.

Unfortunately her relaxation was interrupted when her phone went off. Opening it up she saw that it was a text from Jon with a picture of James and Xavier sitting at the anchor desk with a caption that read, "Having fun reporting the news!"

Laughing and saving the picture to her phone, Brie then replied back, _That's adorable! Have fun and make sure they don't break anything. Xoxo_

Brie then went back to relaxing but then a few minutes later she heard her phone go off again. Thinking that it was Jon, she quickly opened it up and saw that it was Bryan texting her.

_Hey baby please talk to me. I'm sorry about what happened. I just wasn't thinking because I was drinking._

_ -Bryan_

Shaking her head Brie replied back:

_That's no excuse Bryan. You had no right to treat me like that and put your hands on me. If you had a problem with Jon you should have to come with me about it._

_ -Brie_

_I know you're right, but can you please just call me so I can hear your voice. I miss you so much. _

_ -Bryan_

_Listen Bryan I know you miss me, but I don't think you deserve a call from me. A couple of days away from each other isn't going to make me forgive you. It is going to take a lot longer than that. I just don't think I can trust you with me or my boys._

_ -Brie_

_No Brie you listen, I said that I was sorry and now you are going to come home to me. All of this shit that you are doing is really starting to piss me off. Now get your ass on a plane and get here fast so that we can plan our wedding!_

_ -Bryan_

_Not with that attitude Bryan. The more you act like a jerk more I don't want to be with anymore. You may have fooled by family, but you are not going to do the same to me. I have Jon now and he is treating me way better than you ever had._

_ -Brie_

_If that is true, then why is he cheating on you and playing house with someone else. She is a real looker if you ask me._

_ -Bryan_

_Wait, what are you talking about? Jon isn't cheating on me at all._

_ -Brie_

_If that's true, then what is this?_

_ -Bryan_

A few seconds later Brie got a link to an article that Bryan had sent her and when she opened it up, she couldn't believe what she was reading…

Dean Ambrose the Family Man?

WWE superstar Dean Ambrose was spotted outside a local news station in Houston, Texas today with none other than WWE interviewer Renee Young. The two appear to be very cozy with each other and the two have been previous reported as being romantically linked to each other. What makes this outing interesting is the two little boys that appear in the picture with them holding their hands as they walked into the news station. Could it be that the WWE's lunatic fringe has settled down with Young and has given her two kids in the process? Stay tuned for this latest development.

Then at the bottom of the page was the picture that the article was talking about and in the picture Jon and Renee were laughing and smiling down at the boys.

Not knowing what to make of it, Brie felt a mixed wave of emotions. At first she wanted to cry at the thought of Jon cheating on her, but at the same time she wanted to kill Jon and the woman that was in the picture with her sons. Nevertheless Brie knew that she had to get to the bottom of it, so she decided to forgo the rest of her spa day and booked it upstairs to her hotel room so that she could get ready to confront Jon. If he had no reasonable explanation for the picture, then she was going to leave him and never speak to him again.

* * *

**Oh man that cannot be good. I can't believe that Jon still hasn't come clean to Renee about being with Brie now and I can't believe that Brie found out about Renee through Bryan. Nothing good can come of this. I just hope that Jon does the right thing and says what Brie wants him to say otherwise she is gone. Please let me know what you think of the chapter.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	25. Hurricane Brie

**Author's Notes: ****Thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story. You guys rock and please keep it up. It really means a lot to me. Please keep it up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**meredith757 who wrote:**

**oh man. Bryan is back at it again. Smh. Dean should have told her about Renee**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 25-Hurricane Brie**

After a crazy morning of media, Jon and the boys finally made it to the arena without a single incident. The boys were being on their best behavior and loved seeing their dad jump in and out of character on and off the camera. Being impressed by their good behavior, Jon was going to take them to the ring to go play right after he got changed into his ring gear.

However as they were passing catering, John Cena had come up to him and said, "Hey man before you go to your locker room, I just want you to know that your girl is here and she is really pissed off."

"What my girl?" Jon said in confusion. "Wait, why is Brie even here in the first place? She is supposed to be at the spa relaxing all day," he then asked John when he realized what he meant.

"I don't know, but she came storming in here demanding to see you. Luckily Joe and Colby managed to calm her down and take her to your locker room before she killed anyone. I don't know what you did man but you are going to have to kick major ass to make up for whatever you did," John laughed.

Groaning Jon just shook his head, "Shit thanks for telling me even though I have no idea what I did. Listen though before you go, are Colby and Joe still around here? I need someone to watch the boys for me while I go deal with Brie."

Like the good man that he was, John smiled and decided to help the younger man out, "Yeah they are still here. In fact they are practicing in the ring right now, so how about I take the little guys down there to play?"

"Yeah that would be great thanks again man I owe you one. Tell Colby and Joe that the boys have toys in there bag to keep them occupied for a little while," Jon told him as he got down on his knees to talk to the boys. "Alright guys, daddy has to go talk to mommy for a while so John here is going to take you to play in the ring like I promised you. Just remember to play nice and do not get into any trouble okay," the boys just nodded and grabbed onto John's hands as he led them away from their father.

With the boys now taken care of, Jon slowly walked to his locker room and grew more and more nervous the closer he got. He tried to think of what he could have done to make Brie want to beat the shit out of him, but he couldn't think of anything. Finally still as confused as he was when he was talking to Cena, Jon reached his locker room and took a deep breath before he walked inside to face the firing squad, "Hey baby what's…"

"Don't you hey baby me you cheating lying son of a bitch!" Brie yelled at him. "So was this your plan all along Jon, to leave me at the spa all day while you go out and play house with some big dumb blond bimbo?!" If he thought he could play here, then he had another thing coming.

Jumping back Jon looked at Brie like she was crazy, "Whoa what the hell are you talking about?" I wasn't cheating on you at all. I spent the entire morning doing media and for the record I would never cheat on you especially when I had the boys with me. Where is this all coming from Brie?"

"Earlier at the spa, I got a text from Bryan saying that he was sorry for everything and he wanted be and the boys back. When I turned him down, he started to tell me things like if you really loved me then why would you be cheating on me. Then when I told him that he was lying, he sent me a link to an article about you hanging out with some blond chick while you had the boys with you. How could you do this to me Jon, I thought you loved me," Brie cried and hit him in the chest.

Instantly taking Brie into his arms to stop her from hitting him, Jon tried to calm her down, "Hey I do love okay and like I said I would never cheat on you. I already lost you once and I am not going to lose you again. You have got to believe me Brie, I'm sure that there is a reasonable explanation for what you saw."

Stopping her struggle for a moment, Brie really thought about what he said and decided to take him up on hearing this reasonable explanation. So pulling herself away from Jon, Brie went straight to her phone and pulled up the article that Bryan had sent her, "Here then, explain yourself and you better have a good explanation otherwise the boys and I gone forever."

"I do have a good explanation and it doesn't have to do with me cheating on you," Jon told her as he looked at the article. "That blond lady is my friend and co-worker Renee. She works here as a backstage interviewer and was sent by the main office to help me promote the show for tonight. I thought it was kind of nice having her there, because it helped a lot with boys. You have got to believe me Brie. The people that write these articles have nothing better to do than write up lies to appeal to people. It comes with the territory of being famous I guess but nevertheless I haven't cheated on you once. If you want I can take you to talk to Renee right now and…"

Hearing enough of what he had to say, Brie took the time to silence to him with a kiss because she had already made her decision. When they finally broke apart, Brie looked deep into his eyes and said, "You don't have to do that because I believe you. I guess I just let myself believe Bryan and jumped to conclusions too quickly. It just hurt to know that there was a possibility that you were cheating on me, because it mean that I was truly alone with no one to love me."

Pulling her back into her arms once the tears came, Jon rubbed her back gently and swayed them back and forth. "Hey now don't cry baby please. Just listen to me when I say that you are not alone. You have your mother, the boys, and I to love you and be there for you always. Yes you might be having a little spat with your brother and sister, but that doesn't mean that they love you any less. You need to understand that you will never be alone not even once.

Nodding here head Brie looked up at him and smiled, "I do understand now Jon and thank you for listening to me while I yelled at you like a crazy person. Everyone must think that I am one now seeing at I came here to kill you."

"Hey it's my job to take your abuse, but I am glad that you didn't kill me anyways. As for everyone else, they are used to seeing boyfriend/girlfriend spats. It keeps things entertaining back here. But back to serious talk for a second, I never want to see you so upset again. I want us to have a relationship where we can talk to each other about anything," he told her and leaned down to give her another kiss on her lips.

"You are totally right and I think that will keep us going in the long run," Brie told him once they pulled apart. "Now where are the boys at? I missed them today and I want to give them a big kiss even though they might fight me on it."

Laughing Jon walked over to his bag and started to pull his gear out, "They are supposed to be playing in the ring with Joe and Colby hopefully not getting into too much trouble. Just give me a few minutes to get ready then we will go see them." Nodding Brie just took a seat on the couch and waited for Jon to get ready.

Once Jon was already and taped up with help from Brie, the two lovers walked over to the ring where they saw the boys jumping off of the top rope and landing in the arms of Joe and Colby. A small crowd had gathered around them and all of the divas and superstars were all commenting on how cute they were.

"Oh my god Jon those are the cutest curly blond headed boys that I have ever seen," Paige a diva who worked with him said when she saw them walk up to the ring.

"Thanks Paige I really appreciate that. They are my entire world and if Colby or Joe drop them once, I'm going to have to kill them," Jon told her as he saw straight ahead at the boys making sure that they weren't going to get hurt.

Knowing that her boyfriend was overreacting like she was earlier, Brie grabbed his hand and walked them over to some seats to watch the boys play with the other wrestlers. However as soon as they sat down, Jon out of the corner of his eyes saw Renee watching them.

He had gotten luckily this time by avoiding having to bring up his past relations with Renee, but Jon knew that he had to make sure that Renee didn't say anything to Brie. He also had to make it a point to tell Renee that they were just friends and nothing more. As much as he enjoyed her company, Brie meant more to him and he planned on having her in his life until the day that he died.

* * *

**Wow Jon really dodged a bullet there. I am glad that Brie believed him when he said that he wasn't cheating on her, but Jon needs to get his ass in gear and explain things to Renee before anything bad happens. I don't know that Brie will say or do if she ever finds out that the two slept together. What do you guys think?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 Reviews = New Chapter!**


	26. Meeting Mom and Vegas

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the love and support for the last chapter as well as this story. Please keep them coming, they mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**chefgirl1000 who wrote:**

**I am really loving this story. Dean should tell Brie. Can't wait till the next update.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 26-Meeting Mom and Vegas**

A few days later it was time for Jon's three days off and instead of taking his family back to Phoenix, he was taking them to Vegas for the first time to meet his mother. He was very excited to have them in his home and to introduce them to the wonders of Las Vegas. He just hoped that Brie would love it just as much as he did and make the decision to move in with him or not.

With a big day ahead of them, Jon woke up his family extra early so that they wouldn't be late getting to the airport and end up missing their flight. Unfortunately Jon's plan hit a road bump when the boys threw a temper tantrum because they didn't want to take a shower. Jon even tried to bribe them with candy, but nothing worked. Thankfully Brie had stepped in and was able to calm the boys down enough to get them ready for their flight. However that was the least of his worries, because as soon as they got to the airport, they were mobbed by fans, security gave them a hard time, and their plane was delayed for until 6:00 pm. Jon was about to say fuck it and drive back to Vegas, but Brie reassured him that everything was going to be okay and that somewhat calmed him down. So for the remainder of their time Jon and Brie did their best to keep their boys occupied until sometime later Jon and his family were on their plane and on their way to Vegas.

As they were on their plane, Brie watched as the boys stare out the window, she started to get more and more nervous. It wasn't because she hated flying, it was because she was afraid of meeting Jon's mother Diana. She had never met the lady before and Brie didn't know how Diana would react around her seeing as how Brie kept the boys from her son for two years. If throles were reversed, Brie was certain that she would be pissed at Diana and would probably even hate her too. Just the thought of that made Brie feel a little sick to her stomach.

Looking over at his girlfriend, Jon couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong with her. She was starting to look kind of pale and was even shaking a little. "Are you okay sweetheart? You're not looking to good," Jon asked as he placed his hand on her shaking one.

"Yeah I'm fine just feeling a little nervous," Brie weakly smiled up at him. "I mean are you sure that it's okay for us to just show up to your place so unannounced especially since your mother lives there too? If it will cause some problems the boys and I can stay at a hotel or even go back to Phoenix. I'm sure that whatever the case maybe we can figure it out."

"Hell no there is no way that you guys are going to stay at a hotel or go back home. You guys are going to stay right by my side whether you like it or not," Jon chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. "I know that you're nervous but there is nothing to be worried about. Like I told you a hundred times, my mom is going to love you and the boys. Besides I already called her last night to tell her that we were coming and she is very excited to meet the woman who has stolen her son's heart and gave her two grandsons," he then smiled and kissed her forehead.

Sighing, Brie just buried herself into his chest and tried to calm her nerves, "Alright just as long as you're sure that it's okay and that your mother isn't going to hold anything against me."

Nodding his head Jon looked down with loving eyes and said, "Of course I'm sure and I promise you that my mother doesn't hold any grudges like that. Besides this is my chance to show you how life in Vegas can be a magical thing and if you start to feel uncomfortable in any way, then we can leave."

"Okay that's all I ask and who knows, maybe I'll actually enjoy my time there. I mean I have never been to Vegas before so there could be a bunch of fun things that we can do," Brie smiled once she saw that there was nothing to be nervous about.

"See now that's the spirt," John exclaimed happily and kissed her lips. Unfortunately he had to pull away after a few seconds because nature was calling so he excused himself to go to the bathroom. While he was in there, his phone started to go off and when he saw who was texting him, he saw that it was Renee.

Groaning, he opened it up and read what she had to say:

_Hey sexy how's the flight? I was just thinking about you and decided to text you. You still owe me a date remember._

_-Renee_

Knowing that he had to put a stop to this fast, Jon quickly texted her back:

_Yeah listen about that, I think we need to have a long talk. Meet me in catering before Raw on Monday so that we can talk._

_-Jon_

_Okay I can't wait! See you then baby!_

_-Renee_

Rolling his eyes reading her last comment, Jon put his phone away and returned to his seat where he continued his flight in silence as he thought about what he was going to say to Renee when they met. He just hoped that she wouldn't be too devastated when he told her that whatever it was between them was over.

* * *

Finally a couple of hours later, the plane finally landed in Vegas and Jon quickly helped Brie gather up their things and their boys. Once they were off of the plane, he then escorted them to pick up their luggage before they went to the front of the airport to wait for his mother to pick them up.

As soon as Jon saw a blue SUV pull up to the loading zone of the airport, he let out a big smile as he watched his mother park and get out of the truck. He then raced up to her and pulled Diana in for a big hug, "Hey momma, how you doing?"

"Oh I'm doing well, I've just been busy fixing you guys a nice home cooked meal and I even put the finishing touches on the boys rooms. They remodeling guys just finished this morning," Diana told him as she hugged her son back. "Now where are my grandbabies and this wonderful girlfriend of yours? I am really excited to meet them."

"They are waiting inside since it is kind of cold out. Come on I will introduce you, but just you warn you a little bit, Brie is really nervous that you're going to hate her since she kept the boys from me for two years," Jon told her as they walked over to Brie and the boys.

Chuckling, Diana just shook her head and said, "Oh that's nonsense, I could never hate her for that. All that matters now is that you are in the boys' lives and I get to spoil them rotten. Not only that, but I know how much you love Brie and I would never to anything to jeopardize that and have her leaving you."

Jon was glad to her that and when they stopped in front of Brie and the boys, he grew even happier to have his family altogether, "Mom this is my girlfriend Brie and our sons, James who is on the left and Xavier who is on the right. Guys this is my mom Diana."

"Hello Brie is it nice to finally meet you. Jon here has told me so much about you and I got to say, you are even beautiful in person," Diana said as she gently shook Brie's hands.

"Oh thank you and it is finally nice to meet you too Diana. I hope that it isn't too much trouble that we are here. I don't want to intrude or anything and have you change your plans for us," Brie said nervously as she shook Diana's hand.

Again Diana chuckled and said, "It's quite alright my dear and it's no trouble at all. I am very excited to have you and the boys here and Jon and I even have a surprise for the boys back at the house. I'm sure that you are going to love our home and find it a cozy place." She then got down to the boys leave and said, "Hey guys I'm your grandma Diana. I'm your daddy's mom."

The boys just waved at her shyly and hid behind Brie. They had heard Jon talk about her before, but now that they were meeting her for the first time was kind of scary. Diana however wasn't offended in any way and knew that it would take some time for the boys to warm up to her, so she just gently patted them on the head.

With the introductions now complete and Brie feeling a little bit better due to Diana's kind loving nature, Jon decided that it was time to get out of there so he gathered up his family and walked them back to SUV. He just hoped that everything went perfectly this weekend and that it was just another step closer to living a happily ever after.

* * *

**Man I am glad that Diana and Brie seem to be getting along well. I hate to think what would have happened if Diana didn't like Brie. That would be in a tough situation. Speaking of a tough situation, I hope that Jon settles things with Renee before any harm comes to his relationship with Brie. What do you think?"**

**Please leave a comment, suggest things, or review, thanks!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	27. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry for not updating last week. I had to get a minor surgical procedure done and I wasn't able to use my left arm at all which made writing and typing really difficult. Nevertheless I'm back and I will try to update at least three times this week. Thanks for understanding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Moxley Gal1 who wrote:**

**Ok Jon should not go along to talk to Renee take Seth and Roman or at least one. My suggest is have Jon be for real about him and Brie being a family and not fall and hook up at all.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 27- Home Sweet Home**

After a relatively long ride back to the Good residents, Jon and his family had finally made it home in one piece and boy were they exhausted. Luckily the boys had fallen asleep in the truck so they weren't whiny or grumpy. However that meant that Brie and Jon had to carry them inside and they barely had any energy left to carry their bags. Thankfully Diana was happy to step in and lent a helping hand by getting their bags out of the truck for them.

With the sleeping boys in their arms, Jon led Brie into his semi luxury home. Jon was a man of simple taste, so his home wasn't all that fabulous. It was one of the smaller homes on the block so it had about six bedrooms with three rooms upstairs and three rooms downstairs, a nice open kitchen that connected to the living room, and for his mothers, she had a nice guest house in the backyard that she rarely used. Speaking of the backyard, when Brie saw the property, she gasped when she saw that it had a huge gated pool and a nice playground area for the boys.

"Do you like the house?" Jon asked Brie as they stood on the back deck of the house.

"Yes it's beautiful Jon especially the backyard. When did you have time to get this all done?" she said as she looked at the massive tree house that was in a tree in the gated area that surrounded the playground.

Smiling Jon said, "I did it about a week ago actually. I knew that I would get you and the boys up here eventually and I wanted to make a nice safe area for the boys to play in, so I had the pool gated that way the boys couldn't fall in. I also gated the playground area so that if the boys wanted to play out here we could lock them in there and they wouldn't wander around and just as an added bonus I put some padding in there so that if they were to fall, they wouldn't get hurt."

Happy with her boyfriend's decisions, Brie wrapped her free arm around him and leaned up to give him a kiss, "Well I love it and I am sure that the boys will too. Now how about we get these two into bed and then we can sit down and talk to your mom."

Nodding his head, Jon took Brie upstairs and was ready to show her the second surprise that he had for the boys. "Alright let's stop here," Jon told her as they reached the first door. "Now I thought that they boys could use a room of their own so I decided to split them up. If worse comes to worse, they could always share a room again but for now I want to try this. Now this is James' room and I hope he likes it."

Opening the door up, Brie walked into a blue and red room that as covered in nothing but cars since that was what James loved besides wrestling. There were pictures of cars on the walls, a nice race track in the corner of the room, and a big toy chest full of cars and other cars. It was every little boys dream room and Brie knew that James was going to love it.

"Oh my Jon this room is incredible! You did such a good thing and got James' favorite thing down. I especially love the car bed that you got him. I can already see him enjoying himself and pretending to race around his room," Brie said as she continued to look around the room while she got James ready for bed. Once he was tucked into bed, both Brie and Jon bent down to kiss his head and turned on his nightlight before walking out the room.

With James now taken care of, the pair then moved to Xavier's room next door. Opening up his door, Brie was met with a room that was painted with clouds that surrounded the rooms as well children's book characters. Unlike his brother who more into sports and movies, Xavier loved to read or rather look at books all day, so Jon made sure his son had a quiet room to do that in. It was a very relaxing rooms and there were bookshelves full of books for Xavier to look at and learn to read.

"Jon this room is amazing! You got all of Xavier's favorite books that he loves to look at and some new ones as well. I am really going to enjoy being in her and reading to him especially in the corner with all of the bean bags," Brie smiled and continued to wander around her youngest sons room.

"Yeah I figure that before bed we can bring them both in her and read them a bedtime story. Not only that, but it will be easier to put the boys to sleep at night and carry them to their respective rooms with the connecting door that I put to connect the boys' rooms together. It might be easier for them to sleep knowing that they could see each other at night," Jon explained as he got Xavier ready for bed.

With both boys tucked in for the night and sleeping peacefully, Jon and Brie kissed Xavier and silently walked out of his room hand in hand before going back downstairs to join Diana who was in the kitchen making them a snack.

Watching them come into the kitchen, Diana handed them both a sandwich and asked, "So did the boys go down easy?"

"Yes they did and I got to say that I love their rooms Diana. They are both beautiful and I can't wait for the boys to wake up and see them," Brie said taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Well I am glad that you like them honey. I made sure that the painters and the movers did everything right and that their rooms and the backyard were perfect for my grandsons. I wouldn't settle for nothing less," Diana chuckled. "Anyways why don't you tell me more about yourself Brie? I really want to get to know more about the woman that stole my son's heart."

Already getting nervous again, Brie pushed her hair behind her ears and said, "Well I grew up in Scottsdale Arizona with my mother, twin sister, and my older brother. My dad walked out on us when we were little so I never really knew him, but I'm fine with that because my mother gave me everything that I needed. Anyways I met Jon when I was 16 and after a few weeks I fell completely in love with him and we were inseparable until you got sick. Then on the night of my graduation I got pregnant with boys and boy was it a shocker when I found out. Nevertheless I made the best out it and I got from my family which allowed me to go to college and get a job working at a doctor's office."

Diana was amazed to hear about Brie's upbringing and how her life was similar to Jon's. "Wow Brie it sounds like you are doing very well for yourself. Not only that but having to raise your sons on your own and making a great life for them shows how much of a strong woman you are."

"Thanks Diana I really appreciate your kind words," Brie smiled humbly. "It has been a rough couple of years but I worked through it and did what I had to do in order to give my sons a great life."

"Yeah that's true, but now you don't have to worry so much anymore because you got me now to help you out with anything that you or the boys need," Jon told her sincerely as he wrapped his arm around her.

Diana was quick to agree with her son, "Jonathan is right my dear, you have even more family now and we will always be there when you need it."

Trying to hold back her tears, Brie got up from where she was sitting and hugged Diana, "Thank you Diana and thank you for not hating me for keeping the boys away from Jon. If I knew where he was when I found out I was pregnant, I would came to find him."

"Oh sweetie like I told Jonathan earlier, I could never hate the woman that stole my son's heart and gave me two grandsons," Diana told her softly. "Now I think it's time for all of us to go rest now and we will talk again in the morning. If you two anything I'll be in the guest house."

"Alright mom thanks for everything," Jon told her as they gave Diana a hug goodbye.

Once she left, Jon gently took Brie's hand into his and led her up to his room, "Okay so this is my room and I know that it may look a little bland now but as soon as you move in, I'll give you my credit card and you can buy things for it."

Giving Jon a small smile, Brie placed her arms around his neck and said, "Well don't rush to give me that yet, because I haven't made my decision about moving here yet. It might even take me a while to make that decision."

"Yes I know and either way I will respect you decision. It would just be nice to come here to you guys after a long week at work," Jon said as he laid them down on the bed.

"That would be nice now that I think of it but for now let's just focus on here and now and I don't know about you, but I am beat," she then yawned and closed her eyes.

Smiling to himself, Jon reached down and took off her shoes before throwing a blanket over them and turning off the light. Tonight was definitely a success in Jon's book and he helped to have many more happy days like this one.

* * *

**That was a cute little chapter. I hope that Brie does make the decision to move in with Jon but I guess that we will have to see. Anyways thanks for still reading this story and keeping up with it I really appreciate it.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter! **


	28. Morning Shower

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for the review. I still hope that you guys continue to like this story. Again I just wanted to say thanks! Oh by the way we are almost at 150 reviews, so let's see if we can hit that number.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**I Liked That Chapter A Lot It Was Cute With Jon,Brie,Xavier, James,And Diana And I Hope She Agrees To Live With Him Along With The Boys Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 28-Morning Shower**

The next morning, Brie woke up to light filling the room that she was in and for a moment she was a little confused to where she was at. It wasn't until she turned around and saw Jon that everything came back to her and she remembered that she was at his house in Vegas. It was still so surreal that she made the decision to come home with him, but she knew that she had to give him the benefit of the doubt so that he could do his best to convince here that this was where she and the boys needed to be.

Carefully getting up and lacing a small kiss on his lips, Brie gently got out of bed so that she didn't wake him and walked to his bathroom to get ready for the day. As soon as she walked into the room, Brie was amazed by the size of it. It had a large bathtub which also doubled as a jacuzzi, a large shower that she was sure could fit three people in, double sinks, and another door that opened up to reveal a huge closet that Brie instantly fell in love with. This bathroom was certainly a plus in her book.

After placing her clothes in the closet for the time being, Brie then hopped into the shower to start her day. As she stood there allowing the hot water hit her body, two large arms wrapped themselves around her waist causing Brie to jump in surprise. "Oh Jon you scared me," she gasped and turned to look at her naked boyfriend. "I thought you were still asleep?"

"I was but then I got cold and when I reached out for you, you weren't there," Jon told her as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "So are you going to warm me up then baby?"

"Yeah I think I can do something," Brie smiled at him seductively before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, Jon then walked forward a little bit and pushed Brie up against the wall as he let his hands wander all over her wet naked body. It still amazed him how her naked well-toned body could turn him on so much and even when she was wearing clothes, he could still find himself getting turned on. He wasn't complaining though before he loved it.

As his hands wandered, Brie's hands were doing some wandering of their own and they managed to make their way to his ass where Brie gave him a nice squeeze. "What was that for?" Jon whispered into her ear as he began to nip at her neck.

"I just wanted to do it seeing as you have a nice ass. Now I know why girls are screaming for some Ambooty," Brie teased him and squeezed his ass again.

"Oh god please don't start that. Colby and Joe are always giving me shit for that. I don't know why girls are obsessed with my ass. I mean Colby even told me that it was its own Twitter account dedicated to it," he said obviously annoyed by his ass's fame.

Laughing Brie just ran her hand through his wet curly blond hair and said, "Okay that is kind of creepy, but I am going to let it slide because I for one love your ass especially when you wear for blue jeans while you wrestle. It makes you very sexy and it turns me on."

Smirking at his girlfriend, "Oh really, I guess I should wear them all the time then. I would definitely enjoy knowing that it drives you wild. And speaking of driving you wild, I bet I am doing it now huh?"

What Brie failed to realize was that as Jon was talking to her, he managed to slip his hand in between them and was running his finger up and down her wet slit. "Mmm…Jon…" she moaned out from the pleasurable feeling.

"Oh you like that huh? Do you want my finger deep inside of you?" Jon breathed into her ear.

"No I want something else," she said breathlessly. "I want this deep inside of me," Brie then replied as she took his hard cock into her hand and started to stoke it slowly.

Groaning Jon rested his hand on her shoulder and tried to calm himself the best that he could, "Fuck baby if you want me inside of you, then you better stop otherwise I am going to blow."

Pulling her hand away from him, Brie then wrapped her arms around him and said, "Okay then give me all you got."

Hearing that, Jon then quickly lifted Brie up where she wrapped her arms and legs around him while Jon slammed her back against the wall. Loving how rough he was, Brie pushed her body up against his in excitement and Jon replied by pushing his cock into her as hard as he could.

As soon as he entered her, the two lovers let out a pleasurable moan as they felt their bodies start to shake. Giving themselves a few seconds to collect themselves, Jon the slow started to thrust himself in and out of Brie's body. He was normally the time of guy that when it came to shower sex he wanted it to do fast and hard, but with Brie he was different and wanted to talk his time with her.

Unfortunately that wasn't what Brie wanted and she started to meet him thrust for thrust. "Shit Jon please go faster. This is killing me," she moaned as she threw her head back in aggravation.

"I wanted this to last a little longer, but since you say that I am killing you, I can't have that," Jon replied as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

That seemed to fulfil Brie's request because she became a lot more vocal, "Oh yes baby just like that. Oh fuck Jon."

Hearing her scream his name and knowing that he was the one making her scream, made Jon's pride and ego grow so he kept giving his baby everything that she wanted. He began alternating between thrusting into her hard and fast and then slowing it down a little bit. It was starting to work, because soon the two lovers began to feeling their pleasure levels start to rise.

Wanting Brie to go first, Jon reached down in between them started to rub her clit over and over again. "Oh yes Jon keep going, I'm so close," she moaned against his head.

"Then go ahead and let go for me baby. I want to feel cum all around me," Jon encouraged her and slammed into her hard.

In an instant Brie came hard moaning Jon name as her body constricted around his cock and that sent Jon off allowing him to release inside of her filling her to the brim. At this point their bodies were dripping with sweat that the water was washing away and they were both shaking in pleasure.

After a few minutes of calming down, Jon placed Brie back on the floor and tiredly the finished their shower before the water got cold. Once they were finished and got dressed, Jon wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you so much but you already know that don't you?"

"Yes I do and I love you too," Brie said leaning up to kiss his lips. "I am so glad that you came back to me and the boys. I missed so much."

"I missed you too more than you'll ever know," he said hugging her tightly. "Now I don't know about you, but I am starving. Let's go see if the boys are awake so we can get some breakfast," he then told her as they walked out of the room.

By the time they walked into the hallway, they heard the boys shouting in excitement. "Mommy, mommy, wook at my woom! I's gots lots of cars!" James shouted happily.

"And I's got lots of books mommy!" Xavier shouted as he ran into his mother's awaiting arms.

Smiling Brie hugged her son and said, "I'm glad that you guys like your new rooms. Your daddy worked hard on them so you have to take good care of them okay."

Looking at his son's Jon nodded his head and said, "Your mother is right boys. I want you to try to keep your rooms clean the best that you can. If you can do that, then maybe I will get you another surprise."

"Otay dada we will," the boys said smiling cheesy up at their parents.

Shaking their heads, Jon and Brie chuckled and took their sons downstairs to make some breakfast. So far this morning was turning out to be great and Jon knew that he had a lot more fun planned for his family.

* * *

**Hey guys that's for reading this smoking hot chapter. Really though this is more like a filler because they action and drama is going to start picking up and it all starts when Jon gets a phone call from someone he least expected. Please let me know what you thought about the chapter, thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	29. Unwanted Phone Call

**Author's Notes: Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews. We are 1 more review away from 150 reviews wooooo! Thank you so much guys I love you all. It means a lot to me that you all love this story and are enjoying reading it. Please keep up the love and support, thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**flowersNfreaks who wrote:**

**This story is great so far. I hope Jon can get rid of Renee so he can be happy with Brie. I love that everything went great with Brie and the boy meeting Jon's mother and that hopefully Brie moves in with Jon**.

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 29- Unwanted Phone Call**

Sometime later while Diana, Brie, and the boys were out shopping looking for swimming vests for the boys, Jon was left by himself at home and he didn't mind it one bit. As he was busy cleaning out the pool and getting it ready for them to swim in, his cell phone went off signaling that he received a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" Jon said answering the phone cautiously.

"Umm…hey Jon it's Bryan," he heard from the others side of the phone call.

Looking at his phone in confusion, this was the last thing that he expected, "Bryan? Why the hell are you calling my phone? In fact, how the hell did you even get my number?"

Bryan was certainly nervous and Jon could hear it in his voice, "I umm…I got it from a piece of paper that I found while I was cleaning. I…I…I know that I'm the last person that you want to hear from, but I really need your help."

"Damn right you're the last person that I want to hear from and why should I help you considering that you put my hands on my girlfriend and threatened to take my boys away from me?" Jon asked him in disbelief. There was no way in hell that he was going to help this man.

"Look I know that what I did was wrong and I already apologized to Brie about it. Just please hear me out before you hang up on me okay. I am going through a hard time right now with my own family and I really need to talk to Brie about it. I mean even you know what's it like to have your family go through a difficult time," Bryan explained to Jon hoping that Jon believed him.

Knowing that he had a point, Jon just sighed and said, "Fine I'll tell Brie to call you, but only because you got me with the whole family thing and that's it. Now if you don't mind my family just got home so I'm going to have to let you go."

"Yeah yeah that's fine and thanks again Jon I really…" unfortunately Bryan didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Jon hung up on him. However Jon did know that he had tell Brie that Bryan had called for her, but he didn't need to tell her right now.

Right now was family time and that's what Jon did for the rest of the day. Jon loved the time that he got to be with his family and for the rest of the day they played in the pool, played in the new play area, later on he, Brie, and the boys all took a nap together. It certainly was a good day.

A few hours later Grandma Diana was on babysitting duty because Jon was going to take Brie for a lovely night out on the town. He wanted to show Brie the wonders of Vegas and show here that it was a nice place for them to live at and raise their sons and possibly more children together.

"Jon are you sure that we should be having your mom watching the boys for us while we go out? I mean we just met your mom yesterday and I feel kind out bad for dumping the boys are her like this. I'm afraid that I am going to look like a bad mother," Brie told him as she put her makeup on.

Walking up behind her, Jon gently placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "Yes it's fine Brie and my mom is certainly happy to do it and you are not going to look like a bad mother at all. My mom knows that we need a night out for ourselves and practically begged me to have her watch the boys for us. If anything happens which it won't, my mom will call me ASAP."

"Okay just as long as you're sure that it's okay," Brie said realizing that Diana would be okay watching the boys all by herself. "So where are you going to take me?"

"Oh just to this nice little restaurant on the strip and then maybe to a club to dance a little. I figure that we needed a nice adult night out seeing that we spent the past couple of days eating and spending time at kid and family friendly places," Jon told her as he sat on the bed to put his shoes on.

Smiling at him through the computer, Brie finished up her make up before she got up and walked over to him, "Well then I can't wait. Now let's go say goodbye to the boys and your mom before we go."

Nodding his head, Jon made sure that he had everything in order before he followed his girlfriend downstairs where the boys were playing in a makeshift tent that Jon had made them in the living room.

"Alright boys mommy and daddy are leaving now. You guys need to be good for grandma and listen to everything that she says okay," Jon told the boys who ran up to them happily.

"Otay daddy we be good," the boys said in unison giving both of their parents a hug goodbye.

Diana then came out from the kitchen and said, "My aren't you two the cutest couple ever. I gotta say son you sure do clean up nicely and Brie you are still beautiful as ever."

"Thank you Diana and thanks for watching the boys for us," Brie told her as she gave Diana a hug.

"Don't mention it my dear I am happy to do it," Diana said hugging her back. "Now you two better get out of here and try to have some fun. I have everything covered here so don't worry about a thing. We just going to finish playing in the tent, bake some cookies, and watch some movies before bed time."

Grabbing their jackets and helping Brie put her jacket on, Jon then turned his mother and said, "Okay mom that's for everything and try not to wait up on us." Diana just nodded her head and she and the boys waved to Brie and Jon as they drove off.

* * *

Sometime later, Jon and Brie were sitting at a nice Italian restaurant sipping on their wine that came with their dinner. They both had eaten the enormous meals that they had ordered and were completely stuffed. They even had a hard time eating the dessert that Jon had ordered.

"So are you having a nice time out away from the boys?" Jon asked his stunning girlfriend.

Brie just smiled and nodded, "Oh yes I certainly am believe me. The walk through the strip was to die for. I loved seeing all of lights, the street entertainment, and the food here is incredible. I don't know why I didn't think to come here before."

"Well you do have a good excuse considering that you were raising our two awesome sons by yourself and you were working hard to give them a good life. However, all that matters now is that you are here and you don't have to worry about working hard or struggling anymore because you got me now to support you and the boys," Jon smiled as he took Brie's hand into his.

Sighing Brie gently squeezed his hand and said, "Yeah that's true and to be perfectly honest, I am happy to be here and so are the boys. In fact I think that they might actually love it here. I mean we have only been here for what like a day and all I have heard the boys say is that they love being here with you in your house. Things back at home were just so stressful at times and I don't think I have ever seen them this happy."

"Then maybe that's a sign that you should move up here with me. I mean it's not like it's an inconvenience or anything and I have plenty of space at my house and in my room for all of your stuff. You can even apply for a transfer up here to one of the local hospitals or something. They are probably so busy and could use the help," Jon told her hoping that she would really take him up on his offer.

"Look Jon I love you I really do, but I don't it's going to be that simple. I mean do you know how hard it is going to be to move the boys and I across state lines? It's going to be a lot of work and we have only been here in Vegas for a day and as much as I am enjoying myself, I don't know if this is where we should be yet. Phoenix is the only home we have ever known and I don't know how they will react to moving," Brie told him as she watched his face fall. "However even though I haven't totally made up my decision yet, I am willing to work something out with you."

Picking his head back up Jon nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah I'll do anything you want. Whatever is going through your mind, I am willing to do it and play by your rules just as long as I get to be with you and the boys."

Taking a moment to think about her plan, Brie looked at him and said, "I will give you one month to show me that this is where we need to be. That means I will go back to Phoenix to pack a month's worth of things for the boys and I and then we come live with you for a month. In that months' time, if I see any bad behaviors coming from the boys or find that they are unhappy, I will pack them all up and we will move back to Phoenix."

"Okay done deal let's do it. I'll show you that this is where you and the boys belong and by some chance if you start to get home sick I will fly your family up here to visit you. I don't want to lose you again Brie so I will do whatever it is that you want," Jon told her honestly. He was going to play her rules and her rules only.

"Okay then so it's settled and in a day or two I will fly back to Phoenix and get the ball rolling while you go back to work. The sooner I get things done back home, the sooner the boys and I get to be back with you," Brie said knowing that this was the right thing to do.

Jon also knew that she was and that's why he was going to make things a little easier on her, "That's fine Brie you go do whatever it is that you have to do. However to make things easier I think that I am going to keep the boys so that you don't have to worry about them too much. Just go back to Phoenix and get everything done, take time off of work, talk to Bryan, and…"

"Wait what about Bryan?" Brie asked in confusion. She had no idea what he was talking about.

Jon was hoping that she didn't catch that part, but when she did he knew that he had to tell her the truth about Bryan, "Well umm…earlier today when you had to go to the story with my mom, I sort of got a call from Bryan."

Brie just looked at Jon even more confused, "That's weird, how the hell did he get your number? Better yet, why the hell was he calling you?"

"Well he said that he found my number at your house and that he was trying to get a hold you of you. He said that he needs to talk to you because apparently there is something wrong with his family and he needs to talk to you about it," Jon explained to her.

"Wow umm okay I guess I can go see him if he is still in Phoenix and if not I guess I can always call him. I do love his family and I hope that nothing too bad is going on. However don't want to worry about that now. Let's just go dancing and try to forget about everything for now," Brie said trying to remain positive.

Jon just nodded his head and waved the waiter over so that he could pay their bill. While they were both a little on edge about the whole Bryan situation popping up again, they knew that they couldn't let Bryan win, so they tried their best to ignore him. Right now was all about them and they were going to make the most of it.

* * *

**Man I can't believe that Bryan called looking for Brie. He sure does like tempting fate. Anyways, I hope that Jon does go along with Brie's plan and that they make it through a month of living together. I think that they could make it work, don't you? Also the action will be picking up down and something major is going to happen.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	30. Talk with Renee

**Author's Notes: Oh my god we reached 150 reviews! You guys are totally the best readers in the world. I am so happy that you guys are loving this story and are still sticking around for it. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it. Thanks again you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Chermayne who wrote:**

**The request from Brian seems not right to me! Something interesting is gonna happen, everything is going to right and happy now, the calm before the storm maybe!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 30-Talk with Renee**

After taking another day to be with her family, Brie, Jon, and the boys were at the airport waiting for their separate planes to arrive. They both agreed that while Brie was in Phoenix dealing with things, Jon would take the boys with him to the East coast for work, then they would all meet back in Phoenix where they would drive back to Vegas together.

"Okay boys you better behave for daddy while you are on the road with him. Mommy is going to go back to Phoenix for a few days and I'll see you guys there soon," Brie told her sons as she got down to their height.

"No go mommy we miss you," the boys cried out while jumping into her arms and held her tight.

When Brie heard their cries, she instantly broke down and the tears started to flow. This was going to be the longest time that she was going to be away from the boys and they were all going to have a tough time with it. "I know guys and I am going to miss you too, but it will only be for a few days. You are going to have so much fun with daddy and you'll see that time will fly by fast," Brie told them drying their tears.

Jon then got down next to his family and said, "Your mommy is right guys and I promise you that we can Skype her and call her every night before we go to bed. Besides what she is going to do back home in Phoenix is really boring and what we get to do is fly on an airplanes and play with Uncle Joe and Uncle Colby. You guys love playing with them in the ring." The boys only gave their father a small smile but then resumed to crying in their mother's arms.

A few minutes later there was an announcement for Brie's plane saying that the flight now boarding. "Well I guess I better get going," Brie sighed as she hugged and kissed her boys one last time. "I love you guys and I'll see you real soon."

"Otay mommy we wuv yous too," the boys said trying not cry again.

"Hey don't worry guys everything is going to be okay," Jon told them softly as they wrapped themselves around his legs. He then took Brie into his arms and said, "You be safe and don't hesitate to call me if something isn't working your way. I'll be on the next flight out to help you any way that I can. Also try to be careful with Bryan. I still don't trust him one day."

"Okay I will and don't forget that I love you," Brie smiled up at him trying to be strong.

Jon just cupped her check and looked deep into her eyes, "I love you too with all my heart. Now you better get going or else you are going to miss your flight."

Nodding her head Brie pulled him down into a passionate kiss that only lasted a few seconds before Brie had to leave. Then picking up her bags, Brie gave her family one last wave goodbye before she walked over to her gate where her plane was.

* * *

A few hours later, Jon and the boys managed to survive their flight to Boston and they were currently walking through the halls of the arena trying to find Jon's locker room. As they walked, Jon made sure to keep an eye out for Renee. He knew that this was the day that he was going to talk to her and he hoped that she took the news okay and that she didn't go psycho. He already had Bryan to deal with and didn't want to add another one to the mix.

"Alright boys tonight is going to be a little different since mommy isn't here with us. Uncle Colby is going to watch you while daddy goes out to wrestle, then I'll come back here to hang out with you guys," Jon told the boys as they walked into the locker room.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Joe greeted them and very happy to see them. They boys only gave their Uncle a small wave before they walked over to the couch to lay down.

Jon just looked at them and sighed, "Sorry about them Joe, they are just a little sad that Brie flew back to Phoenix this morning."

Joe then looked at his friend with a concerned look on his face, "Why's that? You guys didn't get into a fight did you?"

"No not at all," Jon replied. "She is just going back there to getting things in order because she has agreed to move in with me for a month as a trial run. We are trying to decide if she and the boys should move to Vegas or if I should move to Phoenix."

"Oh okay I get it and congrats man I hope that everything works out for you guys. I was afraid that something bad had happened between you two," Jon said breathing a sigh of relief.

Patting Joe on the back Jon smiled, "Awe thanks for caring man it means a lot too mean. I mean having my family except Brie and the boys means the world to me and I really appreciate it. Anyways, there is something that I need to take care of, so did you think you can watch the boys for a minute or two and if Colby comes in here tell him what's going on?"

Joe nodded his head and said, "Yeah man go right ahead I have everything taken care of." Jon knew that he could trust Joe with his sons so he knew that they would be in good hands.

With the boys now taken care of, Jon went in search for Renee to smooth things out with her. After searching though out the arena, he finally saw her in one of the hallways practicing her lines for the show that night.

"Hey Renee do you have a moment?" Jon asked her once he saw that she was done rehearing.

"For you of course," Renee smiled as they walked into an empty room for some privacy. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Jon instantly got nervous but he knew that he had to tell Renee about Brie otherwise he risked the future that he wanted to build with Brie. "Well umm…I don't know where to start actually, so I am just going to come out and say it I guess. You need to stop sending me all of those suggestive text messages and just back off a little. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed that one night that we spent together, but it can't happen no more."

Renee just looked at him like she was going to cry and said, "I…I…I don't understand Jon, I thought we had something good going on. I thought you like me."

"I do like you Renee I really do. I mean you are an awesome person with a great personality. The times that we spent together were great, but we can only be friends at this point," Jon said trying to make her feel better.

"Is it something that I did or is it something else?" Renee said as the tears started to flow down her face.

Jon just shook his head and said, "No it's not you at all Renee, it's all completely on me. I know that sounds like a lame excuse, but it's true. I have a lot going on like dealing with work, my sons, and other things that are making me unavailable at this point, but the biggest one is that I am taken Renee. I am with my sons' mother Brie."

Hearing that, Renee let out a chuckle as she wiped her eyes, "You know what, I always thought that there was something going on between you two but I was always afraid to ask. It does make sense considering that she is traveling with you all of a sudden and she does have an advantage seeing as she is the mother of your children. Just answer me this question, that night that we were together did you cheat on her with me?"

"No never," Jon said without a second thought. "I know that this might be hard to hear, but I love her and I could never do that to her. You see Brie was and is always going to be my first true love. We have gone through so much together and we have two beautiful sons together. She makes me want to be a better person, boyfriend, and father. I know that this might be hard to shallow now, but whatever sadness, anger, or confusion that you will have will fade over time and who knows, you might find that special person that completes you too. My only hope is that we can remain friends Renee, because like I said you are an awesome person."

"Yeah I guess that would be okay," Renee said smiling up at him. "But only because you're awesome guy and you are very respectful. There aren't too many guys who would confess like you did and I know that Brie is a very lucky girl to have you. You just have to promise to let me watch those two adorable kids sometime."

Smiling and giving Renee a hug, Jon nodded his head and said, "You got it and thanks for understanding." He was grateful that things had worked out the way that they did and that he still had a friend in Renee.

With that situation now taken care of, Jon hoped that everything was going well on Brie's end so that they could be together soon for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Wow I guess Renee is an okay person after all and I am glad that Jon doesn't have to worry about her anymore. Speaking of Jon, I am glad that he told Renee the truth and that he was a perfect gentleman about it. Let's just hope that when Brie has her talk with Bryan, things go well for her and that Bryan doesn't have anything up his sleeve. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	31. Back in Phoenix

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is following, favorite, and/or commenting on this story as well as all my others. It means a lot and I am so glad that everyone is enjoying them. Please keep up the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Chefgirl1000 who wrote:**

**I'm glad Renee took that well. Now I am wondering how everything will be on Brie's end? I really hope nothing bad happens.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 31- Back in Phoenix**

After a relatively short flight back to Phoenix, Brie made her way off the plane and was sort of happy to be back home. While it was good to be back and it was going to be good to see her family again, Brie loved the stress free life that came with being away from this place.

With only a few days to get everything done, Brie rented a car and took off towards work to see if she could get any time off of work without having to quit her job. Thankfully after explaining her situation to her boss, he revealed that he knew a doctor in Vegas and would try to set up an interview for Brie as soon as she got her butt back to Vegas. Brie knew that she was going to be forever grateful to her boss, because if she got the job it meant that she could also provide from her family.

Now with that out of the way, Brie got back into her car and drove to her mother's house. Brie was a bit nervous because the last time she was there with her family, she and Jon had gotten into a huge with them and stormed out of her mother's house. Since then she hadn't heard from her mother or siblings and it scared Brie into thinking that they didn't want to be around her anymore.

Pulling into Kathy's driveway, Brie was prepared for whatever was about to come here way. If her mother welcomed Brie back with opened arms that would be the greatest thing in the world, but if not Brie was prepared to move to Vegas for good because she didn't want to live or be in a place where no one wanted her.

So with that being said, Brie put on her brave face and walked up to Kathy's door preparing for the worst. However that wasn't the case, because before Brie had a chance to knock on the door, Kathy came out with a surprised look on her face and instantly pulled her daughter into a hug. Brie was a little taken back by her mother's actions, but nevertheless Brie accepted the hug and hugged her mother tight.

After a few minutes of them hugging and crying, Kathy finally pulled apart and took a real good look at her daughter. "I can't believe that you are here and boy do you look good," Kathy smiled once she saw that her daughter was in good health.

"Mom of course I look good, I've only been gone for like a weak," Brie chuckled. "However it is nice to be back here and to be welcomed back with opened arms."

"Of course you will always be welcomed here Brie. You are my daughter and despite everything that has happened, you will always be my daughter and you will always have a place here," Kathy reminded her daughter as she hugged her again and they walked inside her house. "So how is life on the road?"

Brie could only smile and say, "Oh mom it is incredible. It does require a lot of traveling, but it is so incredible to be in a new city almost every night. The boys are having a blast too and they love seeing Jon fight every night. They think that they are little wrestlers too and will go inside the ring and play."

Kathy felt a little sad knowing that Brie was off having a grand ole time while she was here worrying her head off. However she would never let Brie know and hid her feelings from her daughter, "Oh that's great honey, I'm glad to hear that you are doing good. Anyways speaking of the boys, where are they?"

"Oh they are flying to Boston I think for a couple of there and some in New York. I would have loved to be there with them, but I needed to be here to take care of a few things before I see them again," Brie told her mother.

Looking at her daughter with a concerned look on her face, Kathy raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wait you're not thinking about going back on the road are you? I mean it's been about a week Brie and you have responsibilities here."

Brie knew that it was time to tell her mother about her and Jon's plans and she hoped that Kathy took it well, "Well umm…here's the thing mom, I'm not exactly going to go back on the road with Jon. I've agreed to temporarily move in with him in Vegas to really see if we can live under the same roof as a family. I mean with us dating and raising two kids together is difficult enough, but it's even harder living in two different states."

"Okay I can see what you're saying, but I can't help but announce my concern for you. I feel like Jon should be the one making the huge sacrifices such as moving across state lines and not you and the boys. Not only that, but you have already made a life here for yourself with having an amazing job, you lived here all your life and so did the boys, so why would you want to move?" Kathy said really voicing her opinion.

"Because it might be the right thing to do mom. I mean I already visited Vegas with the boys and we love it there. The area that Jon lives in is a family oriented neighborhood that is gated so we don't have to worry about any weirdos taking our kids. Not only that, but Jon already made two incredible rooms for the boys and made them a nice little play area for them in the backyard. You should really see Jon's house though because it is absolutely stunning," Brie said happily as she recalled her two days in Vegas with her family.

Still having her doubts, Kathy shook her head and said, "Look Brie, I know that things may look like a fairytale right now, but really they might not be that way further down the road. I mean say that you move out there right, what are going to do while Jon is on the road? Surely you aren't going to throw your career and all of your head work away to become a stay at home mom are you? And what are you going to do with the boys if you start working again?"

Brie just shook her head and said, "No mom of course not, I plan on continue working. I already have a job interview waiting for me in Vegas and it is down the road from Jon's house so it works out perfectly. As for the boys, they are going to be well taken care of because they have Jon's mother there with them and they absolutely adore her."

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me you are going to leave my two grandsons alone with a woman that was a drug addict and a prostitute?" Kathy said feeling very offended. She had been helping take care of Xavier and James since they were born and to have their other grandmother step in now was a little upsetting to Kathy.

"Mom stop right there okay, because Diana is not like that. Yes she had some problems, but she has overcome her demons and for that we are all grateful, because I know how much it pained Jon to see his mother that way. Not only that, but after battling cancer it really awaken Diana and she is a completely different person. She really adores me and the boys and I can really tell that she wants to be a part of our lives and I am willing to give her that chance," Brie said coming to defend the honor of Diana.

Sighing Kathy looked at her daughter and said, "Look Brie I hear what you are saying, but I think that you are making a big mistake. You can't just give up your life here for some boy and…"

"No mom stop right there," Brie said sternly cutting her mother off. "First of all Jon isn't just some boy. He is the love of my life and he is the father of my sons. I would follow him to the end of the world if it meant that we could be a family. I also know that I am taking a huge by changing my life for this man and you know what, I don't care. I am actually excited for this next part of my life and who knows maybe this is just another step closer to marriage and eventually more kids. Don't you want that for me?"

"Yes I don't but I don't want to see you get hurt. Ever since Jon came back I have seen you get hurt whether he caused it or Bryan caused it. I mean you were so happy and on the verge of getting married and then Jon shows up and everything goes down the drain. Don't you want to be happy again and not stress out?" Kathy asked her daughter.

Brie nodded and said, "Of course I do mom and being with Jon makes me happy. You and everyone needs to accept that. I mean earlier you told me that you would love me and accept me no matter what I may do and yet here you are fighting me about my choices. This is my life mom not yours so please just let me live it."

Kathy sadly put her head and said, "I'm sorry Brie but I can't. I just can't stand by and watch you make a mistake like this one."

"Wow you have got to be kidding me. Out of all people I for sure thought that you would be the one to support me but I guess I wrong," Brie sighed trying to fight back the tears. "It's okay thought because I know that I got two little boys and a wonderful man waiting for me that will support me on anything and that's all I'll ever need. I hope you have a nice life mom and don't worry I'm sure that they boys and I will be very happy in Vegas."

"Brie wait!" Kathy shouted out to Brie who was already walking out the door. "Please don't do this. Just come back inside and we can talk about this more."

Stopping in her tracks Brie just turned around and shook her head at her mother, "No mom there is nothing more to talk about. You would rather see your own child suffer rather than see them be happy. You have nothing more to say and there is nothing that you can say that will make anything okay. I just hope that you and the others come to your senses because it would be shame for you guys to miss out on the boys." And with that Brie just got into her car and left leaving a stunned Kathy behind.

Brie didn't want any of that to happen, but she knew that her family was in the wrong big time by trying to control her life and she wasn't going to let that happen. All she was going to do now was focus on Jon and the boys and pray that everything worked out for the best.

* * *

**Wow I can't believe that Brie's mom turned on her like that. I thought for sure that Kathy would be the one to back up her daughter. I guess things aren't working out that great in Phoenix and Brie still has Bryan to deal with. Let's just hope that things go good there.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	32. Never Letting Go

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I just wanted to start off by saying how much I am going to miss seeing AJ every week on TV. She was my favorite Anti Diva and I am really sad to see her retire. However I do wish her the best and maybe this will lead to future Punklee babies lol. Anyways on a lighter note I just wanted to say thank you for all of the love and support for this story and please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstar in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**flowersNfreaks who wrote:**

**Wow, everything just went down the drain for Brie in this chapter. I really thought her mom would so be her rock and be one of her supporters besides Jon and his mother. I really hope that things going okay when she sees Bryan so she can get back to Vagas and hopefully Jon and the boys will be back soon.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 32-Never Letting Go**

After a horrible visit with her mother, Brie was on her way to a local hotel where she was going to stay for the remainder of the time she would be in Phoenix. Brie still couldn't believe that her own mother had turned on her like that. It really did hurt her, but Brie knew that eventually everything would work out for the best.

Pulling into the hotel parking lot, Brie was physically and emotionally exhausted. All she wanted to do was take a long nap, but that wasn't going to happen because she heard her phone ringing and saw that it was Bryan calling.

"Hello," Brie said obviously not in the mood to deal with him.

"Hey Brie thank goodness I got a hold of you. I've been trying and trying to talk to you, but you never answered your phone. Did you get my message that I left with Jon?" Bryan asked her.

Rolling her eyes Brie nodded and said, "Yes I did Bryan and you didn't have to call him. Even if I didn't answer my phone, you still could have left a voicemail."

Bryan knew that she had a point, "Yeah I know but I didn't want to risk you not calling me back and I'd rather talk to you in person about some things that I need to come clean about. Do you think you can meet me somewhere to talk please?"

"Look Bryan I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean we kind of left off on bad terms and I don't know if I want to see you again," Brie told him a little nervously.

"I know but please Brie I really need to talk to you. I won't take up most of your time I swear," Bryan pleaded with her.

When Brie heard that, she knew that she couldn't say no to him. Bryan was never the one to beg, so Brie knew that whatever he needed to tell her was serious. "Okay fine we can talk but only for a little while. I have a lot of things to do in such a small time frame," Brie told him.

Bryan's face lit up when he heard that, "Okay great thank you so much Brie. Where did you want to meet? I am staying at a friend's right now until we decided on what we are going to do about our house."

"Well I guess we can meet at the house then since I need to stop by there anyways. Do you want to meet there in about an hour?" Brie asked him.

"Yeah that'll work. Thanks again Brie I really appreciate it," Bryan smiled into the phone.

Sighing, Brie hoped that she wasn't making a bad decision and said, "No problem I'll see you there." After that Brie hung up the phone and she left really uneasy about the meeting. Nevertheless Brie knew that she had to do it for closure so that she could move on with her life with Jon.

Knowing that she only had a short time before she had to meet Bryan, Brie decided to head to the house instead of checking into the hotel. She figured she would get some things done around there first before Bryan ever showed up and that's what she was going to do.

* * *

Sometime later Brie was at her old house searching for any type of luggage or boxes that she could put her and the boys stuff in. Deciding to pack while she waited, Brie hoped that if all played out right, she could get everything packed and when Bryan showed up they could talk and she could leave without ever looking back.

As she was packing up her room, Brie heard the front door open and knew that it had to be Bryan. "Hey Brie it's me, where are you?" she heard Bryan call out to her.

"I'm up in the bedroom," Brie called back to him as she stopped packing and waited for him.

When Bryan finally got to bedroom, Brie was able to take a look at him for the first time since she left him and boy did he look different. His hair and beard were a little longer, it looked like he lost several pounds, and he had heavy bags under his eyes that made him look miserable. Bryan in all was a little heart wrenching to look at.

"Hey Brie how's it going?" Bryan told her bring Brie out of her thoughts.

"Oh umm…I'm doing great," Brie said a little nervously. "How about yourself?"

Bryan just shrugged and said, "Oh I've seen better days. I've just been busy going back and forth from here to Washington. I assume Jon told you that I was having some family issues?"

Brie nodded, "Yeah he told me that something was going on. Is everything okay with them? Even though we are no longer together I still care about your family."

"I appreciate that Brie and thank you. However things are not going good at all. You see my mother is very ill and they don't think that she is going to make it," Bryan told her as he started to get choked up.

"Oh my Bryan that's horrible. From the bottom of my heart I am so sorry to hear that. I know that you and your mother were really close," Brie said as she started to shed some tears.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Bryan gave her a small smile, "Yeah it has been very hard but I am trying to be strong for my family you know."

Brie just wrapped her arm around him and said, "Well that may be a good thing to do, you still need to take some time to let your emotions to come out too. How long as your mother been sick for if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's been going on for a while now actually. In fact I've been keeping it to myself ever since I found out that she was sick. That's why I started to drink and act out I think. It wasn't until they told me that my mom took a turn for the worse that I realized how much of an asshole I was to you and for that I am sorry," Bryan told her sadly.

"Look Bryan if that was the case then you should have told me. I could have helped you out the best that I could and maybe we wouldn't have gone through all that nonsense," Brie said a little upset.

Bryan just looked down and said, "I know I should have, but then the whole situation with Jon happened and I…"

"No Bryan stop right there," Brie said cutting him off. "I am sick and tired of hearing everyone bash Jon. You guys are all trying to vilify him and he has done nothing wrong. All Jon has done was try to bring his family together and that's what we are going to do. We are going to be a family and the boys and I are going to move to Vegas to be with be Jon."

Bryan looked up at her in shock and suddenly got a little anger, "What, you are going to move to Vegas without talking to me?!"

Brie jumped back in fear and said, "Of course I don't have to talk to you about it Bryan because we are not engaged anymore remember. We broke up because of your attitude and because I don't love you anymore."

"No we didn't break up because you never to me that face to face. All I got was Jon coming to our home, breaking into our home, and then giving me a supposed letter that you wrote saying that we were over. I wouldn't call that us breaking up!" Bryan shouted at her.

"Well if that is the case then we are over Bryan. As much as I hate to repeat myself, I don't love you anymore and I don't want to be with you anymore. The only person that I want to be with is Jon only Jon," Brie said know that she was telling Bryan the truth.

Bryan instantly saw red and before Brie knew it, she found herself thrown up against the wall. "No bitch that is not going to happen because you are not leaving me!" Bryan shouted again as he gripped Brie's arms tightly.

By that time tears were pouring down Brie's face because she was so scared, "Bryan please stop this and let me go. I promise that if you do, I won't tell anyone what happened."

"Yeah like that's ever going to happen. You see the way that I see it, if I can't have you thank no one can," Bryan smirked at her evilly before slamming Brie's head against the wall knocking her out.

Once she was unconscious, Bryan ended up wrapping Brie up in a blanket before carrying Brie to his truck and then coming back into the house to clean the blood off of the wall. When that was all taken care of, Bryan got into his truck and drove away. His plan had worked out but not the way that he planned. It did work in the sense that Brie believed the lie that his mother was sick, but what he wanted to happen was for Brie to take pity on him and take him back. However seeing as that wasn't the taste, knocking Brie out and taking her seemed like the only option. In the Bryan was okay with everything, because not that he had Brie, he was never letting go of her.

* * *

**Dun…dun…dun…man I can't believe that Bryan had planned that whole thing. He really is one messed up guy and I can't believe that Brie was actually going to marry him. Why couldn't he just let Brie go and accept that they were broken up? I just hope that Brie is okay and I can't wait to see what Jon thinks once he finds out that Brie is missing. Anyways, please let me know what you guys think, thanks.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	33. Bad Day

**Author's Notes: Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews that I received for the last chapter. You all pretty much agree that Bryan is a psycho and that when Jon finds out that he took Brie, he is going to kick Bryan's ass big time. Thanks again and please keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Debwood-1999 who wrote:**

**Jon's gonna FREAK when he finds Brie missing:(**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 33-Bad Day**

A few hours later after a rough night of wrestling and struggling with the boys, Jon was completely drained. It all started after his talk with Renee, Jon returned to his locker room where he found Joe and Colby trying to calm down the boys who were crying hysterically. Jon instantly went into daddy mode and tried his best to calm down his sons, but they kept on crying for Brie and nothing that Jon could do or say would calm them down.

With no other options left, Jon resorted to pulling out his phone and calling Brie for help. Unfortunately all Jon got was her voicemail, so he left her a chaotic message and returned to the boys who were still throwing a tantrum. It was then when Jon remembered something that would calm Brie down when she was upset, so he gathered up his boys in his arms and took a seat on the couch where he sang softly to them until they fell into a restless sleep.

With the boys finally taken care of, Jon took a second to calm himself down and thought back to how this was how Brie must have felt having to deal with the boys all by herself for two years. He still didn't know how she did it, but nevertheless it just made Brie stronger and Jon loved her more for it.

However Jon wasn't able to dwell on it for much longer, because a knock came upon his door and it was a stagehand telling him that he was late for his match. Cursing quietly, Jon left the boys in the hands of Joe and Colby before he ran to the gorilla and barely made it before his music hit. From that point on it was more hectic seeing as Jon had the worst wrestling match of his life. It was like every move was botched and the worst part was that Jon took a hard fall off the turnbuckle and slammed hard against steel steps. Tonight was defiantly not his night.

By the time that Jon got the boys back to their hotel, they were all emotionally and physically tired. All Jon wanted to do was to crawl into bed and sleep the night away. However he had two small boys to tend to, so deciding to forgo the boys' baths for the night, Jon quickly got them into their pajamas, turn on some cartoons for them, and tucked them into bed before he walked into bathroom to take a nice relaxing shower.

Once he was feeling better, Jon got dressed and walked back into the bedroom to see that the boys were already sleep. Smiling to himself, Jon walked up to them and wrapped them in their blankets kissing their heads softly. They looked like two little sleeping angels and he hoped that they acted like that tomorrow and for the rest of the trip.

Walking over to his own bed and laid down, Jon took out his phone and tried calling Brie again only to get her voicemail, "Hey this is Brie sorry I couldn't make it to my phone. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"Hey baby it's me again. I guess that you didn't get my last call considering that you haven't called me back yet. Don't worry about it because I know that you are probably real busy or sleeping. I got everything under control now and I plan on having a talk with the boys about their horrible tantrums even though I found a way to calm them down. You see just like their mother, the boys found my singing to be quite soothing. Anyways call be back as soon as you get this. I love you and the boys and I really miss you. Goodnight and again I love you so much," by the end if the call Jon was almost in tears because he didn't like being away from Brie.

Hanging up his phone sadly, Jon just sighed and placed his phone on the nightstand. All he wanted was to hear her voice so badly, but the sound of her voicemail would have to do for now. As he settled into his bed for the night and was about to fall asleep, Jon felt a little finger poke his face. Opening his eyes, Jon saw his boys standing there with sad looks on their faces, "Dada we seep with yous?" James whispered to his father.

"Yes you may," Jon replied back and made room for his toddlers. Once they were in bed and comfortable, Jon looked down and said, "Guys I know you miss mommy and so do I, but I promise that we will see her in a couple of days. All we can do now is just be happy and have fun while we are together okay. I don't want you to cry anymore because it makes me sad."

"Otay dada no more," the boys smiled up at him before closing their eyes and snuggling up against their father.

Chuckling, Jon kissed both of their heads and made sure that they were warm and content before closing his eyes and following them into dreamland.

* * *

Back in Phoenix, Bryan was in his motel room pacing back and forth thinking of his next move. While he was happy that he had Brie all to himself now, he knew that people would soon start to look for her and he couldn't have that. So staying in Phoenix was out of the question and he couldn't go back to Washington, because that's where they could look for him first if they ever found out that he took Brie.

Walking over to the bed where Brie was laying still unconscious, Bryan took a seat next to him and ran her hand through her hair, "Oh Brie I wish you were awake right now to help me decided where we wanna live for the rest of our lives. It's okay though because I think I can make the decision for us and you will be happy about it. Also I know that you would want to have the boys with us, but I think it's better if it's just you and I. Don't worry though because I plan on us having a lot of kids of own as soon as we are married. Speaking of marriage, I think that we should get married as soon as possible that way things would be much earlier for us, However, before we can do any of that I need to make sure that your pretty little head wasn't too badly hurt when you bumped it. I wish you didn't set me off like that because it pains me to hurt you like that. You'll learn so though and you will do whatever I say when I say it. I promise you Brie that I can and I will make you happy. You just have to give me that chance."

Then placing a quick kiss on her head, Bryan went over to the hotel phone and dialed a familiar number, "Hey it's me, I got what we both wanted but there was a little problem. Brie managed to bump her head and she's been unconscious for a while now. Do you think you can come check her out since you have EMT training?"

"Jesus Bryan that wasn't part of the plan, but yeah I'll come do it. You need to be more careful and control your temper better. If people start to see Brie all beat up, they could catch on that it was you and we will be sharing a jail cell my friend," the male voice told him on the phone.

Bryan just sighed, "I know man I'm not that stupid. It was an accident and I didn't mean to do it. Just hurry up and oh bring a small bag full of clothes with you as well as getting Brie's stuff out of her car for me. Also I need you to get any sedatives that you can get your hands on. We are going to be taking a short trip and I don't want Brie to cause any problems for me. Oh and I am going to need you are a witness."

* * *

**Oh man I don't like the way that sounds. I hope that Bryan doesn't do anything foolish that could hurt Brie. As for Jon, I know that he is going to be crushed when he finds out that Brie is missing because he is already struggling with being away from here. I just hope that everything plays out okay. Please let me know what you guys think, thank!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	34. Something Happened

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you again for all of the support for this story. It really means a lot to me. Also I am thinking about doing two things and I would like your opinion on them. #1 would you guys follow a Facebook or twitter page dedicated to these stories? Like I can post when updates are, give sneak peeks at the chapters, and make reviewing easier. Also for the winners of the best review awards, would you like the award to include a sneak peek at the newest chapter? Let me know :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**chefgirl1000 who wrote:**

**Bryan is a freaking psycho and the whole situation is really messed up. I feel little bad for Jon and the boys, 'cause they don't know if she is alright or not. Also I hope someone finds Brie and she gets out of all this okay.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 34- Something Happened**

The next morning when Jon woke up, he still wasn't feeling all that great. His back was killing him from his fall and he was still a little upset that Brie wasn't calling him back. Jon knew that it could be due to a number of things, but he couldn't help having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Deciding to give Brie another call, Jon was hit with another voicemail again, "Hey Brie I really need you to call me back. I don't know if you are really busy or if you are mad at me, but I just need to hear your voice and need to know if you are okay. I love you and please call me back." Hanging up his phone a little angry, Jon looked over to his sons and say that they were wide awake.

"Dada yous otay?" Xavier asked crawling into his father's lap. He knew that his father was upset but he just didn't know why.

"Yeah buddy I'm fine," Jon lied as he kissed his son's head and hugged him. "How about we get up and give you both a bath before we go downstairs and have a nice big breakfast?" he then asked they boys who nodded their heads and took off towards the bathroom. Just like their father they had big appetites.

Sometime later, Jon and the boys were downstairs having a nice breakfast. Well Jon was having fun with his boys and loved listening to them talk, his mind went straight to Brie. She should have called him by now to update him on the move or to at least call and check up on the boys. It just wasn't right.

Unfortunately Jon didn't get to much time to dwell on it because Colby, Joe, and Renee spotted them and walked up to their table. "Hey man how's it going?" Joe asked him as they pulled out some chairs and sat down.

Jon just put on a fake smile and said, "It's going great actually. I'm just sitting here having breakfast with my two favorite boys, right guys?"

"Yeah we hungry," James said as he stuffed some bacon in his mouth causing everyone to chuckle.

"Yeah we hungry, but dada is sad," Xavier said adding his two sense in. Apparently Xavier was way smarter than the average two year old and he wasn't buying Jon's fake happiness.

As soon as Xavier said that, an awkward silence came over the table. "Hey guys, why don't you go with Colby and Joe to get some cookies while I talk to your daddy okay," Renee told the boys kindly as she watch Jon looked down in shame. Once they were gone she took a seat closer to him and asked, "So do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Jon just sighed and said, "It's nothing really I mean I'm probably making a bigger deal out of it than what it actually is, but Brie hasn't talked to me since yesterday morning. I've tried calling her all dad yesterday and again this morning, but she hasn't returned any of my phone calls. I don't know what I did to make her mad at me."

"Are you sure she is even mad at you Jon? There has to be a more reasonable explanation then that. I mean where is she anyways? You never told me why she's not here and left you alone with the boys," Renee asked curiously. She wanted to help him, but not before hearing the whole story first.

"Well Brie is supposed to be in Phoenix right now setting some things there, because she and the boys are going to move in with me. I thought that we were okay, because she told me that she loved me and she even kissed me before she left, but I guess I was wrong," Jon sighed sadly.

Renee just placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey it's going to be okay Jon. You said it yourself that Brie is probably busy in Phoenix so maybe that's why she hasn't call yet or maybe she forgot to charge her phone and now it's dead. You just can't jump to conclusions like that."

Jon understood where Renee was coming from, but he knew that there had to be more to it than just on uncharged for, "If that's the case Renee, then why hasn't Brie found another way to call me? Surely she could have used her mom's phone or a hotel's phone to get a hold of me. I mean you should have seen her at the airport when she was practically losing it about leaving the boys and I know for a fact that she would be calling me nonstop to check up on them, but yet nothing. How do you explain that?"

"Maybe she just trusts you with the boys and doesn't have to call to check up on you guys. She just wouldn't give you the silent treatment out of the blue like that. From what you told me about her, Brie wouldn't have the heart to do that," Renee told him. "Maybe try calling her again and see if she answers the phone."

Nodding his head, Jon stood up and signaled Renee to follow him. They then went outside for some privacy and Jon pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Brie's number. Just like the other times he got her voicemail and he got angry, "Alright Brie I am starting to get tired of all of this shit. You need to call me back now and I don't want to hear any excuses. We are a little too old to be playing the silent treatment game so it needs to stop. If it has to do with something that I did then I'm sorry. Just call me so that we can work it out. We owe it to the boys to do that much."

Watching Jon hang up the phone very hurt, Renee felt an ache in her heart. Maybe what he was saying was true and Brie was doing this as some form of punishment. It just wasn't logical, but it could be a likely probability. Walking over to him, Renee hugged him and gently rubbed his back.

By that time Colby made his way outside to try to find the pair and when he saw them in their embrace, he got a little upset. "Hey what the hell is going on here? We leave you alone for two seconds and you two are instantly shacking up with each other. What about Brie you idiot?!" he shouted at Jon.

"Hey it isn't what it looks like okay. I know that Jon is in a relationship with her and I can see that he loves her very much. I was just comforting him because something is going on with Brie," Renee said defending her actions.

"Is this true?" Colby asked still a little unsure about the situation in front of him.

Jon nodded and said, "Yes it is Colby. See I have been calling Brie nonstop now and she isn't answering or returning any of my calls. This isn't like her and I feel that something is wrong. What if something happened to Brie?"

* * *

At An Unknown Location…

Brightness, that's the first thing that Brie noticed when she opened her eyes. Not only that, but she had a pounding headache that she couldn't explain. Talking a look around the room, Brie had no idea where she was. All she remembered was fighting with Bryan and hitting her head before everything faded into darkness.

From that memory she knew that Bryan had to be behind of this and she knew that she had to get out of there fast. She didn't know what day it was and she knew that Jon must be worried sick about her. Deciding to find a way out of whatever room she was in, Brie went to get out of bed but was met with rush of pain that radiated down her body and caused her to fall back on the bed. After regaining her composure, Brie threw the blankets off of her to see where the pain was coming from and to her horror, she saw that she was naked and had bruises and some blood on her legs.

Before Brie had any time to react to what happened to her, the bathroom door opened and Bryan walked out only wearing a towel, "Hello my beautiful wife. It's about time you woke up."

"Bryan, I knew you were behind this. Where the hell are we and what did you do to me?" Brie asked him in confusion as she wrapped a sheet around her naked body. She felt so dirty and afraid that she wanted to get as far away from Bryan as she possibly could.

"Hey why all the hostility? We should be much closer now and so much more loving after last night," Bryan told her running his hand down her bare thigh.

Brie quickly pulled her leg from him and stood up ignoring the pain that her body was in, "How could I want anything to do with you after you…you kidnapped me and…and…raped…"

"Stop right there Brie and do not say another word," Bryan said angrily as he stood up on the opposite side of the bed. "I only took you because we are meant to be together but you are just too stubborn to realize it and as for raping you, I did no such thing. In fact you were more than willing to sleep with me after I gave you a little something to help you relax. I gotta say though, hear you moaning last night made our wedding night all that magical."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Brie let out a frustrated groan, "Why do you keep on saying that? We are not married and what you did to me last night was wrong on so many levels. What is stopping me from calling the police right now and reporting you for all of this?"

Laughing Bryan ran his hand through his hair and walked over to Brie very slowly, "Well for one I would probably have to kill you if you did that, but other than that I have proof that I did nothing wrong. Take a good look at your ring finger Brie because it shows that we are really married and I have the marriage certificate to prove it. All I have to do is tell the police that my wife was still drunk from our wedding night and was making things up. Hell even the people in this hotel know that we are married because they upgraded our room for us. See Brie I have everything figured out and there is no getting out of this one."

When Brie looked down at her finger, she saw that there was in fact a wedding ring on it and it was the same exact ring that Bryan was going to give her when they were going to get married the first time. Knowing that she was legally belonged to him now, Brie slid down the wall and began to cry hysterically. It was all over now, Bryan had won and Brie knew that things would never be the same again.

* * *

**Oh man I can't believe that Bryan did those horrible things to Brie and then married her. Not only that, but I feel bad for Brie now because she is stuck with him and can't escape. I just hope that she steps lightly and doesn't do anything to piss him off. Jon really needs to move his ass and start looking for Brie before anything else can happen for her. Please let me know what you think, thanks!**

**Again please let me know about the possible Facebook or twitter page as well as giving me feedback on the award for the best review!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	35. Hitting the Road

**Author's Notes: Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews and feedback. It means lot to me and I am happy to see that you are still enjoying this story. Please keep it up and I will then in return try to satisfy your suggestions or comments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**flowersNfreaks who wrote:**

**Bryan is a sick cock sucking mother fucker who needs to be dragged behind a truck. I hope Jon starts looking for Brie soon, Xavier is very smart for a two year old, you have to love it when your son can tell when you're lying and tells your two best friends.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 35- Hitting the Road**

After letting Brie cry herself to sleep, Bryan used his free time to get things ready for their next move. He planned on going back to Phoenix to finish off some minor details and get some things from their house before they hit the road again. If all played out right, then by the end of the week him and Brie would be living on a beach somewhere enjoying the married life.

As Bryan sat there looking up houses on the computer, a knock came upon the hotel door and Bryan cautiously approached it. "Who is it?" he then asked somewhat nervously.

"It's me you idiot open the door," a voice called out to him and Bryan knew exactly who it was.

"Hey man sorry I gotta keep on my toes. I can't really trust anyone right now until Brie and I are as far away from the Southwest as we can possibly be," Bryan told him as he let his friend in.

His friend just nodded his head, "It's okay man I understand. So where is the wife at? I bet you two had a blast last night and made some babies huh?"

Bryan smiled at his friend's words, "Yeah hopefully we did because that would be great. Anyways, Brie is in the bedroom asleep. I'm gonna wake her now because we got to leave this god awful place. Other than getting married here, this place is horrible and filled with too many weirdos. I still can't believe that Brie wanted to move here with the boys."

Then shaking his head, Bryan got up and walked to the bedroom. When he slowly entered the room, Bryan gently sat next to Brie and placed a kiss on her lips. "Mmm…Jon I had this horrible dream that Bryan kidnapped me and…" Brie stopped short when she opened up her eyes and saw Bryan looking down at her.

"Oh please Brie continue," Bryan growled at her. He couldn't believe that even though she was married to him, she was still thinking about that scumbag.

"I…I…I'm sorry Bryan I just forgot where I was for a second. Besides it was just a dream and I won't happen again," Brie said very timidly. She hated herself for acting this way, but she knew that she had to cautious around Bryan and not set him off.

Bryan just smirked at Brie's new behavior and knew that making her into the perfect wife was going to be easier than he thought. "Okay then that's good to hear, now why don't you go take a nice relaxing shower and get changed. We are going to be checking out of her soon and we are going to be going back to Phoenix for a while," Bryan told her as he got off of the bed.

Brie just nodded her head and walked towards the bathroom but not before stopping and asking, "You know you never answered my question on where we are and you said that we are going back to Phoenix, so I know that we might not in Arizona. So with that being said, why exactly are we?"

"Well you are certainly right on that one my dear and since you've been good, I guess I'll tell you. However I before I do I just wanted to let you know that I cannot take credit for where were are. See I figured that since you wanted to come to Vegas so badly, I would take you there as a surprise and so here we are," Bryan said happily and Brie just nodded as she felt her heart break a little more.

As Brie walked into the bathroom and got into the shower, her first thoughts went to Jon and the boys. How were they going to react when they found out that she was missing and how were the boys going to react to not having their mother around? They were so young that Brie figured that they would forget about her, but that was the last thing that Brie wanted to happen. When it came to Jon, Brie knew that Jon would probably go crazy looking for her, but Brie didn't know if he would want her back considering that she was married to Bryan and was raped by him. She was certainly in a rough situation and she knew that she had to play by Bryan's rules to survive.

Hurrying up with her shower, Brie finished up and got dressed before making her way back to the bedroom. Sitting there on the bed feeling so dirty and depressed, Brie couldn't help but notice that Bryan was talking to someone in the other room. The person's voice that Bryan was talking to sounded so familiar but she just couldn't place her finger on it.

Hearing the bedroom door open, Brie looked up and saw Bryan peaking his head in, "Oh great you're all ready to go. Why don't you come on out here and see who's here? You are going to be so surprised and oh by the way, he was the witness at our wedding," he told her.

"Okay I'm coming," Brie sighed as she made herself look presentable before following Bryan to the living room. When she walked in and saw who it was, she really wanted to cry, "JJ you're behind this too?"

"Yes I am sis, but only because I am trying to stop you from making a big mistake by being with Jon. He is not the guy for you and everyone know it. So when Bryan came to me with his plan, I knew that I had to help him," JJ told her.

Brie couldn't believe what she was hearing, her own brother had committed the ultimate betrayal. This was going to be something that broke their relationship forever and they would never recover from it. "Do mom and Nikki know that you are doing this?" she then asked him hoping that they weren't behind it too.

JJ shook his head, "No they have no clue on what is going on. In fact I am doing this for them in a way too actually. See mom told me how you were planning on moving to Vegas and taking the boys from her and she is really broken up about it. So the way that I see it, Jon will eventually realize that you are missing and when he can't find you, he'll probably go crazy and then mom will come in and get custody of the boys. I'll make it so that Jon will never see the boys again."

"No please don't do that," Brie cried out. "Do not take away my sons from their father. Jon is a great father to them and the boys need to have at least one parent in their lives. Please I'm begging you not to hurt the boys or Jon like that. It will destroy them I know it. You got what you wanted by making me marry Bryan and I won't try to turn you guys in our anything or leave Bryan if you promise to leave the boys alone."

"Okay fine we'll leave them alone," JJ told her. "However if you mess up and I mean if you mess up big time, I will take the boys from Jon so fast that it will make you head spin got it."

Brie nodded her head in sadness and said, "Yes I understand and I'll be good I swear." She couldn't believe how helpless she was being, but there wasn't any way around it. Her boys' safety and happiness meant the world to her and sacrificing her own happiness for their own was something that Brie was willing to do until she died. In the end Brie hoped that someone would notice that she was gone and would rescue her from this horrible situation.

* * *

Back in Boston, Jon and his friends were all in his hotel room trying to figure out what to do about the whole Brie situation. They had called their bosses Paul and Stephanie and told them that they couldn't make it out to Smackdown, because they were helping Jon deal with a family emergency and luckily their bosses granted them the night off.

"Okay Jon are you sure that something bad has happened to Brie? We don't want to make a big deal out of nothing and get the police involved if Brie just misplaced her phone or something," Joe asked Jon as they were coming up with a plan to see if Brie was really okay.

"Yes I am positive that something is wrong!" Jon said losing his patience. "She wouldn't go this long without communicating with me unless something is wrong. What if something happened to her flight or what if she got into a car accident? Oh my god what if she's dead and…"

"Hey stop it," Renee said not letting Jon finish his sentence. "Let's not think those negative thoughts right now. Besides, if something were to happen to her, I'm sure that her family would have called you right now.

Sighing Jon knew that Renee had a point. He was thinking to negatively and he needed to try to remain positive for the boys at least. "Okay, okay you're right, but what am I going to do now? Like Joe said, I don't want to involve the police unless I know for a fact that Brie is missing."

Everyone sat there for a few minutes in silence. They all liked Brie and wanted to help Jon, so they knew that they had to come up with the best possible plan. "Hey I got it, why don't you just go to Phoenix and see if Brie is okay for yourself," Colby told him. "That way if she is okay, you two can talk things out and try to fix them."

"Okay I can do that, but what am I going to do with the boys? You saw earlier that they are very smart and they know that something so going on. How am I supposed to keep the truth from them?" Jon sighed frustrated.

"You can start by not being such a grump around them. You need to play it off like everything is okay and we all need to make sure that they aren't around when we talk around Brie. I also think that we should try to keep them preoccupied as well I am going to help you out with that," Renee announced. "See Stephanie gave me time off so that I can go back home to Canada for a week, but instead I am going to go to Phoenix with you and help you watch the boys."

Shaking his head Jon looked at Renee and said, "No Renee you don't have to do that. This is my problem and I have to do what I have to do. I'll just see if Brie's mom or sister could watch them for me."

Renee let out a chuckle and punched Jon in the arm, "Will you stop being so stubborn and let me help you. You can't have Brie's family help you, because if Brie is missing, they would want to help look for her. As a friend just let me help you. You can't do this on your own Jon."

"Renee is right Jon you need us to help you. If Brie is really missing, Colby and I can do an announcement on Raw and get the word out. Jon we all saw that we are family, so I think that we should start acting like it," Joe told him sternly.

"Okay fine you guys can help," Jon sighed. "I still don't like the idea of you guys stopping your lives for me, but I appreciate it. Renee I'll see if I can book us tickets on the next flight to Phoenix and Colby and Joe, you guys go to work and fill Hunter and Stephanie in on what's going on. One way or another I will find Brie and we will be together again."

* * *

**Oh man I can't believe that Brie's own brother has been helping Bryan. That is so low and I mean real low. I feel so bad for Brie and I hope that she make it out of this situation okay. As for Jon, I hope that he can pull it together for his sake as well as for the boys. They need him to be strong and so does Brie. What do you guys think? Please let me know :) **

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!  
**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	36. Searching for Brie

**Author's Notes: Hey guys thanks for all of the love and support for the last chapter of Meant to Be. So far you guys still hate Bryan and you want to see him get his ass kicked or die a painful horrible death. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**chefgirl1000 who wrote:**

**I really like Jon's plan to find Brie. Also I like how all his friends are helping. JJ is an asshole and he should see how unhappy and depressed Brie is, but he doesn't care. I hope when Brie is found, Jon kicks Bryan and JJ's ass.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

**Chapter 36- Searching for Brie**

* * *

The next day with their plan in motion, Jon, Renee, and the boys were sitting at their hotel room in Phoenix after a very long flight in. They would have gotten in sooner, but with the amount of people flying, they had gotten bumped to later flight and had to deal with two crying grump children at the airport. Needless to say Renee and Jon were both beat by the time they checked into their hotel, but it meant that Jon was just one step closer to finding Brie.

"Jon are you sure don't want to stay in tonight and just relax instead of going over to Brie's moms? If Brie is there don't you think you need to be well rested and level headed so that you guys can work this out?" Renee asked Jon as he got ready to leave. Renee was going to stay back with the boys and feed them dinner.

"Yes I'm very sure Renee. I just want to get there and not waste any more time because Brie might actually be there, but I also know that there's a chance that she won't be," Jon sighed.

Renee took pity on the man and walked up to him wrapping her arms around him, "Hey it's okay I know that you are nervous. The woman that you love is missing and you so desperately want her to be somewhere all safe and sound. You just need to keep thinking positive and know that I will be there every step of the way. You need to be strong for Brie and the boys."

Jon just hugged Brie back and thanked the stars that he had her there with him, "Thanks Renee I really needed that because you are right in saying that I need to keep thinking positively. I keep having these questions of doubt in my head like what if I pushed Brie too hard to move in with me and what if she doesn't want to be with me anymore, but I know that's just my fear at work and I can't keep thinking like that."

"That is true and you are never going to find out if Brie is okay if you don't go out and look for her. You guys have a life and two boys to think about and I know that a simple little move wouldn't cause Brie to jeopardize that. You just need to find her and talk to her." Renee told him.

"Exactly and that's just what I am going to do," Jon smiled. Just then they heard the bedroom door open and out walked James and Xavier who were just waking up from their nap. "Hey guys feeling all better?" Jon then asked the boys taking them into his arms.

The boys just nodded and James asked, "Dada we go see mommy?"

Jon cringed knowing that he couldn't tell his son the truth because he didn't know himself what the truth was. Unable to think of anything, Jon just kissed his son's head and said, "Later buddy but for now you guys are going to stay with Renee. She's going to take you two swimming while I go run errands for a bit."

"Yeah guys I promise you that we are going to have a great time while your daddy is out. Now how about we go put on bathing suits and go for a swim downstairs okay," Renee told the boys and took them to the bedroom but not before mouthing 'Good Luck' to Jon.

Knowing that the boys were in great hands, Jon grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out to Kathy's house. He knew that things were going to be a little iffy considering that he stormed out of her house the last time he was there, but Jon hoped that Kathy was going to be help and tell him where Brie was.

Pulling into her driveway, Jon let out a deep breath and got out of the car praying that Brie was just beyond the confides of Kathy's house. Walking up to the door and shaking off the butterflies that were in his stomach, Jon knocked on the door and waited for Brie to answer the phone. Unfortunately that wasn't the case because Kathy ended up opening the door and boy did she look pissed.

"You, what the hell are you doing here?" she said in disgust as she looked at Jon. After the way he brainwashed her daughter, Kathy wanted nothing to do with this man.

Taking a step back out of fear, Jon rubbed the bad of his head nervously and said, "Umm…hey Kathy it's nice to see you again. Is Brie here, because I really need to talk to her?"

"No why would she be here considering the huge fight that we had the other day. I can't believe you turned my daughter against me and you want to take her and the boys away from me," Kathy said angrily desperately wanting to kick the young man's ass.

"Whoa just wait right there, I didn't brainwash anyone okay. What Brie does and what she wants to do is all on her. Look can I just come inside and we can talk about this?" Jon asked wanting to get to the bottom of everything. Not wanting her neighbors to talk, Kathy quickly ushered Jon inside and they went into the kitchen to talk. "Alright now that we are alone, what's this about you and Brie fighting?" Jon then asked her.

Kathy just looked at Jon in disgust, "We got into a fight because she told me that she was moving to Vegas with you and didn't like it. Vegas isn't a place to raise a family Jon. Not only that, but how could you ask Brie to move in with you and not even ask my opinion on the matter? I have basically been her back bone for the past two years."

Jon sat there blown away by what he heard Kathy say and even though he sort of understood where she was coming from, he still didn't like it, "Okay first off you act like I practically life on the strip, but in reality I don't. I live in a wonderful family oriented neighborhood and the boys and Brie absolutely love it there. I wonder never move my family to a place where they didn't feel comfortable. Secondly, Brie is a grown ass woman and I don't need to ask her mother permission to have her move in with me. I love Brie and I want us to be a proper family that lives together. One day we are going to get married and have more kids, but for now this is our next step. You are either going to accept it or you are going to have to step aside. Brie and the boys come first and I will not be separated from them."

"You have some nerve coming in my home and talking to me like that after everything I have done for you. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been allowed to date my daughter in the first place and you would have never had you two precious sons!" Kathy yelled at him.

"I can't believe that you just said that. My two precious sons as you called them are your grandsons, the grandsons that you are fighting to keep her with you. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have them in your life right now. You wouldn't have been able to see them be born which was probably a beautiful thing, you wouldn't have seen them crawl, walk, or talk for the first time. How could you hate me so bad when I helped give you two amazing grandsons whose pictures cover you home?" Jon asked Kathy with a lot of raw emotion in his voice.

Kathy sighed in defeat and sat down in the chair in front him, "I don't actually hate you Jon. The reason that I treat you like this is because I actually love you. From the first moment that you showed up on our doorstep all those years go asking for Brie, I knew that you were going to have a huge impact on our family. Even though Nikki and JJ did have a little bit of trouble with you, I loved you because you brought another side of my daughter that I hadn't seen before. When you two broke up it hurt me because I knew that we would lose a big part of our family and when Brie found Bryan, it just wasn't the same. I knew that he could never be you and fill the hole that you left. No matter what Jon you will always be my favorite son in law and no one will take that away from you."

Jon was taken back by what Kathy had told him and honestly he felt like crying. Growing up he had wanted to feel like he was a part of something and now here he was years later apart of a family that actually loved him. Even though he and his mom were cool now, Kathy and her family had made him feel loved and cherished. "Wow Kathy thanks that means lot to me. I have never heard anyone say those types of things to me. You and your family have helped me so much through the years and I could never repay you for it. However I do need to you ask you something and I hope that you can help me," he told Kathy as he reached out and took her hand in his.

"Yeah sure you can ask me anything. What's going on Jon?" Kathy asked slightly worried that something was wrong.

"It might not be anything really, but I need you to tell me where Brie is. She hasn't answered any of my phone calls since we parted ways and I am starting to get real worried," Jon said feeling that nervousness return to his stomach.

Kathy shook her head and said, "I can't tell you where she is Jon, because I don't know where she is myself. I tried calling her to apologize, but I got her voicemail every time. Let me call Nikki and see if she has seen her."

Pulling out her phone, Kathy quickly dialed her eldest daughter's number. "Hey mom how's it going?" Nikki said answering the phone a few seconds later.

"It's going alright for now, but listen have you heard from your sister at all? Jon just showed up looking for her and she isn't answering any of phone calls," Kathy told her daughter.

"No mom I haven't heard from her at all. I didn't even know that she was in town. Have you tried calling JJ and asking him?" Nikki said thinking of people who Brie could have contacted.

Kathy sighed and said, "No but he wouldn't know where he is either considering that he is out of town visiting a friend. This isn't like your sister Nikki and I'm afraid that something might be wrong. Do you have any other ideas of where she could be?"

Nikki thought about it for a second and came up with one possible answer, "How about her house? I mean I know that she and Bryan broke up, but they do still own the house right? Maybe Brie is there doing who knows what."

"Yeah they do and she might actually be there packing. Listen Jon and I are going to head there now, do you think you can meet us there?" Kathy asked knowing that if Brie wasn't there they would Nikki's help to find her.

"Sure I'll meet you guys there in a few minutes," Nikki told her mother before hanging up the phone.

Once Kathy hung up her line, Jon turned to her and asked, "What did Nikki say?"

Kathy shook her head sadly and said, "Nikki hasn't seen her either, but she did suggest that we go check out her and Bryan's old house. She is going to meet us there to help look for Brie."

"But what if we don't find her there Kathy? What are we going to do?" Jon asked in fear as they gathered up their things to leave.

"Then we call the police, it's that simple," Kathy told him hoping that didn't have to happen.

Sighing, Jon just followed Kathy out the door and to her car. As they drove Jon made sure to text Renee and fill her in on the situation. Bring her ever positive self, Renee texted Jon back telling him to remain positive and hope for the best. Jon was so lucky to have a friend like her in his life.

By the time they pulled into the driveway of Brie's old house, Nikki was already there waiting for them. "Hey mom, Jon, I just got here a few minutes before you did. Are you ready to do this?" she asked them once they got out of the car.

"Yes let's just hope that she's here packing or something and forgot to charge her phone," Kathy said as they walked up to the door and knocked.

"Why would she be packing? She is selling the house and moving somewhere else?" Nikki asked in confusion.

Jon shook his head and said, "Yeah she is moving in with me in Vegas. We want to try to be a normal family."

Nikki just looked at Jon in disbelief, "You have got to be kidding me right? You seriously want to rip my sister and nephews from the only home that they have ever known. Where are James and Xavier anyways?"

"They are staying at my hotel with a good friend of mine for the time being and I am not trying to rip them from anyone or anywhere. This was a decision that Brie and I made together and I don't give a damn about what everyone else thinks. Now if you'll excuse me I have a missing girlfriend to find," Jon said already fed up with the situation and walked to the back of the house when no one answered the door.

Kathy who was smirking at Jon's behavior and a stunned Nikki just followed him and watched as Jon forcibly kicked open the back door. Now gaining access to the house, Jon, Kathy, and Nikki began searching for their loved one. Room by room they checked for Brie, but they couldn't find her. As they were doing this, Kathy couldn't help but notice a smell of bleach like someone had just cleaned and it worried her a little bit.

Suddenly Jon and Kathy heard Nikki shouting for them and they both quickly too off towards her direction. They finally found Nikki in the master bedroom staring at some blood drop and a smeared red stain that was on floor by the door.

"Oh my god is that blood," Kathy gasped bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Yeah it is and I also found a small bottle of bleach in the bathroom with some blood stains on it too. "Mom I think something bad happened here," Nikki then said with tears in her eyes.

Knowing her daughter was right, Kathy looked up at Jon and saw all the color drain from his face, because he too had believed Nikki. Something bad had happened to Brie and now it was time to inform the police.

* * *

**Oh man I can't believe that Jon and Kathy got into a fight, but they made up in the end and that's all that matters. I'm glad that Kathy doesn't hate Jon and feels like he is just like another son to her. They are going to need each other because now that they know that something has happened Brie, they are going to need all of the support that they can get.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter**


	37. As the Days Go By

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and continues to support this story. You guys are so awesome and I am getting a lot of good feedback from this story. Please keep up the love and support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Debwood-1999 who wrote:**

**Whoa! Never mind about what I'd sent you earlier. I'm surprised to see Kathy admit to liking Jon/Dean so much. I still want Daniel to die a horrible death, though...**

**Actually, no I don't. If you don't mind me PM-ing you one more time, I'll send you something. My mind goes in places that are surprising even to me :)**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 37-As the Day Go By**

Over the next few hours, everyone was in pure hell. As soon as they called the police, Jon, Kathy, and Nikki were in full panic mode and were on the verge of breaking down as they tried to comprehend what was happening. By the time that the cops arrived, they were quickly hauled away into separate parts of the house and the detective went straight to work searching for answers.

"Alright sir my name is Detective Mark Calloway and I am going to be in charge of this case. Could you please tell me your name and what happened here today?" the detective asked Jon.

"My name is Jonathan Good and my girlfriend is missing or possibly dead," Jon said grimly to the detective.

Detective Calloway sighed because he handles a dozen of missing person's case like this one and they didn't end very well. However he knew that he had to remain professional, so Detective Calloway pulled out his notepad and began the interview process, "Okay Mr. good before we get to the other questions that I have for you, let's just take a deep breath and try to relax. Now can you tell me why you think you girlfriend is missing? Couldn't she just have taken a trip somewhere to get away?"

Jon shook his head, "No way Brie didn't do that and I know it for fact. See she was supposed to be here in Phoenix packing in order to move to Vegas with me. However every time I try to call her and get a hold of her, it goes straight to her voicemail. I want to see if I could try to track her phone, but I think at this point her phone might be dead."

"Alright so when was the last time that you saw Brie face to face?" Detective Calloway asked.

"It was early Monday morning at the main airport in Vegas. I was on my way to Boston with our two sons while Brie was going to catch a flight to here. I tried to call her around 4 or 5 o'clock, but I wasn't able to get a hold of her," Jon told him.

Detective Calloway wrote everything that Jon had said down and said, "Mr. Good I just have a couple of more questions for you then we'll be done. Now for investigation purposes I need to know if you and Brie ever fought. Like have you ever put your hands on Brie or has she ever put her hands on you?"

Jon just looked at the detective in horror, "What no never! Yes we might have had a few arguments, but I would never put my hands on the mother of my children. I love her and I would never hurt her or want to hurt her. How dare you ask me that?!"

"Mr. Good I promise you that it's just protocol that I ask. I just need to know if there was another reason why Brie would disappear. Normally women who are abused will run away for a better life. However considering the way that you are acting and my years of experience, I don't think that's the case here. With that being said, is there anyone else that might have it out for Brie?" Detective Calloway asked trying to calm the situation down.

"Not really I mean Brie is a loving and caring person. She is friendly to everyone that she encounters. However the only person that I can think of who would want to hurt her would be Brie's ex-fiancé Bryan Danielson," Jon replied hoping that Bryan was behind this so that he could kill him with his two bare hands.

Detective Calloway looked at Jon in curiosity and said, "What would make you believe that this Bryan Danielson guy would hurt your girlfriend. If they were previously engaged wouldn't you think that he loved her and wouldn't hurt her?"

Jon tried to hold back from getting angry but that just wasn't the case when it came to Bryan, "No he didn't love her because he is nothing more than an asshole. See Brie and I were in a relationship before she ever met Bryan. However due to some unfortunate circumstances, I had to move back to Ohio so we broke up. In that time Brie found out that she was pregnant with our sons and somehow developed a relationship with Bryan. Now two years later Brie and I cross paths and all of our old feelings had returned. That made Bryan get jealous to the point where he was verbally and physical abusive towards Brie and even tried to get her to take my parental rights away."

"Okay that does sound interesting and might be a good lead. However before we go after Bryan for questioning, I need to know if Bryan and Brie had any contact since they broke up?" asked Detective Calloway.

"Yes just the other day in fact. Bryan needed to talk to Brie real bad so he called my phone to look for her. I can give you his phone number if you want," Jon told him.

Detective Calloway nodded and handed Jon his notepad to write the number on, "As you're doing that Mr. Good, I need to ask if it's possible that Brie might have met up with Bryan while she was here?"

Jon nodded, "Yes it's very possible. She was telling me that she might meet up with him to talk about a few things and I told her to be careful. Not only that, but this is the house that they shared together so if Brie was coming here to pack, Bryan would definitely be here."

"Okay well I think that's all of the information that I need for now Mr. Good. As for the rest of the investigation we are going to file a missing person's report and get it up as soon as possible. The crime lab has already collect the blood that was in the bedroom and you should be notified about the results in a couple of days. In the meantime we are going to need to you to stay in town until we clear you and find Bryan," the detective told Jon who knew that these were going to be longest couple of days in his life.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

Unfortunately those few days turned into a few weeks and they were still waiting on the results of the blood from the bedroom. In that time Jon and the boys stayed with Kathy until Jon was cleared to leave. Just like any other missing person's case, Jon being the boyfriend was a suspect until he was cleared of doing anything wrong.

As for Bryan, the cops had been trying for weeks to get a hold of him and even had contacted his family up in Washington, but so far no one had seen him. The cops considered this very odd and moved Bryan up their suspect list. However knowing that he might have something to do with Brie being missing, the cops knew that Bryan could be long gone and possibly out of the country.

Jon knew that too and that just drove him further into depression. It was like as each day past, Jon died a little more inside. The boys only made that pain worse when they would cry out for Brie at night. As usual when they asked where their mommy was, Jon and Kathy would just tell them that she was on vacation and would see them too. It was the only thing that they could think of that the boys would understand. It certainly was a rough situation, but everyone was trying to make the best of it.

"Hey Jon how's it going?" Nikki asked as she sat down on the porch with him and watched the boys play in the grass. Over the past couple of weeks Jon and Nikki had grown close together and she no longer hated the man that stole her sister's heart.

"I'm doing okay for the most part. I got a call from Detective Calloway and he said that the crime lab should be calling me soon because the blood results were back," Jon sighed.

Nikki could hear the pain in Jon's voice and she could see the pain that he was going through. In the past three weeks Jon had a lost some weight from not eating and working out, he had heavy bags under his eyes, and he a nice a beard growing in from the lack of shaving. When Nikki saw him like this it broke her heart, because he wasn't the strong wrestler guy that she knew.

Gently reaching out and grasping his hand, Nikki gave it a light squeeze and said, "Look I know that things aren't looking good right now, but you still need to continue having faith. We are all here for you and we need to be strong for the boys' sake. They are having a tougher time with all of this than we are. They have been with Brie since they were born and haven't been away from her for this long. Not having Brie around now for a couple of weeks has been taking a toll on them.

Jon sighed because he knew that it was true. The boys had changed because of Brie's disappearance and not for the better. The first week that she was gone, the boys cried and threw fits when Jon wouldn't take them to see her. The second week the boys rebelled and got into trouble every second that they could and totally stopped listening to Jon. Now in the third week the boys totally shut down and only talked to each other. When they were around the adults, they didn't speak and only nodded or shook their heads.

"Yeah you're right and I know that it isn't going to get any easier. I mean the boys aren't even talking anymore and it is really starting to worry me. If it weren't for you, your mom, my mom, or Renee, I would have lost it already. Not only that, but I'm trying my hardest to keep it together because I know that Brie would kick my ass if I didn't," Jon said letting out a small chuckle at the last part.

"I have no doubt that Brie would certainly do that. Even though she is small and quiet, Brie sure does have a little feisty side. It's that side of her that I know that Brie is using in order to get back to us," Nikki said speaking the truth once again.

However before Jon could respond his phone went off and he knew that it was the crime lab calling him, "Hello…yeah this is him…okay so what did the results say…oh okay well thanks for calling, bye."

Nikki then watched as Jon quickly hung up the phone and ran his hand through his hair. "Well what did the lab say, was it Brie's blood?" she asked in anticipation.

Jon just looked at Nikki in sorrow and said, "It's hers, it's Brie's blood." Nikki at that point broke Jon and pulled her into his arms holding her tight.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Over the next few days, Jon had been cleared by the police and was currently at the WWE headquarters waiting to go live for Monday Night Raw. He was there because he was going to make two announcements that he just wasn't ready for.

"Hello WWE Universe, I am coming to you from the WWE Headquarters not as Dean Ambrose, Jon Moxley, or whatever dopey names that I have, but as Jon Good. I am coming to you today because I need your help finding my girlfriend Brianna Garcia- Colace. She was last seen in Phoenix, Arizona about three weeks ago and could be with a man named Bryan Danielson. A picture should be on the screen now showing you their descriptions. I really need you guys to help me out, because Brie and I have two sons who need their mother back. If you see Brie or Bryan please contact the Phoenix Police Department as soon as possible. I am offering a $100,000 reward to whomever has information that will bring Brie back to us.

Also there is something else that I would like to announce tonight and that is that I am officially retiring from the WWE. This situation has shown me how much my family truly means to me and I want to be there for my sons on a day to day basis. The time that I have had here were the best that I have ever had and I will not forget it or you the fans. Thank you so much for your time. My family and I really appreciate it. Goodbye."

* * *

Meanwhile as the cameras went off the air and Jon broke down, in a house thousands of miles away, Brie was looking out of a window staring out at the ocean. The past few weeks had been pure hell for Brie as Bryan forced himself on her every night and beat her when she wouldn't listen to him. The only light that came out of this horrible situation was what was happening inside of her. Wrapping her protectively around her stomach, Brie knew that it just wasn't about her anymore and it really made her more determined to get back to Jon and the boys.

* * *

**Oh man I feel so bad right now. Jon and the rest of the family are going through such a hard time right now. I just hope that they can pull through it and be strong for the boys. Also I hope that Brie tries to be safe and does her best to get away from Bryan. Please let me know what you think, thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	38. Time Changes Things

**Author's Notes: Hey guys thanks for all of the love and support that you guys have been giving me. I really appreciate it and it means a lot to me. Please keep it up, because we are 9 reviews away from 200 and we are so close to the end of this story! Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**chefgirl1000 who wrote:**

**Poor Brie, she is in pure hell. Bryan is the biggest asshole ever and he will get what's coming to home and more. Bryan is very delusional.**

**I feel very bad for Jon and the boys, they just want Brie home safe and sound.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter** **38- Time Changes Things**

Six Months Later…

It was a glorious beautiful morning in Hawaii with a nice breeze in the air and the sound of the birds chirping and the waves crashing in the background. Everyone was going about their day whether it was the tourists shopping or the locals enjoying the surf. Everyone was having a great time in paradise except for one person, Brie. It had been six months since she had been kidnapped and she was still miserable as ever as she remembered how she got there.

See once Brie and Bryan had left Vegas for Phoenix, they had barely missed the cops, Jon, and Brie's family by a day and was able to sneak into their house and grab some things like their birth certificate, social security cards, and other important documents from their house. Then they had rushed to the airport where they met up with JJ again and he gave them their fake ID's, two tickets to Hawaii, and about $5,000.

When they finally made it to Hawaii, Bryan and Brie ended up staying at motel for a few weeks until JJ had wired them the rest of their money and they were able to buy a small house near the beach. It was there where Bryan kept Brie under lock and key while he went out and looked for a job. So in the morning before Bryan left, he would place a chain around Brie's ankle and lock the chain to a bolt that he had drilled into the wall. The length of the chain only gave Brie access to the bedroom and bedroom and she was unable to go anywhere else. However Bryan would make sure to leave plenty of food and water in the bedroom for her before he left anywhere.

Being locked up in the cold room all day left Brie alone with her thoughts and that was a bad thing. She often found herself thinking the worst in that the boys were going to forget about her and that Jon was going to start dating someone new. Just the thought of Jon dating someone else and possibly marrying the woman and making her the boys' new mother brought Brie to tears. However that led Brie down a road of trouble because when Bryan saw her cry, he knew that she was thinking of her family and that made him angry to which he would hit her until she stopped crying.

That lasted for a couple of weeks until Brie felt herself starting to get sick. She was constantly throwing up and she was always so tired. At first she thought it was just that her body was under, but deep down she knew what was really wrong and boy did it scare her. The symptoms that Brie was having were the same symptoms that she had when she was pregnant with the boys. This was the last thing that Brie wanted to happen.

Having a baby right now was certainly not the ideal situation and the worst part of it was that she didn't know whose baby it was. While Bryan had a higher probability of being the father seeing as he forced himself on her almost every night, there was a slim chance that Jon could be the father seeing as they made love days before she got kidnapped. Nevertheless Brie knew that she had to tell Bryan that she was pregnant so that he didn't end up hurting her unborn baby.

When Brie told Bryan that she might be pregnant, Bryan was the happiest person in the world and promised to be the best dad that he could be. While Brie was happy that Bryan was going to be more careful with her now, she feared what would happen if the baby came out with blond hair and blue eyes like Jon and the boys. However before anything could happen, they had to make sure that Brie was actually pregnant so using their fake last names, Bryan took Brie to a doctor's office where they confirmed her pregnancy.

Over the next couple of months things started to get better. As Brie's stomach grew Bryan bought them a new house and gave Brie more room to walk around the house. Now that she was pregnant, Bryan wasn't worried about Brie running away. He even let Brie get a friend named Trinity Fatu who lived next door to them with her husband Jon Fatu.

"Hey girl, how's it going?" Trinity asked Brie when she came for her weekly visit.

"It's going okay just feeling very pregnant," Brie laughed as they sat in the living room drinking lemonade.

Trinity gave Brie a big smile and said, "Hey at least you're pregnant girl. Jon and I have decided to wait at least another year before we have one of our own. Have you and Bryan though of any names yet?"

Brie shook her head, "No not yet, but I think I'm getting close to finding one thought. It is going to be so weird having a little girl running around. I'm used to having two little hurricane boys running around, so it's going to be weird taking care of a delicate petite baby girl."

"Wait, you have two boys? I thought that this was you're first baby considering that you and Bryan are newlyweds," Trinity asked in confusion.

"No this isn't my first pregnancy, it's my second," Brie sighed seeing as she trusted Trinity enough to tell her the truth and knew that she wouldn't tell Bryan. "I have two three little boys from a previous relationship. They live with their father in Vegas and I miss them very much. I never thought that I would miss one of their birthdays," Brie said as tears flooded her eyes.

Trinity just looked at Brie in complete shock, "Wow Brie I'm sorry to hear that. It must be very hard to be away from them. Why do they live with their father if you don't mind me asking?"

Brie looked down in shame and said, "Let's just say that the boys have to live with father because it's the best situation for them."

"What do you mean by that, does Bryan and the boys not get along?" Trinity then asked.

"No, no Bryan actually loves the boys, it's just that there are some things that are preventing me from being with my sons at least for the time being," Brie said still wanting to keep some things private for Trinity's safety.

Seeing as this conversation was starting to upset Brie, Trinity brought up another topic that put Brie into a better mood. However in the back of her mind, Trinity couldn't help but feel like something was seriously wrong with her best friend.

* * *

Later on that night while Trinity was and her husband Jon were relaxing in front of the T.V., she felt like she had to bring it up with her husband. "So I went to visit Brie today and she told me something that was a little surprising," she told him.

"Oh yeah like what?" Jon asked his wife. He liked Brie and was happy that they had found a real good friend in her,

"Well did you know that this isn't her first pregnancy and that she has two sons from a previous relationship?" Trinity said still not believing it herself.

Jon looked at his wife in shock, "No didn't know that at all. Did she say why she doesn't have them with her here in Hawaii?"

Trinity shook her head, "No she was really cryptic on that, but it might have something to do with Bryan though. I mean Brie did say that Bryan loved her sons, but I can't help but feel like that isn't the case."

"I know what you mean babe. I mean I like Brie I really do, but I can't stand that goat face husband of hers. There is just something about him that gives me the creeps," Jon said not liking the vibe that Bryan often put out.

"That's true, but what if there is something serious going on between Brie and Bryan? How do I get Brie to open up to me and tell me?" Trinity asked hoping that Brie was really okay.

Jon just sighed and said, "I don't know, but maybe we can dig around a little more until we find something. Brie also needs to know that she can trust us and that we will always be there to help her out if she needs it."

Trinity nodded because she knew that her husband was telling her the truth. They needed to get Brie to open up to them and if need be they would help Brie anyway that she could whether it was for them to call the police or to get her away from Bryan even if it was a temporary thing.

* * *

**Man a lot sure has changed for Brie during the last six months. I can't believe that she is pregnant and is having a little girl. I really hope that the baby is Jon's because if it is Bryan's, then Brie will be stuck with him forever. I just hope that Trinity and Jon help Brie out and get her away from Bryan. What do you guys think?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	39. The Good Boys

**Author's Notes: Hey guys we are only 4 reviews away from 200! That is incredible and thank you for sticking by me this far. We are almost near the end now and I hope that you guys enjoy these last remaining chapters. Also I plan on publishing the First Year is the Hardest again as well as maybe another Punklee story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Debwood-1999 who wrote:**

**HOLY COW! They'd better get her away from Bryan fast! And why the hell is JJ still on the side of the Devil!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

**Chapter** **39-The Good Boys**

While things certainly had changed for Brie in the past six months, across the ocean and back on the opposite side of the country, things certainly had changed for the Good boys as well. A couple weeks after Jon had made his public cry for help to the WWE Universe calls flooded the Phoenix department with people saying that they had seen Brie and Bryan throughout the U.S. However only a couple of them were really credible saying that they say Brie and Bryan in Phoenix but that was it. Soon the case grew cold and that's when Jon knew it was time to leave.

About a month and a half after Brie's initial disappearance, Jon and the boys were back living in Vegas full time. At first it was nice being away from all of drama and chaos in Phoenix, but soon it got to Jon and he started get very depressed. He was starting to dislike Vegas because he felt so guilty for living there without Brie. If he didn't ask Brie to live with him, then she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped.

Knowing that he would never truly be happy in Vegas or even Phoenix for that matter, Jon decided that it was time to get the hell out of there. So he ended up selling his mother his half of the house and packed up him and the boys and moved back to Cincinnati, Ohio. Jon never imagined that he would be back there, but it was the only other place that he knew like the back of his hand and it was far enough away from Phoenix and Vegas which was perfect for Jon.

At first it was hard being away from everybody and the old wounds of Cincinnati began to open up for Jon, but he managed to pull himself for the boys. He quickly found that living on his own with his boys was something that he really liked. Since retiring from the WWE, Jon enjoyed waking up every day knowing that he was going to spend his entire day with his boys. It was like he was making up for the two years that he had missed with them and even though they did still asked for Brie every once in a while, they had gotten used to her not being around and loved being with their father full time as did Jon.

Speaking of the boys, they two had gone through some major changes in the last six months but it was all for the better. For James now that he was three years old, he felt like he was a big boy now and did everything by himself. Under the watchful eye of his father, James was able to dress himself, take a bath by himself, and put himself to bed most nights. Jon didn't mind though because he knew that when he was James' age he was exactly the same way. However, what James excelled at the most was becoming a little athlete. He loved any kind of sport especially soccer to the point where Jon had gone and put him in a youth soccer league for three and four years old. Seeing him run across the field on the weekends just put a huge smile on Jon's face because he could see the spitting image of himself inside his son and it just made him more proud.

However when it came to Xavier, Jon could see himself at all in the small boy because Xavier was all Brie. Just like Brie, Xavier didn't really like sports but boy did he like to explore the world around him. Most evenings while James was at practice, Jon would take him for a walk around the park and answer every single question that his son had asked him. Jon loved spending that time with his youngest son, but what he was enjoying the most was teaching Xavier how to read. He figured that starting to teach Xavier would benefit the boy by the time he started school, so every night before they went to bed Jon would pick an easy book to read and teach Xavier the words in the book. It was amazing to see his son's intellect and it just made Jon even more proud to be the boy's father.

As for the rest of their family they did come by every now and then for a visit, but most of their communication was either through the phone or the computer. The last time that they had gotten together was for the twin's third birthday and even Joe, Colby, and Renee even showed up. It was a nice three day celebration and it just made Jon realized how much he had missed everyone since they moved and he quit the WWE. It just made him cherish his relationships with them that much more.

One day while Jon was doing some laundry while the boys were hopefully taking there afternoon naps, there was a knock on his door which startled Jon because he knew that he wasn't expecting anyone. Opening the door, Jon was shocked to see Brie's family standing there. "Surprise!" Kathy and Nikki happily said while JJ just stood in the back completely stoned face.

"Whoa, what are you guys doing here?" Jon laughed as he let him in laws in. "I thought you guys weren't going to visit for a few more months?"

"Yes we know but then we decided that we couldn't wait any longer," Kathy told him happily. "Where are the boys at? We are so excited to see them again."

Jon smiled and pointed toward the hallway, "They are in their rooms taking a nap hopefully, but you can go in there if you want. I know that they are going to be very excited to see you guys." Quickly getting up, Kathy and Nikki took off towards the boys' rooms leaving Jon alone with JJ. "So man how's it going?" Jon asked trying to ease the awkwardness in the room.

JJ just stared daggers into Jon seeing as he still couldn't stand the man. However he also knew that he had to do his best to play nice with Jon in order to not accidentally let Brie's whereabouts slip out. So he lightened up a little bit and said, "Oh its going okay. I've just been busy with work. I never thought in a million years that I would be an EMT."

"That's cool man and I am really happy for you. You certainly come a long way and you deserve to have a nice job that you can be proud of. That was how I was when I was wrestling but now I've even much happier being with my boys full time. However, I do plan on opening up a gym or even a wrestling school out here to keep me busy once the boys start school," Jon told him.

"That's nice but what about finding a nice woman instead. I mean being a single father of two twin boys in rough and then running your business will add even more to your plate. Have you thought of dating again just to find someone who could help you out in the future?" JJ asked him hoping that he would say yes so that he could tell Brie and she could move on with Bryan.

However Jon shook his heads and said, "No I haven't thought about it one bit and honestly I don't want too. Even though the cops haven't had a lead in months, I know that Brie is still out there fighting to get back to us. I don't want to risk falling in love with someone else and then have Brie walk back into our lives. No, I won't let that happen because my heart belongs to Brie and Brie only."

JJ just sighed, "I know it does, but you need to think about the boys. They need a mother in their lives and it's not fair for you to be selfish and deny them of that. What about your friend Renee? She seems like a nice lady and the boys just adore her."

"Hey the boys do have a mother and they are not going to have her replaced. As for Renee, I do love her but only as a friend. She deserves to have own life and she doesn't need any baggage. I appreciate what you are trying to do JJ but I am doing perfectly fine and I plan on keeping it that way!" Jon angrily said and got to remove himself from the situation.

_I can't believe he wants me to forget about Brie,_ Jon thought to himself as he walked outside and lit up a cigarette. He knew that they were bad for him and he was trying to quit, but at the same time they calmed him down when things got too much for him to handle.

"Hey are you okay? We heard a door slam," Nikki asked as she came outside to check on him.

Jon just took a drag of his cigarette and said, "Yeah I'm fine it's just that your brother pissed me off and I needed to come out here and breathe for a second. I didn't wake the boys up did I?"

Nikki shook her head, "No they were already awake and I'm sorry about my brother he can be a real pain. What did he say to you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well basically he wants to forget about Brie and go date someone else because I'm apparently being selfish for thinking that Brie will come back to us," Jon said obviously annoyed by JJ's comments.

"You are not being selfish at all Jon. In fact I say that you are doing a wonderful job by not giving up on Brie. Anyone else would have just said forget she's dead after the first few months, but yet here you are working your ass off to keep things together so that when Brie comes back everything will be okay. Not only that, but you are doing an amazing job with the boys. They are going into wonderful little men because of you," Nikki said gently grasping onto his massive arm.

Jon gave Nikki a small smile and said, "Thanks Nik and you are right, everything that I am doing is for Brie and I know that when she comes back she will be happy with what she sees. She'll know that I am doing a wonderful job with the boys and she'll be happy to know that they boys are turning into quite the lady's men."

Nikki let out a small laugh, "Oh my god I know what you mean. They have amazing hair and the prettiest blue eyes ever thanks to their handsome father. Not to mention that they were telling my mom and I that they are doing push up and sit up with you in order to get huge muscles. Poor Brie is going to have to chase all the girls away with a broom."

"Yeah I can just see it now, but I don't mind it one bit. My boys are two good looking boys and I love them to death. They are the reason that I am still breathing today and I will do anything to protect them," Jon honestly said knowing that he would lay his life down for his family.

"That's good Jon and I have no doubt that you will do that, because I know that you are a terrific father. I just hope that I find someone like you who will be there for me and my future kids like you are for Brie and the boys. However with my luck I don't think I will ever find that," Nikki said sadly.

Jon just walked up to Nikki and gently cupped her face, "Hey don't say that because I know that it will happen. You have a really big heart Nikki and any guy would be lucky to have you in his life. Seeing the way that you have warmed up to him and helped keep me sane just goes to further prove that."

Nikki looked up at Jon with tear filled eyes and said, "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes Nicole I really do believe that," Jon told her as he stepped closer to her.

Hearing Jon say be full name made Nikki's heart skip a beat and that never happened before. She didn't know what it meant but soon Nikki found herself just staring into Jon's deep blue eyes and she never wanted to look away.

**Well that was interesting I got to say. What do you think of Jon and Nikki's interaction? I for one am glad that Jon and the boys are doing so well in their new home, but you can tell that the pain of not having Brie there is still apparent. Also, JJ has some nerve to walk into Jon's home and act like nothing is wrong. I hope Jon kills JJ when he finds out that he help Bryan kidnap Brie.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	40. Getting Brie Out

**Author's Notes: Wow guys we made it to 200 reviews! Thank you so much for all of the support that you have shown for me and my stories. I hope that you all continue to enjoy my stories and that they are too your liking. Thanks again so much I really appreciate it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Grant who wrote:**

**Please not let jon and nikki fall for each other, brie is the only one that jon should be in love with, also when she does come back, let bryan and jj die a painful death**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 40- Getting Brie Out**

_Back in Hawaii…_

The next day Jon and Trinity were in their living room secretively looking out their window patiently waiting for Bryan to leave for work. Their plan was to go over to Brie's as soon as he left and take Brie out for the day. They hoped that getting Brie out of the house for some fresh air would relax Brie a little and she would eventually open up to them and tell them what was really going on between her and Bryan.

"So do you think this is actually going to work?" Trinity asked as they counted down the minutes until Bryan left.

"I don't know maybe," Jon shrugged. "I mean if something is really going on, I think Brie may be too scared to tell us. That's why I think we should take it slow and show her that we can be trusted. We need to tell Brie that everything is going to be okay and that we aren't afraid of that little goat face."

Trinity nodded because she knew that her husband was right. Brie's safety as well as the baby's came first and that's all that mattered. A few minutes late they heard Bryan pull out of the driveway and they knew that it was show time. So quickly grabbing their jackets and Trinity's purse, they locked up their house and walked over to Brie's.

Knowing on the door, Trinity and Jon crossed their fingers and prayed that Brie was up and ready to. Sure enough as soon as the door opened, Brie was standing there all dressed and ready for the day. Bryan had made it a point to train Brie to be up before him in order to get ready for a day, get his own clothes ready, and then make him breakfast. That routine never changed especially now that she was pregnant. In Bryan's mind he came first before anyone.

"Oh hey guys what's going on?" Brie asked very surprised to see her two friends at her doorstep so early in the morning.

"Oh not much really. We didn't wake you did we?" Trinity told her friend nervously.

Brie just gave her a small smile and said, "No not at all please come in." They both then walked in and took a seat in the living room. "Would you guys like anything to drink?"

Trinity and Jon shook their heads, "No that's okay thank you though. We just wanted to come over today and see if you needed anything for the baby. We were planning on going out to some shops and walk around the beach for a while and wanted to see if you wanted to come with us. What do you say?" Jon asked her.

"Umm…thanks for the offer guys but I am going to have decline. Bryan already went out and bought everything that we are going to need for the baby. Besides I can't really go out because I have a lot of things to do around the house," Brie lied to them. She couldn't tell that Bryan would hurt her or her baby if she went out without his permission.

"Come on please come with us Brie. Even if you already have everything it's still good to come out and have some fun. I mean since you've moved here, I have rarely seen you go outside without Bryan and it looks like you aren't having any fun in cooped up in this house all by yourself. Besides if you are worried about Bryan finding out, we will have you back here before he even comes home. Please Brie just say you'll come," Trinity said trying to persuade Brie to come with them.

At first Brie felt hesitant and was going to make up another lie, but then she realized that Trinity had a point. She hadn't been out for a while now and it would be nice to get out and feel the warm sun on her skin. So taking a huge risk, Brie smiled and said, "Okay fine let me go get my coat."

As soon as she said that, both Jon and Trinity got every excited. This was the first step in getting Brie to open up to them and they hoped that by the end of the day Brie would tell them exactly was going on between her and Bryan. Then once they heard what they needed to hear, they would find a way to get Brie away from Bryan.

A few hours later, the trio were having a lot of fun. They had stopped by several places to shop and thanks to Jon and Trinity's generosity, they had brought Brie several toys and outfits for her baby. Brie was so happy for the first time in six months that she sort of forgot about all the hell that she was being put through. It was turning out to be a great day and currently the trio were sitting at a beach side restaurant enjoying the relaxing the atmosphere around them.

"So Jon, Trinity, why don't you tell me about your wedding? We talked about how you met and got engaged, but never about how you guys said your 'I do's.'" Brie asked her friends as she took a sip of her water.

"Oh okay well first off I got to say that it was a romantic day as it should have been, but it was also magical because I was marrying my best friend," Jon told her as he looked over at Trinity with loving eyes.

Trinity just stared at Jon back with the same loving eyes, "Yes Jon is exactly right, it was a very magical day indeed. You see we decided to have our wedding on the beach because we wanted to say our 'I do's' as the sun started to set."

Jon then laughed and said, "Not only that, but I wanted to get married there because I envisioned a big gust of wind coming and would blow Trin's dress up like Marilyn Monroe."

"Oh my god Jon that's horrible," Trinity laughed and playfully hit her husband in the arm. "Anyways besides my husband's dirty fantasy, I got to say that everything at our wedding went according to plan. We had our family and friends there, we read our vows to stay loyal to each other, and then we kissed sealing our love for one another as the sun set. Like I said, it was a very magical experience."

"Jon, Trinity that was the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard. I wish I got to do have the same thing, but I was stuck with a mediocre wedding in Vegas that I don't even remember. I didn't even get to have my family there especially my sons. It was just me, Bryan, and my loser of a brother," Brie said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Jon and Trinity looked at Brie in sadness because they could see the pain that was written on her face. "Wow I'm sorry to hear that Brie. If you don't mind me asking, was it just the spur of the moment type of thing or was it because of something else?" Jon asked very curiously.

Again Brie just wiped her tears and said, "Look guys I know what you are trying to do, but I honestly can't tell you what is going on between Bryan and myself. Believe me I want to, but I am doing thus for your own safety."

"Brie I know that you want to keep us safe, but we just can't help but feel like something is wrong here. Bryan gives Jon and me the creeps and if he is hurting you or controlling you, then we need to know about it. What if he does something to hurt you or the baby?" Trinity said pleading with her best friend.

"That's not going to happen Trinity as long as I listen to Bryan and do whatever he says, I promise you that I'll be okay. It's not really that bad," Brie said quietly.

Jon just shook his head and sighed, "Brie honey listen to yourself please, because it really is that bad. To us it sounds like Bryan is controlling and possibly hurting you. What kind of man does that and would want to risk hurting his child in the process?"

Trinity looked at him angrily and said, "No man would do that only a little boy. We can help you get away from him Brie, but only if you let us. Don't you want to see your sons again and be a part of their lives? If you want to then you need to get away because the way that I see it, if you keep going down this road you will never see them or even the baby that is in your belly ever again. Think about it Brie please."

"Okay I will but please don't do anything unless something major happens. Also this conversation needs to say between us because if Bryan finds out that I told you that something is going on or that we went today, he might end up hurting me or the baby out of anger. Now I think that we should get going and beat Daniel home. He demands that I have dinner on the table right when he comes home," Brie told them feeling really nervous and sick.

"Alright Brie you win for now, but any sign of trouble and I mean any kind of trouble at all, we will confront Bryan and call the cops okay," Jon told Brie sternly but only because he cared about her.

Brie just nodded her head and said a silent prayer to whomever was upstairs that they would beat Bryan home and that he wouldn't know that she had gone out. If he did, then he would surely beat her and chain her up again and that was the last thing that Brie wanted to happen.

Thankfully Jon had broken the speed limit and Brie had enough time to get dinner started and plated before Bryan even came home. As she was putting her plate on the kitchen table, she heard the front door open and took a deep breath as Bryan walked into the kitchen. "Hey there are my girls. How are you guys?" Bryan asked then as he forcefully kissed Brie and rubbed her growing belly.

"We are doing fine," Brie said once she was released from his horrible kiss. "We just spent the whole day cleaning and making you dinner. What would you like to drink?"

"Get me a beer and you better make sure that it's cold. I had a long trying day and all I want to do is drink, eat this wonderful dinner, and then watch some T.V. for the rest of the night," Bryan told her as he sat down and started to eat. Brie just shook her head and went to the fridge to get him a beer.

Once she returned, she handed Bryan his beer and sat down to eat her own plate. As they sat there eating in uncomfortable silence, Bryan noticed a set of bags peeking out from behind the couch and said, "What are you hiding behind the couch Brie?"

Brie quickly turned her head to look at the couch and saw that she had forgotten to put away the stuff that she had gotten early that day. She instantly got nervous and said, "Oh those are just some clothes and toys for the baby. Jon and Trinity came over today and brought me them. I thought that it was very nice of them to do that and besides, we could always use more stuff."

"Yeah that's true, but I don't like the fact that they are getting too close to you. The last thing that I need is for them to figure out what is going on here or that Trinity girl putting stupid thoughts inside your head. From now on I want you to limit your contact with them and do not allow them in this house for long periods of time. Oh and I don't want Jon stepping foot in this house at all. I see the way that he looks at you Brie and I don't like it," Bryan told her getting very annoyed.

"Okay I can do that, but I don't think that Jon means any harm Bryan. He is a nice guys and he is married to Trinity after all. I don't think he would try anything with me because of that and do to the fact that I am pregnant. I'm sure that whatever you are seeing is just a misunderstanding," Brie said trying to calm the situation down.

Bryan's eyes just turned a different shade of red and stood up slamming his fist on the table, "Are you talking back to me?!"

Brie eyes grew side and fear ran down her body, "No I'm not talking back to you at all. I'm simply just saying that…" Her words were cut short as Bryan slapped her across the face hard.

"You simply weren't doing nothing Brie. I make the rules here and you do not question them! If I tell you to stay away from that asshole next door then you will stay away from him or so help me. I have been an absolute saint to you during these past few months and yet this is the thanks that I get. I thought that you have learned some common sense by now, but I guess that I was wrong. Tonight you are to in the basement chained up and I don't even want to hear that you are uncomfortable. You brought this upon yourself Brie," Bryan said as he reached out and grabbed Brie by the hair.

He then dragged her downstairs not caring if she fell or not and threw her in the corner of the room. Brie instinctive wrapped her arms around her belly and started to cry. She didn't think that Bryan would get this angry over such a small comment. Shaking in fear, Brie then looked up and saw Bryan walk up to her with a chain. He then hit her with it hard in the back causing Brie to scream in pain. Laughing at her, Bryan just slapped the chain on her ankle and locked tight.

"I really hope you learned you lesson about talking back to me Brie and I want you to know that this is for your own good. I love you and I'll come and check on you in a couple of hours if I'm not completely drunk by them. You know where the pillows and blankets, so I guess I'll see you in the morning," Bryan told her before he spat at her and walked back up the stairs.

As soon as he closed the door Brie was left in the dark with only some of the moonlight getting into the cold lonely room. Brie felt so scared and worried about her unborn child. She knew that he body was in pain, but she didn't know how badly. All she needed to do was try to sleep it off and pray that everything was okay, so she limped over to cabinet and grabbed from blankets and pillows before making a quick uncomfortable bed in the corner of the basement. She had only been down her once since she moved here and she hated every minute. However she couldn't do anything about it now, so Brie just curled up in her bad silently cried herself to sleep. She should have listened to Jon and Trinity and got out of there while she could, but now everything seemed hopeless.

* * *

**Man I feel so bad for Brie. Bryan is a real asshole and I hope that both Jon's kick his ass when they see him. Also I hope that Jon and Trinity come to rescue and get Brie away from Bryan before he hurts her more. I guess we will just have to see what happens. What do you guys think?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	41. Family Fun Day

**Author's Notes: I just want to give a shout out to all my readers and the new followers of this story. You guys are so awesome and I'm glad that you all are enjoying the story. Please keep reading and review this story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**sethrollinsbae who wrote:**

**I hope that Jon and Trinity are finding a way to help through this and I'm having a feeling that the little girl is going to have blonde hair and blue eyes**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 41-Family Fun Day**

Back in Ohio, Brie's family were still at Jon's house seeing as they planned on staying there visiting the Good boys for about a week. Jon didn't mind though just as long as JJ didn't try to start anything else. After yesterday's events, Jon tried his best to stay away from his future brother in law and JJ after a whooping from Kathy promised to stay away from Jon in return.

Today Jon, Kathy, and Nikki planned on taking the boys to the zoo for the day and having a nice picnic there. JJ on the other hand was going to stay home because he didn't like going to the zoo. So bundling the boys up and stuffing everyone in his truck, Jon drove his family to the zoo for a great time.

As Kathy sat in the back with the boys listening to their excitement about going to the zoo, Nikki and Jon were sitting in the front sitting in uncomfortable silence. "Are you doing okay Jon, because you've been so quiet all morning?" Nikki asked him as she reached out and gently touched his arm.

"Umm yeah I'm fine," Jon sighed. "It's just that the last time I went to the zoo with the boys was with Brie. I guess I've just been thinking about all the fun that we had and it got me a little sad knowing that she isn't here this time."

Nikki felt her breath catch in her throat and she instantly felt bad, "Oh Jon why didn't you say something? We don't have to go to the zoo if you don't want too. We can always go have a picnic at another park or something."

Jon just gave Nikki a small smile and shook his head, "No it's fine we really don't have to do that. The boys really want to go and I am not going to spoil this day for them because I'm feeling a sad. No, I need to stop being a big baby and man up."

"Jon you are not being a baby in anyway. You are allowed to be upset because of everything that has happened. However if you are sure that you can get through the zoo without breaking down then we can do it. I just want you to know that if you feel sad anyways, you can always come to me and we can talk about it. I mean it Jon I am here for you," Nikki told him softly.

"Thanks Nikki I really appreciate it," Jon smiled and continued his drive to the zoo.

By the time that they got there, they boys were going crazy and Jon had tough time getting them out of their car seats. He didn't know if someone gave them sugar or what, but the boys were very hyper. Quickly going up to the ticket counter and buying there tickets Jon handed each boy and map and hoped that they would calm down by looking at all the pictures on the map.

"Dada I want to go see the monkeys," James said pointing to the monkey symbol on the map. Now that they were speaking more clearly, the boys were easier to follow.

"No dada let's go see the elephants. The monkeys are stupid," Xavier argued as he threw a tongue at his brother.

Jon quickly knew that he had to intervene otherwise it was going to be one of those days. "Alright boys listen up," he said getting down on one knee to look at them in the eyes. "Today we are going to be nice to each other and not fight. We will get to see the monkeys and the elephants, but only if you behave. Then maybe if you are good, we will go into the store here and buy some cool toys okay?"

The boys' eyes lit up with excitement and they quickly pulled each other into a hug. "Okay dada we'll be good see," they said in unison causing Jon to laugh and shake his head.

"Wow Jon you certainly handled that well. I thought for sure that we would have a fight on our hands," Nikki laughed as they followed behind Kathy who was pushing the twins in their stroller.

"Yeah well they have been fighting a lot lately and they have been in a lot of time outs because of it. So as soon as I heard a little bit of an argument, I knew that I had to nip it in the butt otherwise we would all have a miserable day," Jon explained to her.

Nikki knew that Jon had a point, but knowing the type of man that he was, Jon was always right. That's what Nikki really like about Jon. Even though people would never know it, Jon was a very smart man who knew a lot. However do to his wrestling persona as Dean and wanting to keep his wrestling life and personal life separate, he often keep his smart side tucked away inside of him.

In the past six months, Nikki found herself learning more about Jon every time they talked. Normally she would hang out with her brother or with her friends, but when she didn't Nikki would pull out her phone and call Jon. They would sometimes end up talking about anything for hours and somehow once they were done talking, they both would be smiling a little brighter.

As their trip to the zoo continued, they were making excellent progress and saw a lot of animals. The boys loved watching the zookeepers feel the alligator and crocodiles and had a look of awe on their faces when they saw the reptiles leap out of the water to get the meat that was hanging above them. Jon also made sure to make it educational for the boys and everyone once in a while they would stop and read about the animals. Jon would even let the boys try to read a word of two if they really knew what the words were.

By now everyone was getting hungry and the boys were getting fussy so they stopped in a grassy park area to eat their picnic. Kathy and Nikki spent all morning making a wonderful picnic for them and Jon's mouth started to water at the sight of all the delicious food. Once everything was in place everyone dove in to fill their rumbling bellies.

"So Jon how is your mother doing?" I haven't heard from her lately," Kathy asked him. Ever though she didn't like Diana in the beginning, the two had come together for Jon and the boys and ended up bonding really well.

"Oh she's doing fine Kathy thanks for asking. She is working at a small clothing store now and she absolutely loves it. My mom has even started to date again with my blessing of course, but I think it's to fill the void that made when we left," Jon told her.

Kathy just gave Jon a small smile and said, "Well as long as she is doing fine then that's all that matters." Jon just smiled back and continued to eat his lunch while helping the boys with theirs.

Sometime later with everyone recharged, they continued to relax in the grass as they watched the boys run up and down a hill. "Dada, Auntie Nikki, come play with us," Xavier and James shouted at them.

Nodding their heads, Jon stood up and gently helped Nikki to her feet before they walked over to where the twins were playing. "Alright guys what are we playing?" Nikki asked the boys.

"Dada is the big fat monster and he has to chase us around," James laughed as he started to slowly back away from Jon.

"Alright then you guys better run because the monster is going to get you in three…two…one!" Jon shouted and began chasing them all around the park area.

At first Jon chased them slowly and let the boys attack them, but then he decided that he was getting tired so he wanted to end the game fast. His first victim was going to be Xavier who was hiding behind a tree. So Jon slowly walked toward the tree not wanting Xavier to hear him and he watched as Xavier peeked out from the opposite of the tree but thankfully he didn't see his dad. Then taking a deep breath, Jon let out a roar and pounced out from behind the tree and took Xavier into his arms. "Ha I got you," he told his son in his monster voice.

Xavier just laughed and said, "Yeah dada now I'm a monster too!"

"That's right you are my little monster baby. Now let's go after your brother and Auntie," Jon told him as he sat Xavier down and they started to stalk James and Nikki. They spotted them waiting out in the open with James hiding behind Nikki. "Okay my little monster, are you ready?"

"Yeah dada I'm ready," Xavier grinned evilly. Jon then used his fingers to count down and when he got 1, Xavier took off and Jon was right behind him.

In an instant Xavier was on his brother's heels and managed to tackle James and got on top of him. "Okay James you're a monster now too," he told his older brother.

"Alright now get off," James replied back as he tried to push Xavier off of him. Xavier just laughed and soon the two began wrestle and roll around on the ground.

With Xavier's mission complete, it was now Jon's turn to catch his own prey and he managed corner Nikki. "Okay, okay, Jon you win so please let me go," Nikki pleased with him as she looked for a way out.

Jon just shook his head and said, "Sorry honey no can do. I'm a monster and by law I have to get you too." He then rushed towards Nikki, grabbed her, and then threw her over his shoulder.

"Ahh…Jon please put me down," Nikki laughed as she started to fight against Jon's grasp.

"Okay fine I'll let you go but right after this," Jon then started to run in circles spinning Nikki as fast as he could. He did this for about a minute or two before they fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. After a while Jon rolled over and placed his body over Nikki's. "Are you okay?" he asked her hoping that he didn't hurt her in the fall.

Nikki looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah I'm great actually. I don't think I have laughed this hard in a while. Thanks for that."

Jon looked down at her and smiled, "It's no problem because I am happy to do it. I had a lot of fun too and it is helping me keep my mind off of things. I should certainly keep you around a lot more."

"Yeah well I would like to be here more too," Nikki told him as she ran her hand threw his curly blond hair.

Jon just turned his head and kissed her palm tenderly. Nikki instantly felt her heart skip a beat and felt her body get very warm. Without a second though in his mind, Jon looked deep into her brown eyes and gently placed his hand on the back of her head. Then very slowly Jon brought her head up to his while Nikki wrapped her arms around his next. Then next thing that they knew, their lips were about to meet when…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Please don't hate me but I had to do. Also before you sentence me to death for having Jon and Nikki hook up, you need to keep reading and see how it all plays out. I promise you that things will work out for everyone in the end. Also something major happens next chapter so make sure that you read it.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!  
**

**5 reviews = new chapter! **


	42. Save Me

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you for all of the love and support that you guys are giving this story. I love receiving emails saying that I am getting reviews, followers, and favorites. Please keep them coming, because I love receiving them! Also sorry for lack of updating. I am in the middle of finals and very busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**flowersNfreaks who wrote:**

**No! No! No! Not a cliffhanger, Jon and Nikki sharing a kiss really? Somehow Nikki needs to meet someone so that when Trinity and Jon get Brie back to her family she can be happy with Jon and her boys again. Nikki deserves to be happy, I think Jon and Nikki are both just trying to comfort each other.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 42-Save Me**

Waking up in that cold dark basement sent Brie into a panic attack. Her heart rate began to increase, her breathing became labored, and she backed up into a corner with tears rushing own her face. She had no idea where she was and what was happening to her. It wasn't until Brie felt a sharp pain in her stomach that Brie's pain attack suddenly came to an abrupt halt.

Grabbing her stomach in pain, Brie closed her eyes tightly and clinched her teeth together. The pain hurt real badly and her stomach wasn't the only thing that was hurting. Her back was killing her from where Bryan had hit her with the chain, her knees were cut and bleeding, and the rest of her body was aching due to the cool chill in the air. Quickly grabbing the ripped blanket that was next to her, Brie wrapped herself with it and laid down hoping that the pain would fade.

She still couldn't believe that Bryan had snapped last night and accused Jon of wanting to be with her It was the craziest thing in the world, but to Bryan being the crazy person that he was, he believed it 100% and it made Brie sick to her stomach. It made her think as to why she was ever with him in the first place.

After a few minutes of grimacing in pain, Brie felt well enough to sit up and looked over to where the stairs were. She had hoped that Bryan had already been down and left her some food and some water, but sadly there was nothing there waiting for her and Brie knew that he wasn't going to come. If he didn't even care about leaving food and water for her and the baby, what was the point in kidnapping her if he didn't even truly care about her?

"Don't worry baby girl mommy is going to us out of her and we will get to be with your brothers and daddy again. All you have to do is be a good girl for mommy okay," Brie whispered to her daughter softly and rubbed her belly.

So taking a deep breath, Brie eased herself up and slowly made her way up the stairs. She had to be careful where she slept, because one small amounts of sunlight were coming through the basement windows and it wasn't enough to light up the whole basement. With her body feeling very weak, Brie gripped the rails tightly and pulled herself up the stairs in order to reach the door.

Unfortunately, the door was locked from the other side and no matter how much Brie tried to force it open, it was no use she wasn't getting out that way. Sighing, Brie slid down to one of the steps and sat down while leaning her head against the rail. Her body was telling her to close her eyes and sleep, but her head told her to stay awake because she need to find a way out of that dreadful basement before Bryan came home.

* * *

Meanwhile next door after not being able to sleep very well, Trinity was up in her office typing away on her computer.

"Hey babe, why aren't you still asleep? It's still way to freaking early," Jon yawned as he took a seat next to her.

"I can't sleep because I am too worried about Brie," Trinity told him. "I have this weird feeling in stomach that something is very wrong. Maybe I should go over there and make sure that Brie is okay. Bryan already left for work so there is no way that I can get caught."

Jon just shook his head, "Yeah you could do that or you can come back to bed and take a little nap. Besides if nothing is wrong we shouldn't go over there and wake Brie. She is a pregnant woman and needs all of the sleep that she can get."

Unfortunately Jon was met with an unsatisfied look from his wife, "No Jon I am not going to take a nap knowing that my best friend could be in trouble. You may not want to, but I am going to march over there and make sure that Brie is alright."

"Okay, okay, fine you win. We can go over for a quick second, but then we are coming back her and going to bed," Jon said shaking his head in defeat and following his wife downstairs.

* * *

Back inside the basement, Brie had drug her tired body back to her make shift bed and laid there trying to think of a way to get herself and her child out of that hell hole.

However, off in the distance Brie could have sworn that she heard two voices coming from outside. Brie then noticed that the voices were coming here way, so she quickly out of her bed and made her way over to window. Knowing that whoever was outside could be her savior, Brie pulled the boards off of the window and saw that it was her two best friends walking over to her house.

"Jon, Trinity, help me please!" she shouted at the as loudly as she could and prayed that they could hear her. Unfortunately they just kept on walking and Brie quickly scanned the room to find something else that she could use to get their attention.

As she did that, back outside Jon and Trinity and casually walked up to her front door and knocked on it. After not getting answer after waiting for a few minutes, Jon turned to Trinity and said, "See no one is answering the door and that could mean that Brie is either still asleep or that she left with Bryan and isn't here. Let's just go back home and came back later."

Trinity just sighed in defeat, "Okay fine, but as soon as we wake up I am coming back here." She then turned and stomped her way back to their house. However as she got half way there, Trinity noticed a bright light coming from the basement window.

"What are you looking at?" Jon asked his wife not seeing the light that she was seeing.

"Trinity took a step closer and said, "I thought I saw something coming from the basement. Look there it is again."

This time Jon saw it and once he got close to the window, he saw Brie standing there using a mirror to shine to get their attention. "Oh my god Trin it's Brie!" he gasped and rushed over to the window. "Brie are you okay?"

"No I'm not feeling very good at all. Please get me out of here!" Brie told him through the window.

"Okay we're coming to get you!" Jon relied back before he and Trinity rushed back to the front door. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you Trin. If we would have went back home who knows how long Brie would have been in there."

Trinity smiled at her husband and said, "Hey its okay you can always make it up to me later. All that matters now is that we save Brie so hurry up and kick down the door."

Nodding his head Jon took a deep breath and with all of his might kicked the door in front of him knocking it off of its hinges. A soon as the door came down, a high pitched alarm went off causing Jon and Trinity to cover their ears. Knowing that anyone could hear the alarm and investigate, the husband and wife duo quickly went through the house searching for their missing friend.

Back inside the basement, Brie knew that her friends would need help finding her, so Brie pulled herself up the stairs and started to band on the door. "Jon, Trin, I'm in here please hurry!" Brie shouted at them before she doubled over in pain. Again she had a surge of pain that kept happening for a while now in her belly and she didn't know where it was from.

Hearing the banging over the loud alarm, Trinity put her ear to the door and heard Brie's cries for help. "Jon, Jon, in here!" she shouted for her husband and started to unlock the numerous locks that were on the door.

"Hang in there Brie we're coming!" Jon then called out to her as he pulled out his phone to call the police. "Trin I'm going to outside and call for help. You get Brie out of there as quick as you can and meet me outside okay?"

Trinity nodded and watched as Jon took off outside before getting back to the task at hand and saving Brie. With the final lock coming undone, Trinity pulled the door open and found a tearful Brie laying at her feet. "Oh my god Brie!"

"Trin help me please! I think something is wrong with the baby and I need to get to a hospital quick," Brie cried out gritting her teeth due to amount of pain that she was in.

As Trinity was helping Brie to stand, the screaming alarm suddenly shut off and a chill went down their spines. They knew that the only person that able to turn off the alarm was Bryan and that meant that they were in extreme danger.

"Quick let's go back downstairs so he doesn't see us," Brie whispered to her and the two quickly went down the stairs. Trinity then put her chained friend back on to her bed and then went too hid in the corner of the room so Bryan wouldn't see her.

A few minutes late they heard Bryan growl and stomp down the stairs. "Brie get your bitch ass up right now!" he shouted at Brie as he took off his belt. "I leave for one fucking hour and you're already trying to leave!"

Brie carefully pulled herself up to a sitting position and put her hands up in defense, "Bryan I didn't do anything I swear. I am chained to the wall and the door was locked from the other side. How could have I tried to possibly escape?"

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid?!" Bryan shouted angrier at her and then backhanded her across the face. "I know you got help from your stupid pathetic friends from next door. I caught that asshole Jon talking to the police and I had to dispose of him and tell the cops that everything…"

"You son of a bitch what did you do to my husband!" Trinity shouted as she came out from shadows and tried to attack Jon. If he had done something to seriously hurt Jon or worse, she was going to kill him.

Unfortunately Bryan was anticipating Trinity's attack and as soon as she was within an arm's reach, he grabbed Trinity and wrapped his arms around her neck. "I knew you were hiding in here you bitch. You are going to pay for what you have done just like you asshole of a husband," he told her and tightened his grip around her neck.

"Bryan please no stop!" Brie begged him. "Just let Trin go and I…and I…ahhh!" Brie said letting out a pain filled scream and gripped her stomach tightly.

"Brie!" Trinity said in fear and started to struggle against Bryan. "Let me go you bastard. Can't you see that something is wrong with Brie?"

Thankfully Bryan let her go and watch as Trinity quickly rushed over to her friend's side. "What is wrong with her? Is it the baby? Answer me dammit!"

With fear and anger in her eyes, Trinity turned around and said, "I don't know what's wrong with her okay. Just call for help quick before it's too late and…"

"Trin I think it is too late and I really don't feel good," Brie interrupted her and looked down to see blood seeping out from between her legs. Then the next thing that she knew, the world began to fade into darkness and she closed her eyes hearing Trinity call out her name.

* * *

**Oh man I really hope that Brie is alright. I would really hate to see anything happen to her or the baby. If Bryan really did care about her and the baby then he should call for help right away. Anyways I think Jon and Trinity did a great job by helping Brie out. I just hope that everything turns out okay.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	43. A Long Time Coming

**Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry about the lack of update. After taking all my finals last week I decided to take a little break to relax and decompress. Now that I'm back let's get this story back on the road. Please keep up all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**chefgirl1000 who wrote:**

**I freaking hate Bryan now more than ever. He is the biggest asshole and he really never cared about or loved Brie. **

**I am happy that Trinity and Jon were trying to help her get out. I really hope Brie is going ok and she gets away from Bryan.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 43- A Long Time Coming**

Jon just turned his head and kissed her palm tenderly. Nikki instantly felt her heart skip a beat and felt her body get very warm. Without a second though in his mind, Jon looked deep into her brown eyes and gently placed his hand on the back of her head. Very slowly Jon then brought her head up to his while Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and the next thing that they knew their lips were about meet when Jon's phone went off breaking them apart.

Quickly getting off of Nikki, Jon dusted himself and answered his phone slightly out of breath, "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Good this is Detective Calloway. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Detective Calloway told him.

"No not at I'm just spending some time with my sons and my in laws. So what's going on? I haven't heard anything from you at all. I was almost certain that you gave up hope too," Jon relied back.

Detective Calloway grinned over the phone and said, "No I never give up hope unless I am absolutely certain that a case won't end in a happy ending. In the case of your missing girlfriend I still have a lot of hope and it's that hope that has pushed me to check every little lead that we got in."

Jon just huffed and shook his head, "I somehow find that hard to believe because almost everyone that I talked to has told me to just give up and move on with my life and I am almost tempted to start doing what they tell me."

"Well I wouldn't do that just yet Mr. Good, because you see I am currently in Hawaii right now chasing another lead. Apparently a young woman fitting Brie's age and description was rushed to a nearby hospital here after being found in a basement. The woman's friends that found her filled the police in on what they suspect what was going on and so the police checked the missing people database and they ended up calling me saying that they might have found Brie. I gotta say Mr. Good that I received a picture of the woman on my flight over and the woman certainly looks like Brie," Detective Calloway informed him.

"So what exactly are you saying Detective Calloway? I mean it sounds to me like this lead really has you excited, but I just don't want to buy into it and get really excited only to be disappointed again," Jon sighed. He didn't want to put his family through anymore more pain and didn't want to get their hopes up in case the detective was wrong.

Detective Calloway knew that Jon had been through a lot and he wouldn't get the man's hopes up if he wasn't 100% positive in his hunch. "Look Jon, I know how much you miss your girlfriend and I know how much you want her back so I wouldn't mess with you like this. You need to listen to me when I say that I think we actually found her Jon. We actually found Brie."

Jon stood there stunned unable to say anything as he digested what the detective had told him. He was sure that his ears were playing a trick on him but then again he knew that he had heard Detective Calloway correctly. "Oh, oh my god…I…I…is she okay? Is she hurt? God is she even asking for me?" he asked already starting to panic.

"Mr. Good please calm down. I've just made here so I don't know all of the details yet. All I know was that she was taken to the hospital and that Mr. Danielson escaped custody so the police are currently looking for him. I'm going to set up a flight for you to get you here as soon as possible. I'll call you in a little while with all the details, just try to relax and give your boys a big hug," Detective Calloway told him trying to prevent Jon from passing out.

"O…okay…th…thank you so much Detective Calloway for everything. If Brie is alive and well then my family and I owe you a huge debt," Jon told him trying to get a hold of his breathing.

Detective Calloway just smiled, "It's not problem really. I live to see these missing person cases end with a happy ending. Anyways I got to go so I'll call you with you flight information."

Jon nodded and bid the detective a good day before hanging up the phone. After his phone call with the detective, Jon just stood there not knowing what else to say. In the end he ended up letting out a laugh of a mad man and ran his hand through his hair.

That caught the attention of his family and they ran over to see what the problem was. "Jon is everything okay?" Kathy asked him as they boys hid behind her. They had never seen their father like this before and it kind of freaked them out.

Looking down at her Jon nodded his head and said, "Yeah I'm fine Kathy really. In fact I am fucking fantastic and you do want to know why? It's because Brie's alive Kathy, she's fucking alive!"

"What, what are you talking about?" Kathy asked him in confusion. They haven't heard anything about Brie in a while, so she didn't know why Jon was bringing her up especially in front of the boys.

"Brie is alive Kathy I'm not fucking around. Detective Calloway just called me and told that they found Brie in Hawaii. Apparently that's where Bryan had been keeping her all this time," Jon finally told them even though he still didn't believe it himself.

Both Kathy and Nikki just looked at each other in disbelief. After six months of no solid leads they started to give up hope that they would ever see their sister and daughter again, so to ear that Brie was alive was a little shocking for the women. It wasn't until they looked deep into Jon's eyes that they could see that he was telling the truth and they instantly let out a joyful scream and jumped into Jon's arms where all three began to cry tears of joy.

Meanwhile James and Xavier stood there watching the three adults as they laughed and cried. "What's going on James?" Xavier whispered to his brother.

"I don't know brother let's go ask dada," James replied and walked up to his father with Xavier right behind him. "Dada why are you crying? Are you sad?" he asked him while tugging on Jon's pants.

"No buddy I'm not sad at all. These are happy tears," Jon told his son as he lifted him up with one arm and lifted Xavier with another.

Wiping the tears away from his father's face, Xavier hugged his father and asked, "They why are you happy dada?"

Jon just kissed his sons head and gave them a big smile, "Because do you remember how I told you guys that mommy is on vacation and couldn't come see us yet? Well daddy just talked to his friend and he told me that mommy gets to come home soon."

"Really?" the boys asked with wide eyes and big smiles on their faces.

"Yes boys really, but first daddy has to go get mommy and bring her back here, so we have to home go so that I can pack a suitcase," Jon told his sons who were both so happy to hear that they could have their mother back in their lives.

Hearing that, the boys quickly wiggled out of their father's arms and took his hands into their before they pulled him towards the exit of the zoo. "Come on dada let's go. Let's go get mommy," the boys replied not caring about the zoo anymore.

In the end Jon didn't argue with them one bit and walked with the boys out the zoo with Kathy and Nikki following behind them with all their stuff.

* * *

About an hour later they arrived back at Jon's house and everyone was excited to tell JJ the good news about Brie. As soon as they walked into the house and Nikki saw her brother, she quickly ran up to him and jumped into his arms. "Whoa what is going on?" JJ asked his sister in confusion.

"Oh JJ we got the most amazing news ever! Brie is alive JJ our sister is alive!" Nikki told cheered in joy and hugged him tightly.

"Umm…wow that's really great!" JJ said trying to sound as equally excited even though deep down he was pissed that the cops had found his sister. He needed to figure out a way to fix everything and try to save his own ass. "Listen guys I am really excited to hear that they found Brie, but are you sure that it's really her? I mean the last time that we went through this it wasn't her."

Hearing that Jon walked up to him and shook his head, "Yes we are 100% sure this time JJ. I know we had a couple of incidents where the women weren't Brie, but deep down I know in my heart that it's really Brie this time. Why do you always have to be a downer?"

JJ just huffed and said, "I'm not being a downer Jon, I'm being realistic. I don't want to see my family go through any more pain. That's why I think that we should approach this very carefully. What sort of proof do you have that this woman that they found is Brie anyways?"

"Well Detective Calloway called me and told me that he thinks that they really found her. He was faxed over a photo of the woman that the police found and he honestly says that the woman in photo looks exactly like Brie," Jon told him. He couldn't believe that he had to convince JJ that his sister was alive.

"Oh so you're going to trust so has been detective who has led us down multiple paths towards nothingness. Come on Jon you have got to be smart than that. This guy could be lying to you for all we know just to get more money out of you. How much money are you paying him anyways?" JJ asked knowing that what he was about to tell the family was going to shock them.

Kathy just looked at Jon and asked, "What does JJ mean by that Jon? I thought that Detective Calloway was doing this for free because this is part of an ongoing investigation?"

Sighing in defeat, Jon just put his head down in shame, "No he isn't doing this for free Kathy. See about a month or two after Brie's case went cold, the police department sent her case aside to focus on more relevant cases and Detective Calloway was assigned to another case. I pleaded with him to keep the case going but he wouldn't budge. That's when I offered him $5,000 a month to keep looking for Brie and that I would give him the $100,000 reward if he found Brie. He agreed and our deal has been in effect ever since."

"I…I…I can't believe it," Kathy said in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell us this in the first place Jon? I'm sure that we could have found someone else to handle the case that wasn't so greedy. Not to mention that this changes everything now and I'm starting to feel like we should do as JJ says and not jump to any conclusions until we get proof that Detective Calloway is sure that he has found Brie."

"Look Kathy I know that this looks bad, but I am sure that this lead on Brie is real this time and I am not going to just sit and wait to hear from Detective Calloway. I have waited six months to have Brie in my arms again and I am not going to wait any longer. You guys can do all the waiting you want, but I am going to pack up my things and get to Hawaii. It's time that Brie comes home to where she truly belongs," Jon then picked up the boys and carried them to their rooms before he retired to his.

Sometime later as Jon was packing the last of his things, he heard a small knock on his door and Nikki walked in with a sad smile on her face, "Hey are you doing okay?"

Jon just sighed and took a seat on the bed, "Hey Nik I'm feeling fucking fantastic right now."

"Come on don't be like please I'm only here to help," she told him as she slowly walked over to him. "I know that you're upset because of what my mom and brother said, but those are just their opinions. I however agree with you 100%."

"You do?" Jon asked as his head shot up.

Nikki nodded and straddled his lap moving the hair away from his eyes, "Of course I do Jon. You and I have gone through so much heartache because Brie is your girlfriend and my twin sister. We have lost so much in these past six months and I think we owe it to ourselves to celebrate this miracle."

Jon wrapped his arms around her and gave her a nice tight hug, "God what would I do with you Nik. If it weren't for you I'm positive that I would have gave up all hope by now. You really are an amazing woman."

"Well I don't know about that," Nikki blushed and looked away.

"Hey come on now don't do that," Jon smiled and gently grabbed her chin to make her look at him again. "I mean it Nikki you are an amazing woman that deserves all of the happiness in the world. In fact I think we both deserve that."

Looking deep into Jon's eyes, Nikki saw them turn a darker shade of blue and it instantly did something inside of her. Without a second thought in her mind, Nikki leaned forward and gently placed her lips on his. At first Jon's instinct was to pull away, but something inside of snapped and he kissed Nikki back with full force and pulled her closer to him. Falling on the bed, neither one realized what was truly going on as clothes started to fly across the room. All they knew was that for the first time in months the pain that they were feeling was finally going away and that's all that matter to them.

* * *

**Man what a chapter! I am so happy that Jon got the news that he has been waiting for but at the same time I am kind of mad to see that JJ is trying to sabotage things again. All he cares about is saving his own ass and his family means nothing to him. As for Jon and Nikki, all I have to say is wow! However you need to remember that somethings aren't always as they seem.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!  
**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	44. So Close Yet So Far

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you for all of the love and support for this story as well as all my other ones. We are near the ending of this story and I will try my hardest to get chapters out fast. Please keep all of the love and support coming, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Lilygirl95 who wrote:**

**I'm happy but disappointed at the same time! Finally, Jon finds out that Brie is alive and found! He's going to see her and getting his stuff packed to bring Brie home! :) Then, he's having sex with Nikki and I don't like them together! I wondering how Brie is going to react about this! But anyways, amazing job and keep up the good work!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 44-So Close Yet So Far**

Early the next morning, Jon was finally on his flight to Hawaii. Unfortunately Detective Calloway was having a hard time getting Jon a flight due to the last minute changes that Jon told him about, so Jon had to wait a couple more hours to get to Brie. That didn't matter to him of course because Jon had a lot to think about and it mostly had to do with Brie and Nikki.

With Brie he was so excited to see her again, but at the same time he was also terrified to see her. He didn't know what kind of state she was in mentally or physically. He still hadn't had any updates on her condition and his mind was playing tricks on him by making him think that she lying in a hospital bed with tubes and wires all over her. Jon so desperately wanted to take her into his arms already and hug her tight, but he didn't know if she wanted to be with him anymore.

What if in all the time that she spent with Bryan, she wanted to be with him? What if she wanted nothing to do with him or the boys? If that was the case than Jon's heart would be completely shattered. However if none of that was true and Brie still wanted him, Jon knew that there was a chance that Brie would reject him as soon as he told her about what happened between him and Nikki.

Honestly he never meant for things to go that far with Nikki and he was plagued with guilt because of it. He never thought in a million years that he would end up in bed with Nikki not matter how attractive he found her. He respected Brie and the relationship that he had with her too much and vowed to remain loyal to her and her only. Jon still couldn't believe how in a moment of weakness he broke that sacred vow and betrayed Brie with her own sister. In the end Jon knew that he would have to tell Brie the truth about what happened and pray that Brie wouldn't hate him afterwards.

"Dada are you okay?" James quietly asked his father breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah buddy I'm fine. I'm just thinking about mommy that's all," Jon told him with a smile. Originally Jon didn't want to drag the boys with him to Hawaii in case things turned out bad there, but thanks to Kathy and JJ high tailing it out of Ohio after their fight and him not wanting to deal with Nikki at the moment, Jon had no choice but to bring his boys with him.

Carefully undoing his seatbelt, Xavier climbed into his father's lap and cuddled into his chest, "Dada will mommy remember us?" he said quietly while looking up at his father.

Giving his son a loving smile, Jon reached over and pulled James onto his lap as well and just looked at them both, "Look boys you guys need to listen to me when I say that mommy would not and could not forget about you guys. She loves you both so much and when she sees you again, she will give you all of the hugs and kisses that she can."

"I love mommy's hugs and kisses," James replied back as he wrapped his arms around Jon and slowly closed his eyes.

"Me too buddy me too. Now I think we should all just close our eyes and try to get some sleep. When we wake up we will one step closer in seeing mommy again," Jon told both his sons as he leaned his chair back and covered them with a blanket.

"Okay dada love you," the boys said in unison.

Jon just kissed them on the head and pulled them in closer to his chest. "I love you too so much," he told them softly right before he closed his eyes and followed them into a deep slumber.

* * *

Several hours later back in Hawaii, Brie was barely waking up in the hospital. The first thing that she noticed was the beeping noises that were filling the silent room and the whooshing sounds that she knew were the sounds of her baby's heartbeat. Opening her eyes, Brie realized that she was in the hospital and tears began to fill her eyes because for the first time in six months Brie knew that she was truly safe.

"Oh my god Brie you're awake!" she then heard from the doorway and when she looked over she saw Jon and Trinity standing there with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys," Brie smiled back at them as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

In an instant her two friends were right by her side ready to help her in any way that they could. "How you doing shorty? Do you want me to get the doctor for you?" Jon asked her softly.

At first Brie thought against talking to a doctor right now, but then again she needed to know if she and her unborn baby were alright. "Yeah Jon go ahead I think that it's for the best," Brie told him as she shifted in her bed. "In the meantime Trin can fill me in on what happened because I don't remember a thing."

"Okay I guess I'll start from when you passed out," Trin said nervously as she watched her husband leave. "So once you passed out, Bryan started to freak out and started to blame you for everything that happened. He said that if you had just listened to him in the first place that he wouldn't have had to lock you in the basement. That's when we heard sirens in the distance and he just took off. I tried my best to wake you but you wouldn't wake up and there was just so much blood."

"Wait what do you mean by blood?" Brie asked curiously for she didn't remember bleeding from anywhere.

Trinity just took Brie's hand into hers and looked at her sadly, "Yeah you umm…you started to bleed through your jeans. You then started to look really pale and I felt so useless because I couldn't help you."

Brie was about to respond when Jon came back into the room with a blond woman. "Hello Mrs. Danielson, I'm going to be your doctor and you can go ahead and call me Nattie. How are you doing this morning?" the blond haired woman asked her.

"Please call me Brie and it's nice to meet you Nattie. Can you please tell me how my baby girl and I are doing? I am so confused and concerned about my daughter," Brie asked hoping that everything was going to be alright.

"I'm glad you asked that Brie, because that is something that we really need to talk about. If you two don't mind stepping outside for a bit I'll come get you when we're done," Nattie politely said to Jon and Trinity who nodded their heads and walked out the door. "Alright now when you came in here you were in severe condition Brie. You're blood pressure and heart rate were really low and that could be contributed to the amount of blood that you lost. Once we got you stable, that's when we also noticed the bruising and scarring on your body. I informed my findings to the police and the want to talk to you as soon as you are well enough."

Brie sighed because she knew that she had to tell the police about all of the horror that she had undergone and she would have to mentally prepare herself to tell them, "Okay that's fine, but what about my baby Nattie? Is she alright?"

Nattie looked at Brie with concern written all over her face, "Well for the most part your baby is doing her best to survive right now. The amount of blood that you lost and as well as the trauma that your body was under really stressed your daughter out. We are giving you an IV drip right now to try to calm your body down, but it's no use. You are in labor Brie."

"What no I can't be in labor. I'm only six months along and my baby won't survive," Brie cried out not wanting her baby to be harmed in any way.

"Brie please calm down because you can stress the baby out," Nattie told her as she took Brie's hands into hers and helped her even out her breathing. "I know that is a major shock for you but I promise you that we are going to do everything we can to make sure that your baby survives. Your body is already helping us by getting your daughter to the six month mark and that increases the survival rate of your daughter. Not only that, but you are in one of the best hospitals with a neo natal unit. I wish I could stop your labor but I can't. All I am able to do is give you medication for the pain. You are going to have this baby today Brie and probably within the next couple of hours if your baby's heart rate drops any. In the meantime you need to try to rest. Your body has been through a lot today and it needs all the rest that it can get."

Brie took the time to really listen to what her doctor said and did her best to try to calm down. She didn't want to have her baby right now, because she knew that a lot of complications could arise from having her daughter three months early. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. Here she saw all alone with Bryan still on the loose somewhere and her baby was about to be brought into this scary world. All she wanted to do was curl up into Jon arms and hold him tight, but he was probably thousands of miles away not knowing that she was alive. In that moment Brie found herself in the darkest state that she had ever been in and curled into ball crying for the life that she had missed.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the lobby, Jon and Trinity had returned from getting some coffee when they noticed a tall blond hair man holding two small boys in his arms and boy did he look pissed. "Please nurse I am begging you to check again. I know that my girlfriend is here because the cops told me that she was here. She should be under Brianna Garcia-Colace. Tell me that her boyfriend Jonathan Good is here to see her."

* * *

**Oh man they are really close in being with each other again. I am so excited to see the reunion between Jon and Brie. I know that it is going to be shocking for the both of them seeing as how Jon doesn't know that Brie is pregnant and he plans on telling her what happened between him and Nikki. I just hope that everything plays out right and that the baby makes it. Please let me know what you thought about the chapter, thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	45. Together Again

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all the people who are reading, reviewing, and supporting this story. You guys freaking rock! Please continue to show your love and support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**I Love That Brie And Jon Are Going To Be Each Other And Her Seeing The Boys Again But Worry Cause With Both Secrets That They Haven't Told Each Other Yet So Hope Everything Goes With That**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

**In this chapter to avoid confusion Jon will still be Jon but Trinity's Jon will be Jon F.**

* * *

**Chapter 45-Together Again**

"Hey who are you and why are you looking for Brie?" Trinity asked the tall blond curly haired man. She was more protective of Brie now and she didn't want any unknown men around her best friend.

"Oh umm...my name is Jonathan Good and these are my sons Xavier and James. We got a call from a Detective Calloway saying that Brie was admitted here. Can you please tell me where I can find her? The boys and I have been traveling all day and we really need to see her," Jon told the two strangers in front of him.

While Trinity was very skeptical of the man, Jon F. knew exactly who he was and gave him a light smile, "Yeah sure Brie is down the hall in room 123. However there is a doctor in there with her now and she kicked us out for the time being. Why don't you come have a seat with us and we'll tell you what we know," Jon nodded his head and followed them to the waiting room.

Meanwhile Trinity just looked and her husband and pulled him over to the side, "Babe what are you doing? We have no idea who this guy is."

"Of course we do Trin because Brie told us about him yesterday. This is Jon her ex or something and those are her two sons. We need to help because he can take Brie away from this place to somewhere safer."

"Yeah I guess you're right but until we know that Brie and the baby are out of danger I will not stop being protective of her," Trinity warned him as she took a seat in the waiting room.

"So umm…do you guys want to tell me about how you guys know Brie?" Jon asked as he shifted the boys in his lap.

Jon F. nodded his and tried to sum up everything the best that he could, "Well first of all I'm Jon and this is my wife Trinity and we've known Brie for a couple of months now when she and her husband Bryan moved in next door to us. At first we thought that they were a normal couple but as a couple of weeks went by, we noticed that Brie wasn't allowed outside nor could she talk to us. It wasn't until Bryan came over and introduced her to us that we were able to form a friendship. However we were very skeptical of Bryan because something didn't seem right with him. Our suspicions grew more when we would go over to visit Brie and Bryan would only allow us to stay in the living room. Then just yesterday we started to question Brie about it and she finally came clean and told us that Bryan had been abusing her. We wanted and tried to help her, but Brie refused our help. Then last night or early this morning Bryan lost it and beat Brie before chaining her up in the basement of their house. Luckily we went over to see if she was okay and found we found her begging us to help her. If we didn't have went over when we did, who knows what could have happened."

As Jon say there listening to what the other Jon had to say, he could only focus on one thing and that word husband. When he heard that Jon felt his heart shatter into a millions pieces. There was no way that Brie would do that to him and she would never run off to get married to Bryan. There was just no way and he knew that something more sinister had to be going on. However before he could ask Jon and Trinity what that was, he noticed a doctor walk into the waiting room.

"The friends of Brie Danielson," Nattie announced causing Jon to cringe when he heard Brie's last name.

"Yes Doctor how is Brie doing?" Trinity asked as they all stood up and walked over to her.

Nattie gave them a sympathetic smile and said, "Well she is doing as good is to be expected. She is resting now and should be up in a few hours. You can go in and see her, but please try to be quiet. Brie needs all the rest that she can get right now."

Everyone nodded and they were all able to let out the breath that they were holding in. SO far they hadn't been given a full update on Brie's condition so it was nice to hear that things were going alright with her. Once Nattie left them alone to attend to her other patients, Trinity turned to Jon and said, "Why don't you go see her first. I know that not being able to see her must be killing you and I think that you have a lot to talk about."

"Okay but what am I going to do with the boys. I don't want her seeing Brie yet until I talk to her and see how she is really doing," Jon told her as he looked down at his sons who were hiding behind his legs.

"We'll watch them for you. We can go get them some ice cream while we wait for you," Trinity told him and got down on her knees to talk to the boys. "What do you guys think, do you want to go get some ice cream?"

The boys nodded their heads and looked up at their father. "Can we go dada please?" James asked his father with pleading eyes.

At first Jon was going to say no because he didn't know these people, but deep down he knew that if Brie could trust him than so could he. "Alright you can go get some ice cream, but you need to be on your best behavior and tell Jon and Trinity thank you when you're done," Jon told his boys sternly and gave them each a hug and a kiss before they ran off to get ice cream.

Once he was alone and knew that the boys were taken care of, he began the slow walk to Brie's room. He was going through a wave of emotions, but he knew that he had to put them aside and focus on Brie. He didn't care about what happened these past few months or the fact that Brie was married. All he cared about was her well-being and that was it.

Finally finding Brie's room, Jon took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for what awaited him just beyond that door. With his shaking hand, Jon gently opened the door and walked in feasting his eyes on his girlfriend for the first time in six months. "B…Brie…" he called out to her softly.

Hearing her name being called with the same raspy voice that she had missed so much, Brie quickly turned over and tears instantly filled her eyes, "Jon is that you?"

"Yes baby it's me, I'm really here," Jon replied softly as tears fell from his own eyes and he quickly rushed into Brie's awaiting arms.

"Oh god Jon, I can't believe you're here," Brie cried out and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She never thought that she would see him again and to have him there holding her in his arms was something that Brie didn't want end.

Jon felt the same way and gently kissed her head, "Yeah I'm here and I am never letting you out of my sight again. I was a fucking wreck without you."

Pulling away Brie looked deep into Jon's loving eyes and asked, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I really mean it Brie. If it wasn't for then boys then I probably would have ended it months ago. You are the love of my life and I would rather die than you lose you," Jon told her honestly. He really loved her more than anything in the world.

"Oh Jon how can you say that especially after everything that has happened. I really don't deserve you after all of the hell that I have been through," Brie cried out in shame. "I mean I married you for Christ sakes."

Jon gently took her hand in his and gently pulled the ring off of her finger and threw it across the room. "No you are not married to that prick because I know that you wouldn't do it willingly. I'm sure that the detective that I had working your case can get your phony marriage to Bryan tossed out. All you need to do is tell me what happened Brie. What did that asshole do to you?"

Brie was really scared to tell Jon what happened to her, but she knew that she could trust him to not freak out and remain by her side through it all. "It…it…it was horrible Jon just horrible. Back in Phoenix I got into a fight Bryan and he knocked me out somehow before throwing me in the truck of his car. Then the next thing that I knew I was waking up married to the guy. I tried to leave him at first, but then he threatened to have the boys taken away from you and I couldn't let that happen so I agreed to stay with him as long as the boys were safe. I prayed that things would get better one I gave into him, but they didn't. It was like every day I was beaten, chained up, and forced to sleep with Bryan. However that call changed when…when…"

"When what Brie, what happened?" Jon asked nervously. He wanted to kill Bryan for what he had done to Brie and when he got his hands on him, that's exactly what Jon was going to do.

"I…I…gosh this is the hardest thing to say," Brie said as she tried to keep it together. She was trying so hard to remain strong, but she found herself weakening by the second.

Jon could see that too and he moved the chair that he was sitting in closer to her and took her hand into his, "Hey it's okay baby you can tell me anything and I promise to not get mad. Whatever it is I'm sure that we can get through it together and I will stick by your side no matter what."

Hearing that put Brie's mind at ease and she felt herself relax enough to tell him. "Okay but if you want to leave after I tell you then I don't blame you," she sighed. "Anyways about a month after I was taken, I started to get really sick. I started to feel weak and I was constantly throwing up. At first I thought I was sick, but then it turned out to be much more than that."

"So what was it then the flu, cancer, what?!" Jon said getting very frustrated even though he promised her that he wouldn't. It was that Brie was stalling and he was about to have a heart attack.

"I'm pregnant Jon!" Brie shouted back at him. She didn't want to tell him by shouting at him, but he gave her no other option and it honestly felt good to tell him the truth.

Meanwhile Jon was just staring at her with wide eyes and a pale look on his face. He was expecting for her to say something much more horrible but never this. "I'm sorry what did you say?" he asked her for clarification.

Brie decided to step up her response so she lifted up her hospital gown and said, "I said I'm pregnant Jon see."

"Oh shit," Jon mumbled under her breath as he looked at his girlfriend's swollen belly. "I…I…god this is insane," he then groaned as he stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know what to say other than is it mine?"

"I'm not too sure Jon," Brie replied with her head down. "The doctor told me that the conception date with around the time that I was taken and I was only with two guys at that time. First there was me and you when we made love at your house multiple times, then there was Bryan who r…r…raped me."

Jon's heart sank to his stomach when he heard that awful word and he instantly felt like an asshole. Here he was freaking out that his girlfriend was pregnant, but he never thought of the reason of how she got pregnant. His girlfriend was violated in the worse was possible and he knew that it would take time for her to recover from it. "Fuck Brie I am so sorry. I never meant to yell at you like that," he told her as he took her into his arms as she cried.

Brie just buried her head into his chest and said, "It's okay Jon but what are we going to do? I really don't want this baby to be Bryan's."

"I don't want that either Brie, but we are just going to have to deal with it if it is. Maybe we can get a DNA test once the baby is born and find out. However if this baby turns out to not be mine, I'll still be there and raise with baby with you 100%. I love you and I will proudly raise this baby as my own even though I am praying that it is mine," Jon told her as he rubbed her belly for the first time. He always wanted to have more children with Brie and now he was going to get that chance.

"Oh Jon you don't know how much that means to me," Brie cried more. "I agree that we should get a DNA test done and it's going to be much sooner than later I'm afraid."

Jon looked at her in confusion and asked, "What do you mean by that?" He had no clue on how DNA tests were tested, but he knew that they usually do it after a baby is born.

Rubbing her belly softly, Brie gave Jon a weary smile and said, "Well due to all of the stress that my body was under, I'm afraid that the baby is coming earlier than expected. My doctor told me that I am in labor and they aren't sure if they can stop it."

"Wow that is crazy, but we can get through it. How far along are you anyways and do you know what you are having?" Jon asked now knowing that he was going to be a father again in a couple of hours.

"I'm six months along and it's a baby girl," Brie smiled as she watched Jon rest his head on her belly.

Jon then kissed her stomach and then moved to sit right next to her on the bed, "A baby girl huh, well that's incredible. I've always wanted to have a daughter with you and now I get the chance. However six months, isn't that kind of dangerous to be having her this early?"

Brie nodded her head, "Yes it is, but the doctor assured me that this is the best hospital to have her in and she had a better chance of surviving at six months instead of five or less. She might have some problems though along the way, but that's okay because I know that she has her father's strength and determination."

"Well I don't know about that," Jon blushed. "I'm not that strong."

"Yes you are Jon by far. You are one of the strongest men that I know and not you mention that you are an amazing father and boyfriend," Brie said as she ran her hand through his hair.

Jon cringed at the last part and he knew that since Brie had come clean to him, it was time for him to come clean to her. This was going to make or break their relationship and hoped that she could forgive him. "Look Brie there is something that I need to tell you and you're probably going to hate me for it," he sighed unable to look at her.

Tipping Jon's head up to look at her, Brie cocked her head to the side and said, "What is it Jon? You know that you can tell me anything and like you said we can get through anything."

"I did something really horrible Brie and I will spend the rest of my life making up for it," Jon said trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Just tell me already Jon please!" Brie begged him feeling a pain in her stomach again.

"Fuck I almost slept with your sister okay!"

* * *

**Boom what a bombshell. I can't believe that Jon is about to tell Brie what went on between him and Nikki. It needs to happen though and I am hoping for the best. Also I am so happy that Jon took the baby news okay and that he is willing to raise the baby as his own no matter what. I really want the baby to be his though. Next time we will see Jon tell Brie what happened and the boys get to see their mom again and I can't wait.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter! **


	46. Loving Reunion

**Author's Notes:** **Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot and I love reading and receiving them. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**flowersNfreaks who wrote:**

**Well at least Jon excepts what happened with Brie and he's so happy even if the baby is Bryan's he will raise her like his own. I love that he's so happy that it's a girl too. I really hope that Brie will forgive Jon for sleeping will Nikki and plus I think Nikki knew what Bryan and JJ were doing to Brie.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 46-Loving Reunion**

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say that you almost slept with my sister?" Brie questioned Jon hoping that she heard him wrong. There was no way that he or her sister would betray her like that.

"Yes I did say that and I am so sorry Brie I didn't mean for it to happen," Jon said with guilt and heart ache written all over his face.

Brie just looked at Jon in disgust and pushed him off of her bed, "How, how could you do this to me Jon? I thought that you loved me and yet you are screwing around with my sister!"

Knowing that she had every right to be angry at him, Jon picked himself off of the ground and stood before her with his head down low in shame, "I do, I do love you Brie more than anything in the world and that's why I feel so horrible. I haven't eat in all day and I had nightmares all the way over here as I slept. The only thing that has kept me going is James and Xavier. You have to believe me Brie."

"Well I don't Jon, I don't believe you or your little sob story. Just tell me how the fuck this happened so I know whether or not to kick your ass as well as Nikki's," Brie snapped at him no longer feeling any sadness just anger.

"Okay I'll tell you and if you still don't want anything to do with me, then I'll leave you alone forever," Jon replied sadly and took a seat in the uncomfortable chair that was in front of Brie. "I don't really know where to begin but I guess it's best to start at the beginning. When you first went missing everything was all screwed up. I was in a really depressed state, Xavier broke down and stopped talking, James practically hated me, and to top it all off I was the prime suspect in your disappearance. I was really close to giving up when Nikki stepped in and reminded me that I needed to be strong for you and the boys. I knew that she had a point so I pulled it together and did what was best for the boys and I. So I ended up quitting the WWE, packed up all of our stuff, and moved to Ohio."

Brie just looked at Jon in complete and utter shock, "What, you quit the WWE? But that was your dream job."

Jon ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, "No being a father and a boyfriend are my dream jobs and I only realized that after I quit. I do miss wrestling here and there, but I love being with my family more. That's how things got easier as the months went by. I filled my time being the best father that I could be to the boys and when I started to feel upset I would call Nikki and she would set me straight kind of like how you used to do. I liked that quality about her and I found myself calling her more frequently to hear what she had to say. We talked about different things, but mostly it was about you. We shared the common bond of losing you and that brought us closer together. Then three days ago your mom, sister, and brother came to visit us."

"M…my…my brother?" Brie stuttered nervously. She still had a hard time dealing with her brother's involvement in her kidnapping and she was scared of what he could do to her.

"Yeah he came because your mother forced him too, but all he did was cause a lot of drama. Anyways the next day we all went to the zoo except for your brother and we had an amazing time overall. I've never seen the boys that happy to be out and as I kept looking over at Nikki, all I could see was you and the last time that we went to the zoo. As the day went on Nikki and I enjoyed out time together and unfortunately do to my stupidity as we laid there playing with the boys in the grass, I…I…I almost kissed her," Jon sighed and silently cursed himself for letting things get that far in the first place.

As Brie soaked everything in there was only one question left in her mind, "So where does almost sleeping with my sister take place Jon?"

Looking down in guilt Jon wiped away a lone tear that was falling down his face, "Later on that day after I had gotten into a fight with your mom and brother about you being found and all, I was sitting in my room thinking about everything that happening. That's when Nikki walked in and did her best to try to calm me down. Whatever she had told me had worked because I instantly felt better, so I pulled her into a hug to thank her then that's when it happened. Nikki had pulled me into a kiss and before I knew it I was kissing her back too. I knew that I was wrong, but there was something inside of me that was telling me to go for it. However as things escalated further and we were umm…in bed together, something caught my eye and made me stop."

"What, what was it?" Brie asked feeling very nauseous as she visualized Jon and Nikki in bed together.

"It was your tattoo Brie. Nikki didn't have your tattoo and when I saw that I freaked out and I took off towards the bathroom. That's when I realized that the only reason as to why I got so close to Nikki was because I thought that she was you. It was like all of the little things that she did that reminded me of you had tricked my mine in believing that she was really you. Not to mention that Nikki is your identical twin so that really didn't help the situation at all," Jon truthfully explained to his hopefully still girlfriend.

Brie didn't really say anything at first because she was too busy taking everything in. To be honest this situation was starting to sound like a bad soap opera except for this was real life and they had to deal with it one way or another. "Wow Jon I…I…I… don't even know what to say. I mean this is a lot to digest and what I can say to the man that slept with my sister."

That's when Jon stood up and took Brie's hands into his, "No Brie that is not what happened at all. I never actually slept with your sister. We were only in our underwear and I rushed out of the room before anything else could happen. Even afterwards when Nikki pounded on the door begging me to come out, I told her to leave because I couldn't look at her or be with her that way after I knew that she wasn't or couldn't be you. Then once she was gone, I did the usual when I get angry and I punched the bathroom mirror."

"Oh Jon how many times have I told you not to do that," Brie told him as she looked down at his cut up left hand and shook her head disapprovingly.

"I don't know maybe at least a million times," Jon said getting Brie to crack a small smile. "But nevertheless I am so sorry for what I have done to you baby and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I will do whatever you may ask with argument, I will worship the ground that you walk on, and I will be the best man to you that I can be. Just please tell me that you won't leave me. I already lost you once and I don't think I can lose you again."

Gently cupping Jon's face in her hand, Brie lifted his head up to look deep into his breathtaking eyes, "I'm not going to leave you Jon because I don't think I could. Yes I might not be happy with you and Nikki right now, but I believe what you have told me today. All I want is for us to move forward with our lives and get over this whole mess. But I swear to god Jon that if I ever see you talk or act towards Nikki in a way other than just friends, I will kill you and bury you where no one can find you."

Raising his hands in defense, Jon laughed and said, "Alright you don't have to do that. I promise you that I will only have eyes for you and for you only. Now I can please kiss the woman that I have missed having in my arms every night?" Brie nodded and pulled him in close before placing a power passionate kiss on his lips. It was like they were reclaiming each other as theirs after everything that's happened.

Once they broke apart, Brie rested her head on his chest and took in his body heat, "I love you and I can't wait to get out of this godforsaken hospital and go home with you to see our boys in introduce them to their baby sister."

"Well baby you don't have to wait too long. Turn around and look behind you," Jon whispered into her ear as he saw Jon F., Trinity, and the boys walk into the room.

Looking at Jon in confusion, Brie did exactly what she was told and she couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh my god my babies!" she cried out as she saw her sons run over to her bed. "I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too mommy. Don't leave us anymore okay?" the boys told her as Jon lifted them on the bed so that they could give Brie all the hugs and kisses that she wanted.

"I promise guys I'm not going anywhere," Brie cried as she pulled them in close. "I'm sorry I left you guys, but I knew that your daddy would take good care of you guys."

The boys looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah mommy he did," Xavier said excited to have his mother back. "Daddy made lots of yummy food and plays with us lot."

Brie couldn't believe how much her sons had grown and to hear them speaking so much better was a real shock to her, "That's great baby. So tell me what else you guys have been up too? I know that I probably missed a lot."

"You haven't missed too much Brie I can assure you that. James here just started to play soccer and Xavier is starting to learn how to read," Jon told her trying to not make feel bad for missing out on the past six months of their sons lives."

"Wow that is so cool guys. I can't wait to see you play soccer James or have you read to me Xavier," Brie said as she pulled her sons in for another hug and gently kissed their little heads.

At that point Jon F. and Trinity had joined the small family at Brie's bedside. "Do you know when that may be Brie and what did the doctor tell you?" Trinity asked her best friend.

Brie just looked down and gently rubbed her belly, "Well unfortunately I am going to be here a lot longer than I anticipated. I'm afraid that thanks to all of the stress that my body has been under and Bryan's little being, my body has gone into labor."

"What but you are only six months along? Is the baby going to be okay?" Jon F. asked in shock. If anything happened to Brie or the baby he would hunt Bryan down and kill him himself.

"Well yes it is very early but my doctor assured me that this is the best hospital to have the baby in and they are confident that the baby will survive," Brie told them while looking up at Jon. She was still so happy to see him handling the baby news so well.

However there were two little boys who knew nothing about Brie's pregnancy and they were really confused. "What are you talking about mommy? What baby?" James asked his parents.

Jon and Brie just looked at each other with wide eyes, but they knew that they had to tell the boys the truth. "Well guys it seems that you two are going to be big brothers. Mommy and daddy are going to have another baby," Jon told them as he took James into his arms.

"When will it get here?" Xavier asked looking up at his mom. He was happy that for once he was going to get the chance to be a big brother and he couldn't wait for the baby to get there.

"The baby is actually coming today boys, but she has to stay in the hospital for a while until she gets big and strong like you guys," Brie told him. That's when she noticed an unhappy look on James' face, "What's wrong baby?"

James just looked down sadly and said, "I don't want a little sister. I don't like gross girls and I want a baby brother."

Everyone in the room laughed and Jon kissed the side of his son's head, "I know you do buddy, but we can't change the fact that the baby is a girl. You will see that when she gets here you are going to love her very much and will protect her no matter what."

James just rolled his eyes and continued to pout. Jon and Brie knew that he was going to be a tough nut to crack, but hopefully he would get over it and enjoy the new baby. They just wanted their family to be whole and happy again like they used to be. However before any other that could happen, they need to make sure that their baby was going to be fine and find Bryan.

* * *

**I am so happy that Brie forgave Jon and that they are together again. I just want them to have the perfect life that they had always wanted. Let's just hope that the baby comes out okay and that they find Bryan and beat him senseless. Oh and guess what guys we only have a couple of chapters left. So please let me know what you thought about the chapter, thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter! **


	47. Baby Time

**Author's Notes:** **Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot and I love reading and receiving them. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Debwood-1999 who wrote:**

**YAAY, only two chapters left! I hope the baby's gonna be fine and that Jon's gonna kick Bryans head in for what he's done. And I hope you bust JJ and Nikki, because I really think NIKKI was involved in Brie's kidnapping.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 47-Baby Time**

Sometime after midnight way after Trinity and Jon F. took James and Xavier home with them for the night, it was full grown panic as Brie was rushed into an operating room for an emergency c section. After trying to give birth the natural way, both Brie and the baby were extremely exhausted and Nattie felt that it was best if they got the baby out through a c section to avoid any more complications.

Both Jon and Brie were scared as hell for their daughter and after saying a quiet prayer together, Brie was wheeled into the operating room all alone. Unfortunately due to the severity of the matter, Jon wasn't allowed to be Brie and he was forced to wait in the waiting room for who knows how long. As he sat there shaking, Jon decided that it was time to call Kathy and let her know that her daughter was alive just like he said she was.

"Hello?" Kathy tiredly answered her phone. It was really late in Phoenix and she didn't know who would be calling at that untimely hour.

"Hey Kathy its Jon. I'm sorry to wake you, but I just wanted to let you know that I found Brie alive and she is safe and sound even though you and JJ said that I wouldn't," Jon told her with a little bit of attitude in his voice. He wanted Kathy to feel somewhat guilty for telling him to give up on Brie when there was no need too.

In an instant Kathy jumped out of bed and was now wide awake. "What, what did you just say?" she then asked Jon as she went to wake up Nikki and JJ who were staying at her place for the night.

Rolling his eyes Jon just huffed and said, "I said that I found Brie Kathy. I followed that lead that you told me was another waste of time but it turned out not to be because I've just spent the last couple of hours holding Brie in my arms again."

"Oh my god Jon that is the best news that you could have told me," Kathy said crying tears of joy. "Nikki, JJ, wake up! Jon called and said that he found Nikki!" she then called out for her other two children.

"What no way!" both Nikki and JJ exclaimed. On one side Nikki was very happy to hear that her sister was alive, but on the other side JJ was pissed that Bryan had let her slip though his hands.

Nodding her head happily, Kathy wiped the tears from her eyes, "Yes way I'm talking to Jon right now. Anyways Jon how is Brie doing? Is she badly hurt at all?"

Jon just sighed and said, "No she isn't badly hurt at all, however I'm afraid that it is going to take a long time for her to recover from all of the shit that she has gone through. I got her to open up to me somewhat, but I think she is still afraid that Bryan will come after her considering that the police hasn't caught him yet. Not only that, but there is something else that has happened to Brie, but I think it's best that I don't tell you until you see her."

"That's fine Jon just tell me where you guys are so that I can book the earliest flight out to you guys," Kathy said as she opened up her computer to look at some flights.

"Now Kathy I'm afraid that I can't do that just yet. First I want to her you apologize for not believing in me. I knew that past attempts to find Brie had come up short, but I never thought that you would give up all hope so easily. If I were in your position, I would crawl to the ends of the world and back to find my children and I would never give up on them," Jon said gritting his teeth. He was still very angry with Kathy and JJ and could really careless if he ever saw them again.

"Come on Jon don't be like that please," Kathy pleaded with him. "I know that I made a mistake by saying that, but I was just tired of all of the run around. Don't get me wring I love Brie more than anything in this world, but there is just so much pain that the heart could take. I'm sorry if I let you down, but sometimes you have got to know when to let go Jon."

Feeling more furious now, Jon knew that he had to end the phone call before her said something that he would regret. "Well then I hope to hear you say that Brie's face Kathy. If you do truly care about your daughter then get to Maui as soon as possible. I won't be very happy to see you but I know that Brie will," he said hanging up the phone angrily and didn't even let Kathy respond.

No sooner as he hung up the phone, the operating room doors opened and a group of nurses rushed out pushing an incubator to the elevator as fast as they could. Knowing that could be his little girl, Jon got up and quickly followed them. "Excuse me sir can I help you?" one of the nurses asked him.

"Yes I believe that is my daughter. My girlfriend Brie was just in there having an emergency c section," Jon explained to her never once taking his eyes off of the extremely small infant in front of him.

"Do you mind if I could see your medical bracelet first. It's protocol that I match your bracelet with baby's first before I release any information to you," the nurse asked him for security purposes. When Jon gave her his wrist, the nurse looked at it and smiled, "Alright Mr. Good thank you and yes this is your daughter. She was born weighing a little more than 2 pounds and is about 14 inches long. We need to take her up to the NICU as soon as possible. You can come with us, but you have to stay outside of the room and watch outside the window."

Jon just nodded and followed them while making sure that he wasn't in the way. He wanted their full attention on his daughter and make sure that she got the best care possible. He also knew that he had no choice but to follow them because Brie would want him to go with their baby so that she wouldn't be all alone in that cold depressing hospital. Once they got to the NICU, Jon waited outside and watched as the team of nurses began attaching wires and tubes to the small helpless infant. It was the scariest feeling imaginable for Jon and he prayed that his little girl would make it through the night and for the rest of her life.

Finally after 15 minutes of getting the baby stabilized and taken care of, the same nurse that helped him before came out to talk to him, "Alright Mr. Good I have some more information on you daughter for you."

"Okay great, how is she doing?" Jon asked very anxiously.

"Well for the most part your daughter is doing much better than what was initially expected. She is crying so that is a good thing, but her lungs are still a little under developed so we are giving her some steroids to mature them a little more. Also since your daughter is a preemie, she is susceptible to complications down the road so we are going to be watching her very closely. We also running some blood work to make sure that she isn't carrying any genetic diseases," the nurse explained to him.

Jon didn't know what to say at first because it was a lot of information to take in, but just like he told Brie he could handle it and he wasn't going anywhere. "Alright well do whatever you guys have to do to make sure that my daughter comes out of this perfectly healthy. Also there is something else that I am going to need you guys to do for me and my girlfriend. I don't know if you were updating on her story or not, but my girlfriend was raped around the time that she got pregnant and we would like to get a DNA test done to see who is the real father of that precious baby in there. However regardless of the outcome of that test I will be present in that little girl's life as her daddy. We just need to know for a peace of mind and for any medical reasons that might come up in the future."

Nodding her head the burse wrote down Jon's request and said, "Yes that is no problem Mr. Good I will tell your girlfriend's doctor about it and let her administer the test herself. What she will do is take some blood for you and the baby and will get them tested. You should get the results back with a week from when the test was given. Now before I go talk to the doctor about that, I have the birth certificate there and I need to get the name of daughter on file."

"Oh yeah I completely forgot about that. Anyways I talked it over with my girlfriend a bunch of times to make sure and I think that we are going to go with Lily as the first name, Ann as her middle name, and Good for the last name," Jon smiled as he read off his daughter's name for the nurse. He was so happy that Brie let him choose the name from the list that she had and they both fell in love with the name.

"That's an adorable name for her Mr. Good. I will go ahead and get that filled in and then it will be brought down to you guys so that you can sign it," the nurse said as she gathered up Lily's medical chart. "Now if you guys need anything please feel free to page me. My pager number should be in your girlfriend's room once she is out of recovery.

Jon nodded and said, "Thank you and you can call me Jon by the way. Mr. Good sounds very old."

The nurse gave out a small giggle and said, "Okay whatever you say Jon. My name is AJ and remember to page me is you guys need anything."

Once AJ let to go check up on Lily, Jon started to make his way back to Brie but not before he took a quite snapshot of his daughter for Brie to look at. By the time he got to Brie's room, Brie was wide awake and waiting for his return. "Hey baby how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm feeling alright, how is Lily doing?" Brie asked as she shifted into a more comfortable positon on the bed.

"Well her nurse AJ said that Lily's lungs are fully developed so they are given her steroids to help. They are also testing her for any genetic defects. But man Brie you should see how beautiful she is. I took a picture and she totally looks like you," Jon said as he showed her Lily's picture. "I also asked the nurse about getting a DNA test."

Brie looked away from the picture sadly and said, "Great now they probably think that I am slut who can't keep her legs closed and can't find out who her baby daddy is."

With a look of disbelief on his face, Jon carefully sat next to Brie and said, "Hey don't you dare say that okay. You are not a slut and you never will be. I explained our situation to the nurse and she completely understands. Like I said though, even if the test results come out differently, I will always be Lily's father. Now we better get some sleep because we will be bombarded with visitors later. I called your mom and her, your brother, and sister will be flying out here later."

"Oh okay," Brie nervously said as Jon helped her get tucked in before going over to his own bed to sleep in. Brie however didn't fall asleep right away because she was very worried about seeing JJ again. She knew that she had to tell Jon about her brother before he got there, because JJ had to pay for what he had done. He was also at fault for Lily coming early and Brie hated him for that.

* * *

Meanwhile across town Bryan was staking out Trinity and Jon's place. He wanted to make them pay for helping Brie escape and he was going to hurt them real bad. Thankfully before he had any time to do that, his cell phone went off and it was from JJ.

_I can't believe that you let Brie escape! No worries because I am on the next flight out and I will help you get her back. Plus we need to get rid of Jon once and for all! _

* * *

**Oh man I don't like JJ's threat at all. I hope that Brie tells Jon about him fast so that they can come up with a plan to stop him and find Bryan. Also I am so happy that Lily is here and I really hope that she makes it. Well guys we have two chapters left so let's see what happens.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter! **


	48. Questions and Planning

**Author's Notes:** **Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot and I love reading and receiving them. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Motionless 666 who wrote:**

**I'm going to be honest and say I do want Jon to be the father of Lily. Personally I think JJ isn't in his right mind with helping Bryan and Bryan pardon my language is an ass who needs to end up in jail. Please update when you can I can't wait to read what happens next.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

**By the way this is the second to that last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 48-Questions and Planning**

By the time that Jon and Brie woke up, it was around two in the afternoon. They were both so drained from everything that had happened that it felt good to get the much need sleep that they had both been missing out on. Brie was the first one to wake up seeing as she felt one of the nurses come in to check on the stitches from her c section.

Seeing that ugly cut on her belly made Brie a little sad because she felt self-conscious about the scar that it would leave. However she also knew that it would be a reminder of the pain and horror that Bryan had put her through and caused her to go into early labor. Of course Brie would never having Lily, but she would regret having her the way that she did. If it were up to her and things were different, she would have been with Jon all this time and have Lily in a hospital when she was full term. Nevertheless Brie knew that she had to take the hand that she was dealt and had to make the best of it which she intended too.

Suddenly feeling eyes on her, Brie looked over to the bed next to her and saw Jon staring at her with a big smile on his face. "What?" Brie asked as she pulled the blankets up to her chin to keep warm in that cold hospital.

"Nothing really, it's just that you are so beautiful," Jon smiled brighter and got up to walk over to her.

"Well I don't about that. I really don't feel that beautiful at the moment," Brie said quietly while looking down sadly.

Shaking his head in disapproval, Jon gently sat next to her and cupped her face with his hand, "Hey stop that right now young lady. I know that you might not feeling your best right now, but that's because you just had a baby. I mean it's my baby regardless and that's what makes you even more beautiful to me. Knowing that you are the mother of my children makes me feel like I am on top of the world."

Wiping the tear that fell down her face, Brie looked at Jon with nothing but love in her eyes, "God you just know what to say to make me love you more and I hope that you know that I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon. You are certainly a keeper."

"Well I sure hope so because I plan on being with you for the rest of my life," Jon said with love and truth in his voice before he leaned down to seal his words with a passionate kiss. It felt so good to have her lips back on his and from that moment on Jon vowed to never take her kisses for granted again.

Unfortunately their kiss didn't last very long, because there was a knock on their door and in walked Detective Calloway. "Hello, I hope that I'm not interrupting anything. The nurse in the front said that I was okay to come in," he asked them.

"No you're good and to be honest I was wondering when you were going to show up here," Jon told him as he got up to shake the man's hand. Then he turned to look at Brie and said, "Brie this is Detective Calloway. He is the one that has been helping me track you down."

Smiling and feeling grateful for the man's dedication to her case, Brie reached out and shook the detective's hand, "Thank you so much for what you have been doing Detective Calloway. I know these past six months haven't been the easiest but thank you for sticking in there and helping Jon find me."

"Please don't mention it Ms. I was just doing my job. Besides I knew that just by the way that Jon searching high and low and never gave up that you were something special. That's also part of the reason why I left you two alone to get reacquainted. I trust everything is in order now" Detective Calloway asked them.

Jon nodded his head, "Yeah for the most part. I mean we talked a lot about what happened these past six months and we are ready to move forward. I'll we need to do now if find Bryan and make him pay for what he has done to Brie and our daughter."

Detective Calloway looked at both of them in confusion, "Wait what daughter? You never told me that Brie was pregnant when she was kidnapped."

"Well I didn't really know that I was pregnant until about a month after the kidnapping. When I eventually found out, I was shocked and scared but I knew that it was a possibility that she was Jon's. Unfortunately due to the stress and trauma that Bryan did to me I went to into early labor and now our daughter Lily is up in the NICU fighting for her little life," Brie said feeling heartbroken for her daughter knowing that she had been through so much already and she wasn't even a day old yet.

"Wow okay that's a new development. I guess we can add more charges to Bryan seeing as there is a child involved now. In the meantime I need to ask you some more questions that can be vital in finding Bryan. Now do you know where I can find him? I want to try to locate him before he runs and leaves the island," he then asked her.

"No I have no clue on where he could be," Brie replied. "Bryan pretty much stuck to himself so that he didn't have people get close to him and get curious about our situation. I also don't know where he would if he were to run. I mean you guys much have already checked at his parent's place in Washington so he won't go there and I know that he would never set foot in Phoenix again."

Jon looked at Brie and knew that she had a point, "Yeah Brie is right and if there is a possibly that our daughter Lily might his, then I don't think that Bryan would run off and take her."

Before he said anything, Detective Calloway took the time to analyze everything that said and realized that what they had to say did have some merit to it. "Okay so let's say that you guys are right and Bryan is still in Hawaii, do you know where he can be hiding out? Like did he have second location where he kept you?" he asked Brie.

"Yeah in fact he did kept me in a small rundown shack by the beach, but I don't think he would be there because it was torn down by the city. As for any other places, no I don't have any clue where he can be staying. However there is someone now that I think of it who might know where he is," Brie told him ready to come clean about what she really knew about the situation.

"Great, can you please tell me who it is so I can speak with this person?" the detective asked her.

Brie was really nervous and scared to tell Detective Calloway about her brother, but she knew that she had to tell him so that they could talk to JJ, find Bryan, and put an end to this horrible nightmare once and for all. "The umm…the person that you are looking for is…is…is my brother," she said hesitantly.

Both Jon and Detective Calloway looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry baby what did you say?" Jon asked not hearing her right.

"I said that it was my brother alright!" Brie said getting frustrated with situation. "He was the one that was helping Bryan the whole time. When I woke up in a dingy hotel room after Bryan had drugged me and forced me to marry him, JJ was there to greet us. I couldn't believe that he was behind this too and he told me that he was doing it because he didn't want me to be with Jon. In the end JJ has been supplying us money, talking to Bryan every day, and he kept me in check by threating to take my boys away from Jon."

"Oh baby I am so sorry," Jon replied softly as he took her into his arms and held her as she cried. "I can't believe that JJ betrayed us like this. I mean I let that man into our home and near our boys and he was lying the whole time in saying that he didn't know where you or Bryan could be. I swear when I get my hands on that little fucker, I'm gonna kill him," he then growled into Brie's ear.

However Detective Calloway had other plans, "Hold on right there Jon let's not get ahead of ourselves okay. You can't kill JJ because we need him alive. He is the key to finding Bryan and we need to think of a plan to bring Bryan too us."

Brie just shook her head and said, "With all due respect Detective, I don't think we can actually bring Bryan us threw my brother. Bryan is really smart and if he notices that JJ is acting funny then he will run."

"So what then, do you think that we should tail your brother then to Bryan's location?" he asked her.

"No that won't work either, see JJ is very smart and he would know if someone was following him. I think that our best bet is to arrest JJ and see what he tell us," Brie said really wanting to know why he was betraying her in the first place.

In the end Detective Calloway knew that right was right and went along with what she was saying, "Okay so then we arrest JJ, but where? I mean we can't really let him go off on his own because he can potentially talk to Bryan and they can plan his escape."

Everyone sat there and thought hard about how to catch JJ for a second or two. That's when Jon spoke up and said, "How about here in the hospital? I mean it makes sense since Brie's family is on their way here now. Also they are probably going to stop by here first and JJ is going to have to come with them to keep face."

"Yeah that could work and can it can give me the time that I need to round up some Hawaiian cops to help with the arrest and we can even put in some voice recorders and video tapes to catch a possible confession," Detective Calloway said happily as he pulled out his phone to make some calls. "Good thinking Jon."

Once he left the room leaving Jon and Brie alone, Jon looked at his girlfriend and saw a concerned yet scared look on her face. "Hey everything is going to be okay baby I promise," he then told her and took her face into his hand. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to see that you and our kids are going to be safe okay. I will make sure that no one will ever harm you, Lily and even the boys ever again. We will find and catch JJ and Bryan and we will get to have the happy ending that we always dreamed about."

With tears now pouring down her face, Brie threw herself into Jon's arms and cried out in happiness, "Oh Jon I love you so much. You don't have any idea on how happy you make me. You have given me so much like with our children and a wonderful like and I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Well I can think of way," Jon smiled down at her. "Marry me."

"Wh…what?" Brie asked in totally shock for this was the last thing that she expected to happen.

Jon chuckled and said, "I said marry me Brie. I mean that is the next logical step to do. I mean we have three kids already have been together for a long time, and we love each other too much to ever let go of each other. Once we get this phony marriage between you and Bryan erased, I want to make you make you my wife. The way that is was truly supposed to be all along. So say it Brie, say that you will make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife."

Brie didn't even have to think twice and before Jon knew it, she pulled his head down and gave him a passionate kiss before saying, "Yes Jonathan Good I will marry you."

* * *

**Oh yeah happiness all around! I am so happy that everything is looking good for Jon and Brie and that they are finally going to be married. I am so happy. All they have to do next is capture JJ and hope that he gives up Bryan's location before he disappears again. Again the next chapter is going to be the last, but don't worry because I am planning sequel.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	49. Meant to Be

**Author's Notes:** **Hey guys I just wanted to give everyone a hug thank you for reading and enjoying this story. I worked very hard on it and it makes me happy to know that all my hard work is paying off by seeing how many people are reading and reviewing this story. It is so sad to see this story come to an end, but don't worry I will be back with a sequel. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the last best review award and today it goes too…**

**flowersNfreaks who wrote:**

**Yay! So happy that their engaged. I just hope Bryan doesn't do anything stupid to the boy while Trinity and Jon are watching them. I hope that Detective Calloway can get a confession out of JJ when Brie's family get to the hospital.**

**Congrats and thank you for reading and reviewing this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 49- Meant to Be**

Wh…what?" Brie asked in totally shock for this was the last thing that she expected to happen.

Jon chuckled and said, "I said marry me Brie. I mean that is the next logical step to do. I mean we have three kids already have been together for a long time, and we love each other too much to ever let go of each other. Once we get this phony marriage between you and Bryan erased, I want to make you make you my wife. The way that is was truly supposed to be all along. So say it Brie, say that you will make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife."

Brie didn't even have to think twice and before Jon knew it, she pulled his head down and gave him a passionate kiss before saying, "Yes Jonathan Good I will marry you."

"Really, are you serious?" Jon asked her with the biggest smile on his face. This was the happiest that he had ever been and he wanted this from the first moment that he told Brie that he loved her.

"Yes Jon I am serious. I want nothing more than to become Mrs. Brianna Good. It has been a dream of mine for a while now and I want to spend the rest of my life you with and our three wonderful children," Brie said with the same matching smiling plastered on her face.

Not even giving Brie another moment to speak, Jon gently grabbed Brie's face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Brie instantly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck before running her tongue across his oh so kissable lips. Jon groaned loving it when Brie took control like that and gracious opened up his mouth to her. From that point on the two began to kiss each other for all that it was worth because the two knew that it couldn't go farther than that.

After a few long breathtaking moments, Jon pulled away from Brie and rested his head against her while he took a second to catch his breath, "Wow baby I missed those kisses of yours. If you weren't in the hospital and hadn't just given birth, I would totally have my way with you right here and now."

"As much as I would enjoy that, I'm afraid that you're going to have to wait at least six to eight weeks before we can do any physical activity like that," Brie giggled. "Now why don't you go take a walk to cool off and go get me a wheel chair. I feel well enough now and I want to go check up on Lily with my own eyes."

Nodding his head Jon gave Brie one last kiss before going on his search for a wheel chair. A few minutes later he came back with a wheel chair and Detective Calloway right by his side. "Here is your chariot my lady. I also ran into Detective Calloway here and he and his men are going to set up the room while we go see Lily," he explained to her.

Brie just nodded and with Jon's help was able to transfer slowly into the uncomfortable wheel chair. As they began their walk up to the NICU where Lily was, Brie started to become very nervous to see her daughter for the first time since giving birth to her. However Jon was able to ease her mind by saying that everything was going to be okay and that he was going to be by her side no matter what.

When they finally made it to the NICU, Jon waved to AJ who was sitting at a desk just beyond the glass doors. Waving back AJ got up and walked over to the door to greet them, "Hey Jon it's nice to see you up here again and this must be your girlfriend Brie."

"It's good to see you too AJ and yes this is Brie but she is no longer my girlfriend. We just got engaged like 10 minutes ago actually. Brie this is AJ. She is Lily's nurse and she is taking real good care of our girl for us," Jon said introducing the two women to each other.

"Hello AJ it is very nice to meet you and thank you for watching over our little girl. How is she doing by the way? I have been very worried about her," Brie asked the small nurse.

Smiling, AJ looked through the window to where Lily's incubator was and said, "She's doing very well by preemie standards. She is still underweight, but we are giving her some special formula to increase her weight. Also we are giving her some steroids to help with her lung development which is slowly starting to work. In the meantime Lily is going to be on a breathing machine until we feel safe enough to take her off of it. You guys can go see her if you want too. All you have to do is come with me too get sterilized and get dressed into a gown before going in. We want to try to keep as many germs out as possible."

Both Brie and Jon nodded and followed AJ to another room where they could get cleaned up and get dressed. Once they were all set and ready to go, Jon pushed AJ into the NICU room and made their way over to where Lily was. As they got closer to the corner where their daughter was, they could see her covered in tubes and wires that made her tiny little frame seem so much smaller.

"Oh Jon look how tiny she is. She shouldn't be out in the world yet," Brie said softly as Jon pushed her right up to the incubator.

"I know baby but she's here now and all we can do is give her the strength that she needs to grow big and strong so that she can get out of this place. Isn't that right sweetheart, you are going to get so big and will get to come home with your mom, brothers, and I huh?" Jon cooed at the precious little girl in front of him.

Brie just smiled and placed her hands inside of the holes of the incubator and gently stroked the soft skin of Lily's leg, "Your daddy does have a point there Lily. You're going to get big and strong like your brothers and you are going to give them hell as you grow up. As for your daddy, I think you are going to become a total daddy's girl and have him wrapped tightly around your little finger. I just hope that you get all of his personality traits because he is the strongest person that I know."

Shaking his head, Jon leaned down and placed a kissed on her head, "Thanks babe but honestly I want Lily to take a lot after you. She already has your beautiful looks that's for sure, but I want her to have your personality as well too. Let's face it Brie, I'm not the strongest person here because the strongest person here is you. I mean you went through hell and back and never once did you give up. You just kept pushing through and made sure that Lily remained safe inside of you. It's that caring protective personality that I want Lily to have as well as your determination and understanding. Those qualities of yours that I fell in love with."

"God you always know exactly what to say to make me cry huh," Brie joked as she wiped away a couple of tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"That's because I know you so well baby and it's another reason why I can't wait to marry you. I can already see you walking down the aisle in a stunning white wedding dress, the boys in cute little tuxedos, and Lily in your arms wearing a tiny little dress that matches yours," Jon said with dreamy eyes as he looked down at his bride to be. Brie looked up at him with the same and met him for another heartfelt kiss. From that point on both Jon and Brie spent alone time with their daughter and continued to talk about what waited them in their future together as a real complete family.

About an hour or two later, Brie was back in her hospital bed and was a nervous wreck. Kathy had just called Jon and let him know that they had landing at the local airport and were on their way to the hospital. She was so nervous to see her family again because she hasn't seen them in six months, but she didn't know if she wanted to see Nikki or JJ at the moment. For one Nikki and almost slept with her fiancé so it was definitely going to make things very awkward and the other thing is that she was almost petrified to see JJ because he had ties to Bryan.

Jon who still hadn't left her side, sat next to her on her bed and gently ran his hand through her hair. He knew the fears and concerns that were running through her head and he wanted to take all of them away and replace them with positive happy thoughts like them and all of their children having a bright future together.

Finally it was the moment that they were waiting for and Detective Calloway was giving them a final run down on what was going to happen. "Alright guys this is what we are going to do, when JJ and the rest of your family come in, I want you to play everything off like it was fine. Go ahead and have your reunion, but try to keep JJ at a distance. Let him know that you something so that he on his toes. Next once everything is progressing slowly, I want you to drop hints that you know what he has done Jon. I want JJ to confess what he has done to you Brie. Then once we get it on the recording devices, my fellow officers and I will jump out of the bathroom and take him down. All in all just try to be careful. Safety here is our main concern."

Nodding their heads, Jon and Brie sat their trying to compose themselves before Kathy and the rest of the gang came up to the room. Not even a few minutes after their briefing, Kathy, JJ, and Nikki came into the room in the flash and immediately rushed to Brie's bedside. "Oh my god my baby you're here, you're really here," Kathy cried as she took Brie into her arms.

"Yeah mom I'm here and I'm okay for the most past. I missed you so much. I thought about you a lot when I was gone," Brie cried into her mother's arms. She stayed like that for a while until they pulled away and it was Nikki's turn to see her sister.

"H…hey...hey sis how's it going?" Nikki asked obviously nervous just as much as her sister was. Not only that, but she hadn't even made eye contact with Jon because she felt so embarrassed around him now.

Brie folded her arms in front of her and gave Nikki a disappointed look, "Hey Nikki sleep with anyone's boyfriend while I was gone?"

Nikki and the others just looked at Brie in shock. "You…you…you know about that?" Nikki asked Brie who nodded her head yes, "Brie I am so sorry I never meant to go that far with Jon but I swear nothing happened like that. I would never betray you like that. After Jon kicked me out I cried the whole plane ride home and I still feel so guilty."

"You're damn right you should feel guilty for what you have done. You're lucky that Jon explained everything me to me and explained the situation otherwise I would kick your ass right now. Not only that, but you're lucky you're my sister because it's that easier to forgive you and to scare you," Brie smiled and laughed knowing that she scared the crap out of her sister.

"You're…you're…you're not mad at me?" Nikki asked in disbelief. There was just no way that Brie could forgive her for something like this.

Nodding her head, Brie reached out to pull her sister into a hug and said, "Of course I'm not mad at you Nikki. I mean I was a little bit in the beginning, but once Jon explained things to me I knew that you guys were only finding comfort in each other and as weird as it sounds, I would rather have Jon be with you if something ever happened to me than some other bimbo who only his money.

Running his hand through his hair Jon looked at Brie like she was crazy, "Umm…thanks for the blessing I guess Brie, but like I said earlier, you are the girl for me and that's why we are engaged. Not only that but you're the mother of my three children so why wouldn't I marry you?"

"What you're engaged and what third child?!" both Kathy and JJ said in confusion. "How could this have happened?" JJ then said.

"Well Jon and I realized that we can never be away from each other again and we wanted to seal our love for each other by getting married," Brie told them while never taking her eyes off of Jon. "Also shortly after I was taken by Bryan, I found that I was pregnant. For six months I carried my little girl inside of me and then that asshole Bryan causes me to go into early labor and now our daughter is up in the NICU fighting for her life."

Hearing that, JJ was even more determined to get Brie back to Bryan, "Wow Brie that's incredible, but I don't get why you want to marry Jon now. I mean called me old fashion by despite what's happened between you and Bryan, I think that you should be with your child's father."

Brie just looked at her brother and sighed, "I know that JJ and that's why I am with my daughter's father. Even though we don't know who Lily's father is, Jon is willing to step up and be her father no matter what. We already got a DNA test and despite the results Jon is going to step up and raise Lily as his own."

"You named your daughter Lily? I think that is precious name," Kathy and Nikki awed in unison. Nikki was so happy to have a niece while Kathy was so excited at the thought of having another grandbaby running around her house.

"Yeah mom it is a cute name, but let's not get off track here. You just can't choose who gets to be the father of your children Brie. If Bryan is the father, then he should get the chance to have a say in your daughter's life. Jon has no business getting involved," JJ said obviously taking Bryan's side no matter what.

Not liking JJ's tone, Jon finally opened his mouth for the first time since the walked into the room, "How dare you say that to me and your sister JJ. It doesn't matter if Lily is mine or not because I am going to love and raise her on my own no matter what. I can't believe you would take Bryan's side after everything that he has done to your sister. Then again your hands aren't squeaky clean either huh JJ?" Jon said trying to instigate the situation further.

Everyone looked at JJ in confusion. "What is Jon talking about JJ?" Kathy asked her son.

"I…I…I don't know what he is talking about. He is just mad because at the end of the day he couldn't keep his girl safe and another man came in and took her right out from under your nose," JJ said trying to keep his cool.

Unfortunately Jon had already lost his cool a long time ago and looked at Brie who nodded her head which signaled for Jon to go ahead and attack her brother. Not even a second later Jon had launched himself over the hospital bed and knocked JJ to the ground. "I know what you did you sick son of a bitch. You sold out and helped Bryan kidnap your sister!" Jon shouted at him as he began to punch JJ in the face.

JJ used his strength to flip Jon over and reverse their position. "No I didn't, I didn't do anything!" JJ shouted back and began to punch Jon back in defense.

"Yes you did you asshole. Brie told me everything including you threatening to take my boys away from me and now you are going to pay!" Jon shouted one last time before bucking JJ off of him.

The two men then began to lay a barrage of punches on each other and began to roll around on the floor. It was if they were both trying to kill each other because they were both in the way of each other's plan. Meanwhile the three woman could only watch on in horror as JJ took Jon's head and slammed it hard against the floor causing Jon's body to go limp.

"Jon!" Brie cried out in horror just as Detective Calloway and his men rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed JJ before he could get away.

"What the hell is this?" JJ asked angrily as one of the men began to put handcuffs on him.

Detective Calloway went up to JJ and roughly grabbed the collar of JJ's shirt. "This is me getting revenge for your sister and niece. I looked into you JJ and you haven't been the sweet boy that you portrayed yourself to be. You have been doing some dirty dealings and helped Bryan escape here to Hawaii with Brie. In fact you were the one that drugged Brie and helped Bryan force her to marry him," Detective Calloway said filling everyone in on JJ's deception.

Kathy looked at his son with tears in eyes and said, "Tell me this isn't true JJ. Tell me that none of what Detective Calloway is true. Answer me!"

"Its true okay it's fucking true!" he shouted at her finally coming clean. "I was the one who helped drug Brie and took her to Vegas to marry him. I was the one who gave them the money that they needed to get to Hawaii and I was the one who kept the cops off track by phoning fake sightings of Brie and Bryan. But do you want to know why I did it? I did it because I hate Jon and he isn't fit to be Brie's husband or the father of her kids. I have never liked him and I never will!"

"Well thanks for your confession JJ because we have everything that you have just said on camera as well on audio. I can't wait to show this to the judge because you are going to get 15+ years in the state pen. I hope you know how to defend yourself pretty boy," Detective Calloway smirked at the young man before taking JJ away in handcuffs leaving a horrified family behind.

Meanwhile Brie had painfully got off her bed and was cradling the unconscious Jon in her lap, "Jon wake up please wake up. It's all over we caught JJ just please wake!"

Knowing that something was seriously wrong, Nikki ran to get a doctor while Kathy did her best to console her daughter and wake up her future son in law.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs in the NICU, a short hooded breaded man was looking in at all of the babies in front of him.

"Hello sir can I help you?" AJ asked the hooded man in front of her.

"Yes I'm looking for my friend's baby. His name is Jon Good and her name is Brie Danielson," the man told her.

AJ knew right away who he was talking about and point to Lily's incubator in the corner, "Oh yes I know them very well. Their daughter Lily is over there on the left. She is a very precious child."

Once AJ had left the bearded man alone, he stared at the little girl and smiled, "Daddy's right here my sweet Lily and I promise in due time we will be together again. I swear to it."

* * *

**Oh man what a way to end this amazing story. I am so happy that Brie and Jon are trying to be strong for Lily and the rest of their family. I can't wait to see what's next though because Jon is unconscious, JJ has been arrest, and it looks like Bryan is up to something. However that is all just going to have to wait until the sequel.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has kept up with this story. I can't wait to get another story out to you guys and I promise that it will be very soon. Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
